Slytherin Angel
by Groffiction
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance and finds out that Severus Snape is his mate. With a new evil on the rise, and a new role to play, can both get past their differences and save the world yet again? Snarry creature fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Slytherin Angel  
><strong>Author<strong>: groffiction/Azriel  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M… depending on the chapter.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Snarry mainly…  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _**I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. **_So please don't sue or twitter! If you don't recognize it, it's mine… no touchy!  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Harry comes into his inheritance and finds out that Severus Snape is his mate. With a new evil on the rise, and a new role to play, can both get past their differences and save the world yet again?  
><strong>Warnings and Notes<strong>: Hints at past rape, torture, assault, murder, death, violence, abuse, and incest. Bloodplay, angst, sex, gore, violence, torture all in this one… so if you no likey, you don't have to read it. Also, the Snarry smexy parts don't happen for a long way off… in the real world despite Harry being in his first Spree. But it is well worth the wait. Also a bit AU because everybody important is still very much living except for Moldyshorts and Bellatrix… (I despised that bitch)… for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Letters<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*This takes place a week before his birthday… when Harry finds an old letter addressed to him… but not from Lily or James Potter….*<em>

Harry Potter scowled as he cleaned out his aunt and uncle's garage. You'd think that after 16 years living with them that he'd not be surprised at how impossibly long his chores list was. But no… the asswipe relatives seemed to delight in giving Harry nasty surprises all summer long. The smaller than average, skinny boy sighed in resignation. It'd take him a whole day cleaning out this garbage. How had his relatives gotten it so dirty since he'd last cleaned it out the year before?

He looked at the clock on the wall, scowling again. Even though he got himself out of bed super early this morning, Aunt Petunia hadn't let him out until well past eight to do kitchen chores. So it was already one in the afternoon. Knowing it was useless trying to go through the entire chore list, he prepared himself for the inevitable beating and starvation that would come with his 'disobedience'. He grabbed a large box filled with pictures of Duddykins and nearly blarghed at the sight of his cousin's flashy flabby grimaces. He swore that Dudley only had a face a mother could love… he was so ugly and nasty.

He put it down on the ground and fought his nausea before rifling through the box. Getting it categorized was pretty easy since the box only contained pictures of the whale. He heard a slight rattle and blinked, looking around. He spotted a small box, no bigger than a tissue box, fall onto the floor. After much deliberation, he shrugged and opened the strange, sealed black box.

Why would his relatives keep a box this pretty sealed up? It was velvet textured and seemed to be in very good shape. As he opened the box he arched an eyebrow, noticing a few letters. Oh… that was why the box had been sealed. It was magicked to do so. But why hadn't he seen it the year before? He'd remembered cleaning out EVERYTHING last year… so how had this got there?

All the letters were addressed to Lily or James Potter… his parents… except one. Curious as to why his relatives had managed to save… or overlook this box, he looked at the return addresses.

His mouth nearly dropped in shock.

_~Savae Lamina Ashitar~  
>Ashitar Castle of Darkness<br>Nedimar, Dracospire  
><em>

Castle of Darkness? What was up with that? And where was Nedimar? He'd never heard of Dracospire either. He rubbed his arms a bit, feeling a bit of a chill racing through his body despite the warm summer weather. He heard his aunt yelling about something and instinctively stashed the letters into the pocket of his old hand me down pants… the only one which didn't have holes the size of London in the pockets. The box he shoved underneath a box and pretended to go through another box… just in the nick of time.

Petunia came out and threw him a box, in which he almost didn't quite catch. She scowled darkly at him. "You stupid boy! Can't you catch anything? Doesn't that abnormal school of yours teach you balance, you good for nothing freak?" Finally she harrumphed and wagged a finger at him. "Hurry up and clean this up before Vernon gets home. He's coming home early and will rip your hide to pieces if he sees you lazing about!"

And with that, she stormed back into the house, muttering about how incompetent and useless Harry was. The boy rolled his eyes, quite used to the insults. Still, the thought of Vernon coming home early spurred him into frantic action… and for a while… he forgot about the letters in his pocket.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later… much later… when the muggle relatives were snoring away happily in their fluffy king sized beds that Harry remembered the letters. His back was aching from the abuse his uncle had given him an hour previous. Vernon seemed to delight in beating the magic out of him, despite Harry knowing it was very useless to try and do so. The only way to lose one's magic was by the use of other magic, or killing oneself. And Vernon may be stupid, but not near so dumb as to think he'd get away with murdering his nephew.<p>

Sometimes Harry wished his uncle would stray and accidentally kill him. That way, he wouldn't have to deal with any problems and would be able to rest… unworried. Death seemed so peaceful… but Harry knew that it was stupid to think that way. Even Professor Snape would have accused him of being a pitiful excuse of a martyr if he'd ever died in the war.

Strange… that his thoughts turned to the normally snarky professor.

Not knowing why he was thinking of the stoic acerbic professor, and a bit weirded out by it, Harry turned his attention to the soft weight of the letters in his pocket. The scrawny boy folded his legs up and got out the letters, wondering if he should read the ones addressed to his parents first. His parents were dead, so they probably wouldn't mind… would they?

Making a split decision, he left the letters addressed to his parents alone for now and went for the only one… addressed to someone else. It said on the envelope:

_~To my beloved son… Kaiden Mikhail Ashitar~_

Who could that be? Harry fingered the letter envelope, wondering if he should know this name from somewhere. It did seem a bit familiar… but for some odd reason he couldn't remember.

Turning it over, he gasped. In big bold print above the seal of the Ashitar family crest, was this:

_~KMA… or HJP will only be able to open this seal at the time of his seventeenth birthday~_

Eyes wide, Harry stared at the phrase… absently reading it over and over in his shocked state. KMA… Kaiden Mikhail Ashitar… HJP… Harry James Potter. No… no… it couldn't be! Could it?

Could he really not be Lily and James Potter's son?

But… then why… why did he look like them? Why did he have Lily's eyes? Why did he look so much like James?

He put the letter aside and pulled his knees up to his chest, his mind thousands of miles elsewhere. Hedwig absently hooted at him, but even that didn't raise him from his thoughts. It wasn't until an hour later when another owl, looking much like Ron's… Pig… tapped his beak on the window that Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

He smiled slightly, recognizing the energetic owl. Quickly he let him in and warned the owl to be quiet… lest his relatives hear. Thank Merlin Ron had pulled off the bars on his windows in second year. He could still get owls, but he had to be very quiet and sneaky. If his relatives ever found out he was receiving mail, he'd be bedridden for a week.

Pig gobbled up his treat and stuck out his talons, a letter attached to the ankle. Harry took the letter and watched as the bird left in a hurry of ruffled feathers. Hedwig scowled and squawked in indignation before settling in her cage. Hedwig didn't like Pig for some reason. Harry looked at the letter and smiled at Ron's scrawl.

_Hey Harry!_

_Just wanted to say hi and ask you if those stupid muggle relatives of yours have been treating you better. Mom says that if they don't they will have HER to answer to, and you know how scary she can get. But anyways, nothing much has been going on in the Burrow, except for the planning of Bill and Fleur's wedding. They finally decided on a date next summer. Thank Merlin it's not this summer. I can't tell you how much my mum would be in a fritz if it was. That would be just what we need for our last summer before actual adulthood to deal with a frazzled mum. The rest of the family gives you their love. Hermione says hi as well. Her family gave her permission to stay at the Burrow earlier this week, so that was pretty brilliant if you ask me. Too bad you have to stay with your relatives until your birthday._

_It's pretty stupid of Dumbledore to do that. We could just as bloody well take care of you here. You've got to admit mate that it was a pretty dumb excuse of forcing you to come back there… Deatheaters. You killed Moldyshorts, so why in Merlin's name would you be unable to protect yourself against them? I swear, sometimes that old codger needs to get his head examined._

_Oh… got to go but by the way, my mum wants me to remind you that on every wizard or witch's seventeenth birthday they come into their inheritance. I've talked to George and Fred about it, since they had it last year. They said it was a bit painful for the first day, but then they were alright afterwards. I must say that I am looking forward to it. Well, not the pain of course… but the actual thought of being an adult! Blimey, I'd be able to finally make my own decisions! _

_Well, I have blabbed a bit, haven't I? I guess Hermione is rubbing off on me. Hope to write to you soon!_

_~Ron_

Harry arched an eyebrow. He again looked at his discarded letter… the one addressed to him by someone claiming to be his mother. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe it would help if he opened his parent's letters. Maybe they would give him some insight as to what was going on.

He put Ron's letter on an old rickety night stand and handed Hedwig a treat. The owl hooted appreciatively before fluffing herself up a bit to try and doze. It was quite amusing to Harry that the only reason why he had treats at all for the birds was because Hermione sending them via owl a week ago. Otherwise he wouldn't even have that for Hedwig.

It was still more than he could say for himself. He was lucky if he got a meal a day at all.

Harry took out the first letter… one addressed to Lily.

It read:

_My dearest Lily…_

_I am afraid that if you are reading this, then I am dead. My dear, don't cry. I knew as you and James knew that this would eventually happen. One cannot often choose the way they perish, though sometimes I wonder if our son, Kaiden will understand that once he gets older. He seems so full of life these days… Merlin, the boy isn't even crawling, he's running! The boy is only one… and he's already on his feet, tiny as they are._

_But I regress. I am writing this to you to make sure you understand that Kaiden MUST be told of his inheritance. It is very important. So… if you and James are able, please take him aside and let him know that his mother loved him very much and let him know what to expect. I know you and James will take care of him if you are able to. You both have yearned for a child for a long time. I know that Kaiden will be in good hands as he will go to you if I perish. I have left him a note as well… just in case. It is to be only opened on the day of his inheritance. So… I hope you will be able to explain things to him first, before he opens it. If not… I understand. Like I said before, people cannot often choose the time in which they die. _

_So… if that happens, then I hope that my son is with loving people. For his inheritance as you well know, will not come easy. That's what happens when you are the only son of the Ashitar line. All of the Ashitar ancestor powers get slammed into you. I was lucky. I was female and therefore didn't have to deal with as much power. I also hope for his sake that he finds a mate soon after his inheritance. For a true mate will be the only being alive that can calm his mind… and his heart._

_But anyways, since I am dead, and cannot give this to him myself, I wish you to give my Gringotts key to my vaults. There… if he is still unsure as to what he is, he may find as much history as he needs to understand who and what he truly is. _

_I wish things were better, Lily… but things like wishing isn't a good thing to do. I love you, my best friend. Take care._

_Love, _

_Savae Lamina Ashitar_

He read the letter a few more times before he finally looked at the key magically stuck on the paper. He took it off… for it came unsealed at his touch. He looked it over curiously. Strangely enough, all of this information from the letter did not phase him. At all. He wondered if he was in shock… or if he expected this… like a missing piece to a puzzle that had finally been found. He put the key in a safe place under the floor board of his room… the one area that he kept his school textbooks, his wand, his invisibility cloak… and a few other important things.

It still irked him that he couldn't be at Grimauld Place… with his godfather. Peter Pettigrew was still at large, though Harry didn't know why. The sneaky rat was as stupid as they came, and there wasn't really a cure for stupidity… or at least no normal cure.

After putting the board back into place, he went to go read the next letter… which was addressed to his father. Hell… even if James was not his real father… that was the only one he'd had in his history, so he continued to think of him that way.

The letter contained much of the same information as the one to his 'mother'. Only in this one, Savae had suggested changing Kaiden's name to Harry… something totally harmless… just in case things went wrong and he needed to be hidden.

Well… that explained his name… but it didn't explain what kind of inheritance he was going to go through. He suspected a creature inheritance due to her mentioning 'mates' in her letters. The only thing he could think of that pertained to mates were those of creature blood. Either that or soul mates… but she hadn't said that. She had said 'true mate'.

Great… so now he had another thing to worry about.

* * *

><p><em>*Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will be posting the next one soon, and don't worry, Severus will have a much larger part but not for a few chapters.*<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Inheritance**

* * *

><p>A few days later Harry wrote Ron back, stating that he was fine (though he wasn't) , and that he couldn't wait until he turned seventeen so he could leave this hellhole of his relatives once and for all. He knew he could always go to the Burrow after he turned of age… but due to reading those letters, he figured it might not be a good idea. What would happen if he changed into something dangerous? What would happen if he turned into something really weird?<p>

He loved the Weasleys like they were his own family… one he'd never had. But he didn't want to endanger them or to make them feel uncomfortable around him. So… he decided that maybe it would be a good thing to go to Gringotts after his inheritance and find out if his family had any properties besides Godrics Hollow. If so… maybe it would be good to hide away somewhere, until he found as much as he could about himself and what he could handle.

Ron replied back another day later… the night before his birthday to be exact.

_Mate… maybe you should come to the Burrow. I mean, I see your reasoning about having a strange inheritance… that would freak anyone out. But maybe you should be with people you can trust to help you through it? George and Fred needed mum like no other on their day of inheritance. Unfortunately for mine, well... it ain't coming until my 18th birthday for some strange reason. It's quite maddening that I have to be a late bloomer. But… if you truly are set against coming to the Burrow… at least let us know if you are alright after well… you know._

_Hermione would kill me mate if I didn't tell you that. So please let us know if you are alright. You still are planning on going back to school for our last year at Hogwarts, right? _

Harry smiled weakly. He knew that they cared. But he still wasn't going to go to the Burrow until he found out everything he needed to know about his inheritance. Sighing softly, he winced as he let Hedwig out to hunt a bit. His chest ached like a bitch after that last beating. At least his stupid relatives had given him permission for letting the poor owl hunt. _Finally_. But only because of Remus and Moody threatening them. Sirius would have been there if he could, but he was still a wanted man… even if innocent. So he entrusted Remus to threaten Vernon and Petunia, though it did little good.

The abuse was getting worse. Now it had gotten to the point that Harry had broken bones… his ribs mostly. Not that he could do much about that. He didn't have the strength to defend himself anymore. He just wanted it to end. Plus… he didn't want to worry his friends, and he sure couldn't rely on adults. His uncle would kill him before Remus or Sirius ever got to Surrey. His uncle was very good for a muggle about finding out if Harry was talking about anything to do with the abuse. But at least soon… he'd be far away from the Dursleys… and he sure as hell wouldn't look back.

* * *

><p>As his clock stroke twelve… midnight, Harry felt a sharp pain through his whole body… like that of a hot metal poker slicing through his blood. His body was on fire… so much so that he couldn't even scream if he'd wanted to. He didn't last long… and soon blacked out into blissful unconsciousness.<p>

Several miles away… deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, glass shattering all over the floor of the Potions lab sounded. Severus stared dumbly into space as he felt something he hadn't felt in over twenty years. His powers were reawakening. His inheritance was awakening! He shivered and rubbed his arms as fear tried to clot his senses. No… this couldn't be happening!

He winced as his body was ripped from it's magical bonds and thrust against a wall. He grit his teeth in pain as he basically had a sparring match with his magic and his body. Bloody hell, what the fuck was going on? His magical bonds had been impenetrable for twenty years! Why would something cause them to fail?

He collapsed to the floor, shivering and shaking as the last bout of pain ripped through him, leaving him a quivering mass of pain and agony. A few painful minutes later, his body calmed… the last bit of pain leaving him drained… and exhausted. What… what the hell had happened?

He ached all over… as if he'd been run over by a dragon and then filleted alive to make sure his body was burned to a crisp. Bloody hell.

It wasn't much longer as he struggled to get up that the Headmaster made himself present. Damn it all to Merlin's ass crack! Of course Albus would take it upon himself to find out what was up with his devoted Potions Master. Severus groaned and tried again unsuccessfully to get up.

Albus had no twinkle in his eyes as he came over to assist the acerbic teacher. Severus was about to tell him where to shove it when he saw the grim look on his boss's face. Oh yea… definitely not a good time to gripe. Even Severus knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Albus…." He tried hard to gasp out, his voice coming out in a rasp.

"Shush, Severus. We need to get you to safety. I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this." Albus murmured softly, but not unkindly.

"But… but… Hogwarts is my home…" Severus protested weakly.

Albus smiled sadly, "And it always will be. But for now, you are in danger. As is Harry."

"Harry?" Severus said stupidly as he finally allowed Albus to help him up. What did Harry Bloody Potter have to do with this?

"Yes… I will explain all… once we get you out of here." Albus said before both apparated away.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streaming into Harry's face was the thing that caused the boy to wake up after several hours of blissful sleep, not haunted or disturbed by pain or nightmares. The first thing he noticed was that he could smell everything… from the decay in the dusty room to the ripe odor of dirty unwashed socks. He wrinkled his nose. Ew… that was so gross. The second thing he noticed was that he was on the floor… not on his bed. He could feel the creaky wood under his face and arms.<p>

The final third thing that he noticed… was that the sunlight wasn't just coming through his bedroom window… it was also coming through a huge gaping hole in the roof. Damn… that must have been one hell of a power surge. He opened his eyes and blinked a bit, noting that his glasses were nowhere to be found, but that was ok. His eyes seemed to have corrected themselves.

Nice.

He slowly sat up, wincing as he came in contact with a few splintered broken planks… probably from the ceiling. He pushed the rubble away and looked around. The whole room looked like a tornado had hit it… literally. Insulation from the attic was scattered everywhere… as was broken glass from his window. Hell, even his bed was torn apart. A flutter of feathers teased his ear and he looked around, noticing for the first time that he had wings.

Four dark emerald green wings… on his back. He reached around a few times before finally managing to grab a wing. He bit his lip at how sensitive it was. He stroked the feathers and shivered. Damn… that felt good. They were soft and fluffy, but large and long like huge eagle wings. Wow… well… that answered his question about having a creature inheritance. Seemed like he was right.

The sight of the wings made him strangely want to look into a mirror… to see what else had changed. He stood up shakily and wobbled over to his mirror, which had cracked in a few places. He stared at himself in shock.

He had grown a few inches… he probably was now about 6'2"… though his body was more filled out, it still looked frail and starved. He had claws on his fingers, long and black. His hair was long now… reaching the middle of his back, and wasn't a dark brown anymore. It was silver… shiny silver, and had green and white highlights. All silver except for a black splotch near the nape of his neck. It made him feel like a friggin' punk rocker from the eighties. His ears were a bit longer at the ends and tipped like a wood elf's, his face was more angular and had absolutely NO look of James Potter. His eyes were still green… but more vivid and cat like… with slits in the pupils. His eyebrows were a bit more angular, and a slight dusting of green freckles graced the bridge of his nose and cheeks. The only thing that hadn't changed was the vivid scar on his forehead… the lightning bolt one that Voldemort had blessed him with years ago.

There were also tattoos… or black and silver tattoo like markings gracing both arms and legs. And on his back between his wings there was a long stripe of green freckles gracing his spine. After his thorough self examination, noting that all of his wounds and broken bones had been healed, he accio'd wandlessly his letter… from his birth mother.

He stared at his hand in shock. He'd never really done much wandless magic. So… how had he been able to? He sighed and rubbed his brow. Ok… first thing was first. Read the blasted letter.

And then repair the roof, clean up, pack, and get the hell out of Dodge. He sniffed the breeze and noted that it was still early… probably around six in the morning. Strange how he knew that without looking in the direction of where his clock used to be. So… he did have a bit of time before his relatives got up. Not like he really cared about them.

He opened the letter and read it carefully, not wanting to miss any detail at all.

_My son,_

_If you are reading this, then I am sorry that I am not there with you. Hopefully Lily and James have taken good care of you and have told you all about your inheritance. If not… then I will explain the basics. That is what this letter is for… just in case. I always prepare for the worst. Expect the best, but prepare for the worst. A life of hardship and war will do that to you. _

_First of all, I am Savae Laminae Ashitar… your mother. We are of the Ashitar line… which is a rare breed of creatures running back thousands of years. Does this mean you are not human? It's true, my son… you are not. We can still breed with humans and wizards along with several similar creatures, but it is advisable to only breed with our true mates… the ones that can keep us safe and calmed. In this… it does not matter what species they are. We don't really come into our powers until our seventeenth birthday. That is why I have had you spelled to look like Lily and James. I wasn't taking any chances with Voldemort on the loose. But… once your inheritance was done, you are much stronger and able to take care of yourself. _

_You are an adult now. Therefore you can access my vaults to find more information on our kin. Unfortunately outside of those vaults there is very little elsewhere. The Ministry of Magic was always jealous of our powers and ability to control wandless magic… our natural magic… so they never wrote about us… or condoned books about us. That is why my vaults have as much information as I could find and write about in there. The books and scrolls are spelled to where those of Ashitar blood can read. Everyone else cannot. _

_But as for powers…. Now that you are fully grown and ready to take on the world, you probably have noticed some of these gifts already. But I will list them off anyways, just in case you haven't._

_You have the ability to use wandless magic effortlessly, and it derives from natural magic, meaning using energy from the earth and the four elements. Therefore, you can use it as much as you want without repercussions. Each Ashitar has a gift of either foresight, sight of touch, sight of air, or fire. Foresight meaning you can see some of the future… but only when it wants to come to you, not the other way around. Sight of touch means if you touch something, you can see everyone who has touched it, who they were, and what are they doing now. Sight of air means that you can sense where someone is just by smelling the air and listening to it speak to you. Fire… is basically the ability to control fire… feel what it has burned. So, if you touch something that has been burned, you can conjure the item up to the real thing. Very useful when books are burned. Some Ashitars are blessed with having more than one of these gifts, but it is very rare. Also, your senses will have sharpened. You will have to get used to it. You also have the ability to read one's thoughts if they are not good Occulamens. You can see in the dark too. _

_As for our physical appearance… you can change it with a simple wish to be more human. Your wings and claws will retract, but your fangs and hair won't be able to. And don't try cutting the hair… it will grow back in a blink of an eye. I know. I've tried it. _

_One thing I must warn you about is that your body will send off some pheromones when you are in heat. This is ok if you have a mate, bad if you don't. You won't really be able to control your emotions during your heat, and will basically mate with anyone who smells good to you. Veelas tend to have the same problem. No one… and I mean NO ONE can resist the smell… especially powerful wizards and those with dragon blood in them. So be careful, and learn how to mask your scent. There are texts in my vaults that explain how to do this. _

_If you have a mate during your heat cycle, that won't be much of a problem and your pheromones will only be geared towards that one person. All I can say is that we are very sexual creatures and will make our mates VERY very happy during our heat cycles. Now… whenever you see your true mate, nothing else will matter to you until they either claim you or you have claimed them._

_Sometimes that's hard to deal with considering some mates are very stubborn and want to always be in control. That shouldn't be a problem if you are a submissive. If you are dominant, let me just wish you luck. If you ARE submissive, you will find out when you find your true mate. Once you see him, you will want to let out a growling trill and please him. Yes I say him because all Ashitars have male mates. This is NORMAL. So don't fight it. There are some books in my vaults that explain all you need to know in that area. Pleasing your mate doesn't necessarily mean sexually. The trilling growl sounds like a mix between a cat's purr and dragon's growl… only much more guttural since you are male. If you are a dominant, this means you want to take your mate away from the world and protect them by folding your wings all around them and biting the head off of anyone who comes near. _

_This will always happen at the strangest times until you are fully mated and bonded with your true mate. Afterwards, things calm down a bit. But not during your heat cycle. Once it starts, there's no stopping it until you basically screw your mate's brains out and it lasts for fourteen days. No Ashitar has a firm guess as to when their heat cycle is, so just bear with it and be prepared. Once you start feeling the fever set in and the NEED to mate, either lock yourself up, be with someone you trust, or stay with your mate until it's over. _

_That's my best advice. And no… there is no kind of magic or potion that can repress those urges. I know… I've looked EVERYWHERE for it, coming up empty handed._

_There is much more I would love to tell you Kaiden, but unfortunately my time is running out, and I need to assist the Order in a raid of Deatheaters. Be safe, my son… and be careful. Just because you can take care of yourself doesn't mean that you are invincible._

_I love you very much,_

_Savae Ashitar_

How odd that she didn't once mention his father. But despite reading it over and over, Harry couldn't find much else out. He folded the letter up and quickly fixed the roof with an absent thought and gathered his things. He had to get out of there. Something deep inside of him was urging him to get going. He just went with it, figuring it was some sort of sixth sense or something like that.

Scowling at his ugly hand me down shredded clothing, he quickly scourgified it and transfigured it into some clothes that fit him. He did as his mother said… closing his eyes and wishing that he were just human. His wings retracted and his claws did too, which felt weird, but whatever. He cleaned up a bit and left a note for his relatives, just in case they actually wanted to see how he was, though he doubted it, and apparated away… the act coming natural as breathing.

He appeared near the middle of London in an alleyway near Diagon Alley. Thank Merlin he had remembered passing the alley a year ago on a rare day with his godfather. He quickly cast a glamour over himself and made his way to Gringotts.

Diagon Alley was not that busy, which didn't surprise him. Students wouldn't be looking for school supplies for another month or so. He quickly made his way to Gringotts and quickly went in, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the strange goblins. They smelled funny… not really dirty… but weird.

As he reached the head goblin, Griphook glowered down at him and said appraisingly, "Welcome back, Prince Ashitar. We've been expecting you…."

* * *

><p><em>*Gotta love the cliffies. I hope you all enjoyed Harry's transformation. Wait until you read about Severus'. Thank you again for your lovely reviews.*<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_*I couldn't help but update today instead of tomorrow. However, I might update tomorrow too, it depends on what I am actually doing in the morning. Thanks for all of your reviews. They make me smile.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Vaults<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*As of starting now, Harry starts thinking himself as Kaiden… therefore Kaiden or Kai will be used as his name from now on. On the Silver Snitch II, someone pointed out that it was a bit early to have him think himself as Kai, but I did that for a reason. The reason is that Harry hated his old life as the boy who lived. He never got any peace, never could do what he wanted at all. He hated the fame. So, now, with the option to be reborn as something else... and make the rules for himself, he snatches it. I hope that clears up any confusion.*<em>

* * *

><p>Kaiden (Harry) stood in front of the goblin, trying hard not to look gobsmacked. Duh… these were goblins! They could see through anything when it came to protecting their assets… money… etc. He should have known that Griphook would have recognized him.<p>

_Still… PRINCE Ashitar? __**PRINCE?**_

The goblin smiled nastily, taking amusement in Kaiden's obvious show of shock. "You probably have many questions. Come with me." And with that, the goblin started waddling off in the direction of some offices.

Kaiden blinked and shrugged, deciding if he wanted answers and the goblin was offering them, why not make haste. Despite being small and squashed looking, Griphook sure made a fast walker. Kaiden almost had to run in order to catch up with him.

The goblin finally came to a secure office and put a silencing charm up around the door before gesturing for Kaiden to have a seat at the desk. The boy obeyed, not sure what to expect. Instead, he glanced around the dimly lit room and took in the desk, the pristine filing cabinets and one long window in the back. He almost expected to see a muggle computer, but knew that was silly. Goblins cataloged things the OLD way, meaning that it was all in their files and in their head.

Griphook took a seat and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Your finger please?"

Kaiden blinked. Whatever did the goblin need his finger for? At his confusion the goblin rolled his eyes. "For bloodlines and vaults listings."

Oh.

That meant that the goblin wanted to prick his finger. That made sense, and Harry held out his hand. Griphook lightly pricked his index finger and held it over the blank parchment. The paper reminded him of the Marauder's Map for some reason and actually had to restrain himself from saying 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'.

As his blood finally dripped onto the parchment, Griphook let go of his hand. Harry was about to heal it when it closed up itself. Damn… fast healing must have been on the list of powers as well. That would explain why he didn't still have broken ribs or bruises all over his body.

The soft exclamation of surprise caused Kaiden's attention to rivet back to the goblin and the parchment.

"Ok… your highness. I suggest you look these over and let me know… what you wish to know about the Ashitar, Slytherin, and Grindewald vaults." Griphook handed the paper over to Kaiden, eyes narrowed.

Kaiden blinked. Slytherin? And who the bloody hell was Grindewald? He rubbed his face. Oh Merlin, why did that name sound so familiar? He looked at the parchment and nearly dropped it as if it had burned him. He had more wealth than the whole of England.

_~Vaulted Inheritance by Right of Prince Kaiden Mikhail Ashitar, son of Queen Savae L. Ashitar~_

"So, I am some sort of royalty?" Kaiden asked grumpily. "To what exactly?"

"You are the LAST descendent of the Ashitars. So… not only are you the Prince of a dying race, you are also the one catalogued in existence. So… naturally… all of the Ashitar wealth goes to you." Griphook stated softly.

Well that sucked. It was kind of hard ruling a people if you were the only one known to be alive. Forcing himself not to become even more overwhelmed, he changed the subject. Scowling he asked the goblin, "Who… is my father?"

Griphook steepled his fingers and regarded him for a moment before saying, "Her Majesty wished to disown him after he turned wholly evil. That is why your father is not listed in your inheritance."

"Yes… but I still would want to know…. Surely…." Kaiden said hesitantly, somehow dreading that he had an idea who this illusive parent was.

"I cannot say who your father is due to an oath I gave to your mother 17 years past. But… I can lead you in the right direction. He… is what makes Grindewald part of your inheritance." The goblin said casually, as if he were talking about something said every day.

That surprised Kaiden. He would have thought that Slytherin would be the clue. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't Voldemort's son. That would have been bloody disturbing, not to mention horrifying. He put the clue into the back of his brain for future use and read more of the parchment.

_As of July 31st, 1997_

_Total of Potter, Slytherin, and Grindewald vaults (12 in total): 10,655,255,456 galleons (rounded up)  
>Total of Ashitar vaults (6 in total): 25,000,899 Elithurs<em>

Kaiden looked up. "What is an Elithur… compared to a galleon?"

Griphook rubbed his lips thoughtfully before replying, "Elithurs are Elvish currency. One Elithur is worth eighty five galleons… give or take a few knuts and sickles."

Kaiden shivered and looked back down at the parchment, trying not to think of how much money of his could feed the whole of England for a good ten years.

_Total properties and estates: 45  
>Total Acres: 1,567,456<em>

Kaiden skimmed down the list of houses, estates, properties allotted to him. He noted that Castle of Darkness was listed as an estate previously owned by Salazar Slytherin and had been so named because of the deep set dark magic within the walls made its stones black. And it _literally_ was a castle in Ireland. Wow.

He scowled in surprise seeing that he even had properties in Spain, Italy, Egypt, Jamaica, Canada, Japan, Australia, and Russia. Damn he was TOO wealthy. He rubbed his face and sighed softly. This was a lot to take in. But before he did anything he had to see the Ashitar vaults. He needed to know more about himself and his heritage. He immediately decided that the Castle of Darkness would be his home for a bit… until he got control of his powers. It would be a total safe house. He briefly wondered if Voldemort had known of his inheritance. Probably not. Otherwise the git would have taken it upon himself to get Harry Potter on his side. Of course… that was moot point since the old bastard was dead now and definitely wasn't going to come back.

After a lengthy discussion of legality and politics, making his head spin in circles, Kaiden went to see his mother's six vaults.

* * *

><p>Farther north in a secluded safehouse surrounded by thick wards and trees, Severus Snape woke in a soft bed not his own. He blinked, his eyebrows drawn together in brief confusion before he finally remember the previous night's events. Merlin's balls… his head felt like a quart of firewood. He reached up and rubbed his forehead, sighing softly. He looked around, noting that the room he was in was decorated in dark crimsons and blacks. How odd. But then again, who ever said that Dumbledore had style? Well… besides using his magic.<p>

Dumbledore always had a graceful flourish to his magic usage whereas his actual wardrobe was hideous. Severus yawned slightly and finally noticed that something was thrumming. He looked around, wondering what the hell it was.

"It's your magic, Severus." The Headmaster of Hogwarts made his presence known at the door of the bedroom.

Severus winced slightly and tried to calm it down. Thank Merlin he didn't have this issue in the dark lord's presence. He would have been unable to spy at all with how loud the thrumming was. Finally it seemed to calm down to a low thrum… very slight and not as nearly annoying.

"Much better." Albus smiled slightly before advancing into the room. "How are you feeling, my dear boy?"

_Blasted old codger. Of course he is aware that I'm not __**feeling**__ well at all. _But aloud, Severus answered, "Well enough I suppose."

"Ah… very good." The old man's eyes twinkled before he suggested that the cranky professor get dressed and meet him in the lounge.

Severus scowled as he watched the older man leave. He knew that he wasn't going to get answers out of the bloody coot until Albus deemed him well enough to retain the information. It was utterly maddening having to wait. But… be that as it may, Severus was a patient man. He'd had to be as a former spy. The Potion's Professor got out of bed gingerly, wincing as thousands of tingles ran up his legs and body. It didn't necessarily hurt… but it didn't feel good either. He staggered to the loo, and wearily made his morning habitual.

Feeling refreshed after the shower and dressing, Severus made his way to the lounge, where Albus was waiting for him. The old man was sitting in a large overstuffed chair smoking a pipe. Arching an eyebrow at the display, Severus sat down on another chair and crossed his knees, giving the headmaster his undivided attention.

Fortunately, he did not have to wait long before Albus started talking.

"Tea or biscuits, Severus?" The old man asked softly.

"No… thank you." Severus forced himself not to be annoyed at the headmaster's stalling.

After Albus sat in congenial silence with the snarky younger man he said with a small smile, "I assume you are wondering as to how and why your bonds got torn away from you so drastically last night."

Severus nodded stiffly, not thinking it wise to say anything, lest Albus stop speaking. The headmaster put down his pipe and explained, "Your bonds got torn away because of Harry's inheritance. It spurned your own."

"But how is that possible? What does that bloody twit boy have to do with my inheritance suddenly biting me in the arse?" Severus griped softly, his temper thinning.

"Calm down, Severus." Albus said softly before continuing. "Let me make this clear, my dear boy. You must NOT continue to despise and ridicule the boy. He is the reason that you are still alive. I hope you have not forgotten that it was he who saved your life last year." After he gave the chastised younger man a minute to control his emotions, Albus went on. "Do you remember… Severus… a young woman by the name of Savae Ashitar? She was in Slytherin with you but was very close with Lily Potter."

"Savae…." Severus thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes… I remember her. Very quiet intelligent woman who seemed to be watching everyone… at all times."

"Yes… that was her." Albus smiled in remembrance. "Savae was from a dying ancient creature race known as the Ashitars. They were beautiful creatures that used elemental magic and were strong and quite in tune with the world around them. Unfortunately for Savae… she was the queen of the Ashitars… and died before her time. Her son… is the last descendent… and the last known full blooded Ashitar alive. Her son is Harry."

Severus' eyes widened in shock before he could mask his surprise. _Harry is not the son of Lily? _"Explain." He said irritably, trying to keep his thoughts and magic calm. It was surprisingly hard to do since he was distracted by that small bit of information.

"Lily Potter was barren. Her and James were tested by the best mediwitches and doctors around. No matter how many fertility potions she took… Lily was unable to bear a child. Knowing that her life was soon to come to an end, Savae gave her only child to the Potters to be raised as one of their own… with the wish that the child would be taken care of… and eventually… learn of his hidden inheritance. However… fate has a strange sense of irony… and as you know… things did not work out the way she had wished." Albus sighed deeply before saying, "Unfortunately, I did not find out about any of this until I received a strange box with a few letters in it. One was addressed to me. And one was addressed for the child's mate."

Severus blinked. Somehow he had a very bad inkling as to where this conversation was going. He shivered and snapped, "I suppose you think you know who the brat's mate is?"

"No… but I do have my suspicions. The letter is addressed simply as this: 'The Intended of Kaiden Mikhail Ashitar'." Albus shrugged slightly, "It may be you, it may be not. All I know is that the letter I received includes you in it."

After a minute of tense silence, Severus barked, "Well go on…."

Albus gave him a shrewd stare before taking a letter out of his robes and handing it to Severus. "I think… you should read this yourself, my dear boy."

Severus took the letter from the headmaster's hands, a sense of dread flowing through him… threatening to consume him.

* * *

><p>Kaiden (Harry) yawned tiredly as he went through the final vault of his mother's. The previous five had been loaded. And he was totally NOT joking on this one. The first vault had been simple enough… being mainly money. The second had been a mixture of money and precious jewels. The third had contained antique furniture of the finest kinds. The fourth had held a weaponry so vast that it was hard for Kai not to want to spend HOURS just looking at the magical swords and cruel instruments. The fifth vault contained books… upon books… upon books. He'd spent a few hours in there, thanking Merlin that he had learned Hermione's invisible extension charm so he could take several books with him. He had found a nice sized trunk in the third vault and had decided to put the books in there, shrinking it all down to fit in his pocket. The sixth and final vault was a stunning chamber of nothing but old scrolls, spell books, and <em>clothes<em>.

He had managed to snatch up many of the old scrolls pertaining to Ashitar history and inheritance. He took a spell book, noting with fascination that it was geared towards gaining knowledge of Ashitar animagus forms. He quickly shrunk it and put it in the trunk before deciding on taking some of the clothes as well. The clothing was stylish… if a bit strange. It almost looked like a mixture of Japanese and Russian styles.

As he took one more look around, figuring that Hermione would have a field day with his books, he noted a strange text shoved near the back of the vault. Curious, he reached out and plucked it from it's hiding place. He shivered as it practically glowed in his hand.

Strange… he had taken every precaution to dismantle all of the dark spells from the vaults before entering. But something told him that this item was not evil… just powerful. And it YEARNED to be read. He sighed softly and rubbed his neck, tensing as he felt a tremor of danger go through his body. He quickly put the scroll into his trunk and shrunk everything before leaving as quickly as possible.

There was no telling what was going to happen… Kai just knew that he didn't want to stick around any longer than necessary. Quickly he left the bank and hastily apparated to the Castle of Darkness, not caring that he actually knew where the safe place was even though the last time he'd been there, he'd been a baby. It was pouring rain when he got there… on the doorstep.

Not really knowing how he knew how to enter the building, he just went with his gut instinct. He raised his hand, palm outward against the symbol of a flying snake on the front door, and it opened for him. He shivered as he went inside, feeling as if his whole body was drenched. It really didn't bother his body… he just didn't like being in drenched clothing. It was slimy and disgusting really.

"Sssssoo… you have finally come… young sssspeaker." A soft hissing sounded in front of him.

Kai closed the doors behind him and turned to face the guardian snake… which made the basilisk he had fought in the Chamber of Secrets in second year look like a small snake.

He stared at the large snake as it coiled up to meet him, eyes as large as ostrich eggs and as green as the Avada Kedevra curse. Strangely though, Kai was not afraid of the creature… even though it could swallow him whole and consider him a snack.

In parseltongue, Kai answered, "You have been exxxpecting me, great sssnake?"

"Yesss." The large creature hissed before stating clearly, "We have been waiting many yearsss for sssomeone of the late missstresss'sss line to come."

Before Kai could wonder as to who 'we' entailed, several beings peeked out of the dark corridors near the main hall. As they came into sight, Kai noticed that he was a ruler. A ruler… of serpents, drakes, wyverns, and… demons.

A lone figure came out of Gringotts with goblin blood thick on his hands. The creature's eyes glinted red as it searched the streets, sniffing for the boy. _Damn… he must have sensed danger coming. Bloody elementals. _The creature thought before pulling his robes more carefully around him and _apparating _away.

* * *

><p><em>*Wow, Harry is rich, isn't he? And not only that, he has servants inherited down along the line from Slytherin. Nice. I had a whole bunch of fun thinking up the castle in this one. It reminds me of a very dark Dracula type castle, only clean with several disturbing creatures. Now, in the next couple of chapters, I stop doing the whole SSSSSSSSS sounds for parseltongue. It got way too time consuming. It will also be in italics, so you all can read it better. As for Severus, his whole difference of appearance will be explained in the next chapter. And the dangerous evil creature will not be mentioned much until the eighth chapter, when Harry goes to Hogsmeade on the weekend before September First.*<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_*This chapter contains Mature SSS (or Slash Sexual Situations), so if you don't feel comfortable reading it, then skip the last part of this chapter. Otherwise, enjoy! Thank you again for your lovely reviews!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Castle of Darkness and… the Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sspeaker… your thoughtssss are as troubled as a wounded deeerrssss." <em>Hasajji hissed calmly as the dark spotted demon followed his new master from room to room.

After it was decided that Mursith, the huge guardian snake, was just too big to follow the master of the castle around, Hasajji was named as Prince Kaiden's guard. Hasajji wasn't much to look at for a demon, being sort of on the small side, with a complexion of a panther with spattergroit, but he was very loyal… and lethal despite appearances.

Kai gave the demon an annoyed look before resuming his exploration of the vast Castle that now was his home. One of the problems with having magical creatures as his… minions and servants, Occulamency didn't do shit with them. They read every thought, even if they really didn't want to. Hasajji at least only picked out thoughts… not memories.

Not like Mursith…. The creature was polite, and didn't TRY to rifle through Kai's memories. But Kai knew that if it hadn't been for the fact that he was the resident royal, Mursith would have read him like a book… just to stave off curiosity. Kai had learned that of all of his loyal subjects, Mursith was the _second _largest. The large snake actually turned out to be a Basilisk Wyvern, a very rare type of basilisk that had invisible wings and dragon eyes. And the snake couldn't kill a person from just looking at it. Instead Mursith seemed to enjoy scarfing them down whole.

Kai shuddered slightly at the thought as he made his way to a large cobweb decorated door. He hissed at it in parseltongue, telling it to open. When it remained closed, he sighed. He scowled at it for a minute before turning to Hasajji with an expectant look. _"How do you bloody open thisss?"_

The door itself had no knobs, latches, or magic bonds of any kind on it.

Hasajji snickered softly, which caused a bit of flame to come out of his nose. Kai would have found the demon adorably cute and funny… if a bit odd if he wasn't searching for a particular room. The library. Old Salazar had to have had a large library. Maybe there he could unload his mother's stuff and take stock of what he was.

The demon calmed under the gaze of his annoyed master and said, _"One cannot enter Masssster Ssssslytherin'sss ssssstudy unlesssss they offer blood to the gate keeper."_

"_That makesss sssense." _Kai mused softly before nearly jumping a foot in the air when something tugged on his pants' leg. He looked down and saw a very strange looking creature with large yellow reptilian eyes and grey leathery skin.

"And who might you be?" Kai asked, not realizing he'd slipped into English.

The small creature purred softly and rubbed it's face on Kai's leg, clutching it submissively. It had bat like wings, was grey for the most part except for a red underbelly and horns. It was… well… kind of cute… if not for being a bit clingy.

"_The Pixie Drake cub ssseems to like your sssmell."_ Hasajji said with a small demonic smile.

If that smile was given to placate the cub, Kai almost wondered what the demon would look like with a sarcastic smirk. Kai reached down and pet the strange looking cub. It purred and nuzzled his hand before taking a huge whiff of his new master's scent. Then the drake proceeded to sneeze frost all over the place.

Kai brushed off some of the frost that had landed on his shoulder. Damn, the kid could sneeze. He then gently picked up the cub and sat him on his shoulder. The cub purred and steadied himself carefully on Kai's shoulders before getting comfortable, his face buried in his master's hair.

Awww… that was way too adorable, even for Kai.

He gave the cub a gentle pat on the head before turning back to the door. He asked Hasajji softly, "_Who isss the gatekeeper, loyal one?" _He knew from experience talking to snakes, that it was good to be a bit TOO polite.

Reptiles weren't really known for their calm dispositions after all. And demons came second on the list for horrible tempers.

The demon smirked evilly and Kai almost wished he hadn't wondered what Hasajji would look like doing that. Kai shivered slightly as the demon reached out and touched the door's middle, causing it to turn a vibrant red.

And then they were standing in front of a spider that would have given Aragog a run for his money. The spider reached out and smacked the demon's hand away. It then proceeded to glower at the demon and said in a very feminine voice, _"Hasajji, what have I told you about playing around MY door? Hmmm? You are so in trouble it's not even funny. Now, don't make me bitch slap you and run along. You ain't entering."_

Kai couldn't help but laugh softly at the spider's antics. The spider swiveled her attention over to the Ashitar and stared for a very long time before saying, _"Wow. They finally got some new blood here. I liked the mistress's, but after she left the only thing I've been able to snack on was ass wipes like HIM" _She waggled a long leg in the demon's direction, _"and let me tell you, demon blood is NASTY. But a girl's desperate…."_

Kai chuckled and nodded, understanding in a bizarre way. He then introduced himself and the spider actually blushed before saying, _"Only the mistress has introduced herself to me… thank you… Master. I am called Basil. Don't ask me why the crack pot of a dorkwad ever named me that, because I have no idea. The first master was a strange one."_

_This coming from a spider? _Kai couldn't help but think that before he shook off his amusement. He asked softly, _"What do I need to do in order to pass? I know I must offer blood, but as to how do you wish to receive it?"_

"_Wow… now, ain't you a charmer? Well… you just hold out your hand, palm down." _The spider instructed softly.

Kai was about to put down the small cub that had managed to crawl into his robe and snuggle against his chest, purring, when the spider said, _"Once your blood is activated and accepted, anyone or anything that touches you can enter the library… but only if you wish the person to enter with you. That includes creatures. Also… may I suggest that when having a Pixie Drake as a familiar, especially a submissive cub… they will NOT want to leave your side for one MINUTE… unless you order them to leave your side. They are very possessive."_

"_So I see…." _Kai sighed softly and let the cub be. It felt a bit comforting having a small, warm, cute creature cuddling his chest and purring like a cat.

The Prince reached out, as the spider had instructed and waited.

The spider's eight eyes glew bright red before Basil reached out and scraped Kai's palm, causing it to bleed. Kai barely flinched, finding it actually not so bad of a pain. He'd had much worse going through living with the Dursleys. Thank Merlin he never had to go back there.

The spider coated it's… appendage in his blood and seemed to be suckling before Kai realized that the spider WAS sucking his blood through his palm… through… her leg. Weird, and creepy… but kind of fascinating all the same.

The demon was quiet beside him, as if waiting for some sign.

The spider stopped and withdrew her leg. She sighed blissfully and said in a completely sated voice, _"Much better… you may proceed Master." _

The spider disappeared in thin air, leaving the doorway unguarded and… without a door. Kai turned to look at Hasajji_. "Do you wish to go in there with me?"_ He asked softly. Who knows, having a demon around might not be a bad thing. While he was going through all of his information on his heritage, he could have the demon looking through Salazar's darker books… getting the hexes and booby snares off of them.

The demon, however, wasn't that enthusiastic. "_I… I'll wait… out here, if Master doesn't mind…."_

Now that was weird. You know a room has to be kind of freaky if a DEMON of all things doesn't want to step one foot in there. But Kai didn't mind. He refused to be cowed by fear. He needed to look at all of the shit his mother had left him. And maybe some of the books and scrolls in Salazar's dark library might help him with other things.

Sighing softly, Kai looked down at his new familiar. _"You wish to go, little one?"_

"_Warm… not leaving warm… go with master." _The cub said softly, snuggling more into Kai's chest.

Awww. Kai suddenly giggled. This day was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. But Hell… it was a sure of a whole lot better than the past month at the Dursleys. Kai cuddled the cub against his chest before advancing into the dimly lit library.

* * *

><p>Severus sighed softly as he looked once again in the mirror of his room. The safe house was actually quite accommodating to someone like him… needing to feel larger spaces. He still wasn't quite used to being in a place full of large paneled windows…. His quarters in the dungeons of Hogwarts never had as much light.<p>

He scowled again at his appearance. _Damn_.

How was he going to be able to cast a glamour over his new inheritance? Now that it had been unsealed because of bloody Potter, he was going to have issues hiding his appearance. His creature blood wouldn't want to be repressed anymore. And that included masking his appearance.

_Damn dark shade elf blood._

He looked to his left arm and rubbed it absently. The dark mark had faded to a scar six months past when the BRAT finally rid the Wizarding world of the Dark Lord. But now… the scar was gone. Completely. It was strange too, having ivory pale skin versus his normal sickly sallow color. That wasn't exactly a problem. Most would not take notice of that change.

It was all the other changes that would become problematic issues. Now, instead of just black greasy hair, he had luxurious ebony locks that fell down his back to his waist… accented with blood red highlights. To top that off, his ears had tilted and lengthened to peak slightly out of his long mane of hair. If that weren't bad enough, he now looked bloody YOUNG. He looked like he was in his early twenties… not his actual thirty eight years. His face was less blunt, his nose had shrunk slightly and became sort of slender, and his eyes were more almond shaped. His eyebrows were arched delicately, and his eyes… oh his eyes… weren't just black anymore. They had gold surrounding the irises. **And MERLIN's Fuckin' Idiotic Beard**! He had Slytherin Green tattoo accent markings on his neck!

But that wasn't the worst of it. His body was even TALLER than it was before… was even MORE filled out and slender… and blast it all… he had _wings_.

Oh… when the headmaster had come seen him earlier, Severus hadn't even taken notice of them. Even in his short bathing session! But now… yea… that could be a bit of a problem getting about. He'd had to learn balance even more so. The wings themselves were curious… looking like large black dragon wings with one exception. The wings had iridescent **PURPLE** feathers gracing along each extended joint.

He reminded himself of a bloody dark colored rainbow. Merlin's bags.

Another strange oddity was his fangs. There were not just two… but four. One set on his top canines… and the other two on his bottom canines. He was still having a hard time talking around the odd weights.

At least so far he wasn't lusting after blood.

Shades tended to be particularly addicted to blood… of any kind.

He rubbed his left arm again before he accidentally pricked the skin. His nails hand grown into long talon like claws. Even the headmaster was at a loss as to how Severus was supposed to retract the damn things, or if he actually COULD.

He growled softly and went to go take another shower. Thank Merlin the bathroom was large enough to fit a team of hippogriffs in it. Otherwise he'd have to go outside and use the waterfall nearby, wards be damned. One thing he had learned once shifting… and becoming his true self… was the fact that he couldn't seem to get enough bathing. It was as if his skin needed to be rubbed and cleaned repeatedly to make him feel comfortable and not… itchy and sensitive.

After taking a much relished bath, Severus attempted to tame his long hair. He'd tried any kind of device and magic to cut it… and all had failed. So, until he could find a way to fix the problem, he was stuck with hair long enough to make a Malfoy jealous. He brushed his hair and sighed in concentration. Finally, he got the long mass into a manageable elf styled tie back. He then dressed to the best of his ability, slicing holes into the back of his shirt so his wings could slip right through.

Afterwards, he left to go to the large magical dojo-like workroom. He wanted to test his wings and his body's limits. Unfortunately, he had to limit some of the things due to the fragility of the safe house. It may have been enhanced by safeguarding wards, but it still was breakable.

After an extensive workout, he went and showered again, followed quickly by a quick dinner of venison and fruit.

He started reading through a new edition of Potion's Weekly and began to doze. And he began to dream.

* * *

><p><em>He stood in a large castle vaulted room. There were several different kinds of creatures around and about, either dozing or curiously watching the beautiful man near the large hearth. Severus watched the man, not able to take his eyes off of him for some reason.<em>

_He seemed to understand that he knew this boy… no man._

_From somewhere._

_But all thought disappeared as the man turned to face him, green eyes reflecting in the dim firelight. Severus was struck by how much Harry Potter had changed._

_The boy was beautiful. Merlin… in place of a dorky, awkward scrawny boy… there was a man with long silvery white hair… with green wings and a body that would make any sane person drool. Harry seemed to be amused by his staring, for he smirked._

"_Like what you see?" The man asked softly… in a voice so silky and seductive it made Severus harder than a rock._

_Severus gulped slightly before turning reluctantly to view the rest of the room. After surveying the whole room, he slowly smiled, "Very. And you?" He knew he was being bold, but he had the urge to do so._

_Harry seemed to understand, for he grinned fully, exposing a set of pearly white fangs. And then the boy started emitting a strange, but beautiful noise… much like a purr growl. It aroused Severus completely… to the point it hurt. _

_The submissive nodded slowly. "Much."_

_Then the man sauntered over with a bit of confidence that made Severus' gut clench. Harry had changed. He had a confidence that marked him as not only a man sure of himself… but also aware of his submissiveness and its power over Severus' dominance. He seemed to realize that to be submissive didn't necessarily mean to be powerless._

_Severus shivered as the man came to stand in front of him. The shade closed his eyes and took in his mate's scent. Yes… _

_He knew now. _

_This was why he held no cravings for blood._

_His mate was indeed Harry._

_But somehow… the thought wasn't as alarming as it should have been. But then Harry whispered seductively, "Somehow… I knew… deep down… who my mate was."_

_Severus' eyes snapped open and he viewed the delectable creature barely a foot away. The submissive's scent was intoxicating. He growled softly and advanced closer, burying his head into Harry's long silvery hair. The boy moaned softly and shuddered against him, the purr growl turning into a loud keening noise. _

_Severus felt shivers go up and down his spine as he sniffed his mate, reveling in the feel of Harry being with him… finally._

_Soon, the boy moaned out, "Severussssss" at the shade's throat. The plea caused the shade to growl possessively._

_It wasn't long before Severus HAD to answer his mate's pleas. The shade murmured huskily against Harry's throat, "Are you sure you want this?"_

_The Ashitar prince keened out, "YESSSsss." And then Harry tackled the shade._

_Severus growled lowly at his mate's desire and boldness, but soon forgot it as Harry started humping his hip._

_The shade yanked the Ashitar's hair, baring his mate's throat. He licked once, a long one from base of his lover's jugular to his chin, before devouring those succulent lips. Harry cried out at the passionate contact, drinking in everything Severus gave him, twirling their tongues together. The passion grew between them, causing both to rip and grab at each other's clothes._

_Soon, both mates were on the ground before the hearth, grinding their naked erections against one another's. Harry bucked up against Severus, keening loudly, his hair splayed in a silver halo around the crest of his green feathered wings. Severus enfolded his lover with his leathery dragon like wings, curling around Harry's wings._

_He drew the submissive closer and wrapped the boy's legs around his hips for better friction. Harry clutched his dominant lover's shoulders before moving up to stroke Severus' long hair. With each thrust, Severus led them both to completion with grunts and cries._

_Soon, Severus knew it was time to mark his lover… mark him as HIS forever._

_He bent and tongue fucked his lover's mouth one last time before bending to taste his mate's neck. As his fangs sank into Harry's throat, the boy screamed out in ecstasy, spraying his seed against their stomachs._

_Severus drank his mate's blood, reveling in the rich intoxication of the essence. Soon, he thrust and met his orgasm, climbing higher than he'd ever done before. He threw back his head and cried out his pleasure, a bit of blood still dripping from his bottom lip._

"_Seeevverrrusss…." Harry moaned softly, weakly jerking his hips slightly. The pleasure was still racing through his veins like fire._

_It was overwhelming for both of them. Severus cuddled his lover for as long as he could, whispering promises that he would never let him go. Harry mewled and buried his head into his mate's neck, taking in the soft masculine scent._

_But both knew that soon they would have to leave this world of dreams. But neither wished to. Reality sucked on so many levels, it wasn't even funny._

* * *

><p>Kai gasped awake, his sheets damp and twisted around his hips. Damn.<p>

Damn damn damn.

He murmured a soft cleansing charm before flopping back on the bed, mindful of his sweaty green wings. He remembered the dream and curiously reached up to touch his neck. The spot where Severus had bit him….

His hand came back bloody.

And then Kai couldn't help but snicker.

Of all people… Kai… Harry Potter… the prince of the Ashitars… had to be mated with the most sarcastic professor known to man and creature.

He sighed softly and turned around onto his stomach, cuddling into his warm blankets. He could almost smell Severus' scent in his pillow.

As he tried to go back to sleep, Kai wondered if Severus was taking this whole thing calmly, or freaking out. Merlin knew that both of them weren't on exactly the best of terms. Yes they had resolved their differences… but not to the extent that it was considered friendly. Especially not considered sexually intimate.

But the future held a light for once… and Kai couldn't help but smirk evilly. It was going to be so much fun going back to Hogwarts this year.

* * *

><p>Severus panted softly as he came awake. He groaned softly as he noticed he'd made a mess of himself. He quickly scourgio'd himself before putting his forgotten book aside. He yawned. Merlin… thank MERLIN it had been a dream. Only a dream.<p>

Still… the fact that Harry Potter was his true mate made things… intriguing.

He rubbed his mouth and envisioned he could still taste Harry's succulent blood. His hand came back bloody.

Bloody Hell.

The Potion's Master stared at his hand in wonder for a few minutes… trying to figure out if he should actually be calm about this… as he was. Sighing softly, he rested his head back against his chair's back, he wondered what Harry was thinking right now.

Or if he was awake at all.

* * *

><p><em>*Poor Severus and Kai, realizing through a shared dream that they are mates. But dreams and reality are two different things, despite being real enough in the dreamworld. The only reason why Severus is calm about this is because of two things. One, his shade inheritance recognizes Kai as his mate, and the other... is that Severus is in shock. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!*<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_*Thank you again for your lovely reviews! I greatly appreciate them!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Training and Owling<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai (Harry) woke from another pleasant dream. It was now August 5th, and the prince had made some progress in Salazar Slytherin's library. He had learned much about his creature inheritance, however with that knowledge came more questions. He delved in massive tomes hours upon end every day. But even he had his limits on how much information he could cram into his thick skull.<p>

So, when he wasn't searching for answers, he was exploring Slytherin's castle. There were dark rooms that held several interesting devices, study rooms with thick manuscripts and scrolls, potions labs that would make Snape's mouth water, and large training rooms big enough to fit Quidditch pitches in them.

He was slowly getting to know his many servants, and found each one to be very knowledgeable on the dark arts. Even the small pixie drake that had become Kai's familiar gave input on certain things. Speaking of the pixie drake, said creature was curled up in a ball next to Kai on the large soft bed, one clawed arm wrapped submissively around the prince's leg. Despite being small… almost as tiny as a cat, the creature was resourceful and had the strength to match a human wrestler. Kai yawned and stretched, running a hand through his long, silver hair.

He thought about the reoccurring dreams and wondered if Severus had any idea that these dreams… were actually shared by the both of them. This past dream had been similar to the very first one he'd had, only this time Severus had went down on him.

Blushing slightly, the sensual prince managed to pry his familiar's arm off of his leg. The sleepy cub blinked and yawned, sending a small burst of frost onto Kai's bedding. Kai chuckled softly and stroked the cub's forehead. Watching him lean up into his master's touch had the prince wondering yet again what to name the small tyke.

Hasajji had suggested Frosty, but Kai didn't think it suited the small cub. Sighing softly, Harry went to go shower, figuring that he'd choose a name later. Right now, he had breakfast and training to attend to. He still hadn't been able to send Hedwig to Ron and Hermione, due to the wards around the fortress. But he was getting closer to discovering the problem.

Once he did, he'd wager that he'd send several owls to his friends. Still, he did not want the others to worry about him, and he figured that it couldn't hurt to step outside the wards and send Hedwig with a message that he was alright and in the middle of training.

He also had to let Ron know that yes, he was going to see them on the Hogwarts Express, September 1st. It wouldn't be smart to just apparate to Hogwarts… much less just fly in. It'd be best to look normal… at least until… he found out who he could trust this year.

He knew that there was something dark stirring and would need as many supporters as he could get. Mursith even sensed it. And when creatures of the dark sensed something that made them even fear its existence, it was best for Kai to take notice of the warning signs. Yes, Kai had defeated Voldemort six months past, but that evil wizard had NOTHING on this new darkness.

He wasn't quite sure how he knew all of this… he just did. And gathering from what he had learned in the library, his line of ancestors all had the gift of precognition of some sort. Maybe his was geared towards feeling the elements around him.

After he showered and dressed in loose fitting clothing, Kai pulled his long hair back with a small leather thong and headed down to breakfast. Instead of house elves, the prince had Salamander Demons, so named by their slightly slimy iridescent skin coloring. Depending on the mood of the Salamander Demon, one could change their color to fiery red to a bright slime green. They were slightly larger than the average house elf, and had nasty tempers.

One thing Kai had learned about each one of the 'cooks' was to eat what they lay down for you, no questions asked. The concoctions were usually very good tasting and gave you strength. However, the Salamanders figured it a personal insult if one asked what exactly was in the concoctions. So, Kai ate whatever was in front of him, but only after he scanned each meal for poison or bad spells.

Despite having supposedly loyal servants now, Kai wasn't stupid. He didn't care if he was a tad bit paranoid, and thankfully the servants didn't take insult on him checking any meal. It was strange what the servants felt as insults and what they felt as compliments.

For one, Mursith found it a compliment if Kai looked him in the eye. But the large Basilisk Wyvern viewed it as a slight if Kai turned his back on him whilst still speaking with him. All of these customs Kai found intriguing through the past few days. Everything was so different now.

And Kai couldn't help but embrace the newness of his new home and servants, of whom he now started to consider as friends. His past at the Dursleys seemed far behind, and he felt like he had a new start… a new chance to make his life the way he wanted it to be. True, he wasn't so crazy about finding out he was a prince of a dying race with the wealth of England in his pockets, but he was enjoying the fact that he COULD do what he wanted now.

He was in a sense free.

And though that freedom came with a large set of responsibilities, Kai found it exhilarating to be able to be as he wanted to be. He could make his own rules, train his own way, without any fear of being slandered. Now, when he went back to school, he understood that there would be those out there wanting to smear his name. It was unavoidable.

But Kai would have the knowledge that if he wanted to… he could silence those idiots forever. Of course he'd never act on something like that unless he had to… but it was a comfort knowing that he had the power.

His attention turned to the folded rag named 'Dark Scholarly', and started reading it. Apparently, the dark witches and wizards who had a bit of money purchased this over the biased rag the 'Daily Prophet'. It was more informative and had no biased opinions whatsoever. They told it like it was, even down to the nitty gritty detail. Sometimes they would have murders down to the last gory detail, and Kai was a bit squeamish about reading those. So when he spotted something like that, he passed it up for different news altogether.

He turned to the second page and nearly dropped his tea. Scowling, he read the article about Hogwarts:

_**Hogwarts to be host of the 51**__**st**__** International Inheritance Tournament!**_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been chosen as the next host of the International Inheritance Tournament, which has been a traditional tournament among several Wizarding schools since its inception in 1793. Three other schools have been chosen to partake in this event. Those are as follows, Beauxbaton, Durmstrang, and Eringatan. _

_In light of the previous tournament held at Hogwarts, some were concerned about the safety of the school. The Triwizard Tournament ended with the death of one student due to He Who Must Not Be Named. Hogwarts longstanding Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stated in an earlier press release this past Monday that, 'Since Voldemort is no longer in existence I believe that the students should have the chance to compete in the tournament. This tournament may be a bit more dangerous than the last, but there will be no deaths this time. The professors and I deem it necessary to include grave restrictions to keep it from happening again.'_

Kai snorted at that last phrase. Of course Dumbledore would want to put all the students in danger this year. If it wasn't dark wizards bent on destroying the world, it was meddling old coots wanting to disrupt people's lives. Why couldn't they just have a normal year?

Still, the Inheritance Tournament sounded intriguing. He would definitely have to study up on it before school started. He finished his breakfast and went to go write Hermione and Ron a note. As he sat down at Slytherin's most favored desk, he took out some parchment and a quill.

Dabbing the quill in black ink, he started to write.

_Hermione and Ron,_

_Terribly sorry for not owling you sooner. I had to find out who exactly I was and what I was first. Before you ask, no, I cannot tell you about what I am until I see you both on the train to Hogwarts. Even then I might have to put up some silencing charms. One thing I can tell you both is that I am fine. Really, truly, fine… for the first time in my life. No more dreadful Dursleys, no more torture. I am in the middle of training myself. Hermione, you would not believe where I am right now._

_You would love it here, as I'm sure you would too, Ron. But as of yet, I cannot tell you my whereabouts. It would put you both in danger if this message was intercepted. A whole bunch of things have happened since the night of my inheritance, and for the first time in my life, I feel thrilled to be alive. I feel… different. And maybe that difference is a good thing. _

_As for the training, I got my hands on some good books for defense and offense. Even if Moldyshorts is dead and gone, there will always be someone worse to replace the bastard. So, I was fortunate to find these books. Hopefully I can master my powers by the time school runs around._

_I am surely going back to Hogwarts, especially after I read the news this morning. Can you believe it? Another tournament? Makes me wonder what will happen this year without Moldyshorts in the middle of the fiasco. I miss you both and hope to talk to you soon._

_~Harry_

As Kai sealed the letter and strapped it to Hedwig, the snowy owl pecked at his fingers and perched on his shoulder. Kai straightened and made his way outside of the castle and away from the wards. Once he passed the wards, he sent Hedwig on her way, turning to look where his castle supposedly stood. Instead, there was only woods and not far to the left, cliffs. He sighed and closed his eyes, walking back into the wards and sealing himself in his new sanctuary.

He went into one of the huge training rooms, duffel in hand and got set up. As he slung his duffel onto the ground, he reached into it and pulled out a few weapons that he had been training with. A wand was well and good for a wizard, but he was a magical creature. And magical creatures needed weapons at times. True, he might not have to use these weapons, but one could not be too careful. What would happen if somehow his magic failed him? He needed to be prepared for everything.

He unshrunk the large sword he'd been working with and put it aside. He then took out some daggers, wicked looking knives, spears, and even a bow and arrow set.

The archery he was getting better at with aim, but distractions were still making his life miserable in that area. His familiar liked 'helping' his master by being said distraction. And even when the little one tired of the game and fell asleep in a soft chair at the side of the room, Hasajji would take his place.

Kai knew that it was to teach him how to ignore distractions, but sometimes it was bloody irritating. It was especially annoying when Hasajji laughed at him, snorting flame when Kai did a stupid move. Hasajji wasn't the only one playing around. Other servants passing by stopped to watch, and still more wanted to join in on the fun.

This time however, Kai was blessedly alone with only the pixie drake as his companion. Kai started warming up, just going through the motions of normal martial arts. He had found a book on Karate and various other forms of muggle fighting arts and studied them extensively a few years back when Dudley was still harassing him.

It helped him clear his mind and warmed up his muscles easily. Finally, he started training with his weapons, wondering briefly if he'd ever get a chance to spar like this with Severus. True, the Potion's Master might be well seasoned, but Kai was younger and possibly more in shape. It would be something to see, for sure.

Thoughts going back to Severus had Kai lose his concentration a bit. He faltered and fell flat on his back when Hasajji managed to appear and shove him hard to the side. The spotted demon stared down at his master and snorted.

"_This time I didn't even have to distract you, Master. Your mind was miles away." _Hasajji pointedly put a clawed bare foot on top of Kai's chest, lightly pressing it teasingly.

Kai looked up at the demon and sighed. He had to work on his concentration. Thinking about Severus while training was not such a good idea. Hasajji let him up and sat down next to his master, regarding him with knowing eyes. Kai crossed his legs in front of him and idly rubbed the hilt of the sword he was working with.

Hasajji sighed softly and said, _"You need to get mated."_

Kai's eyes widened and he had the grace to blush. He avoided Hasajji's gaze and muttered, _"I'm perfectly fine. Besides it's complicated."_

"_Tche… still, you smell like arousal." _Hasajji gave the prince a smile that rivaled the Cheshire Cat. _"Many of us demons would not mind taking you on as a mate. But something tells me that you have already chosen one."_

"_Like I said, it's not that simple." _Kai sighed deeply and pushed some wayward silver strands of hair away from his face.

Hasajji nodded slowly and shrugged, _"Life is simple, Master. You just have to know how to live it." _And the demon blessedly left it at that.

Later, Kai stood on a balcony, looking over the cliffs and crashing waves nearby. The stars were magnificent tonight, without much light pollution at all. Though it was beautiful, Kai couldn't help but feel homesick. He missed Hogwarts, even though Dumbledore and him didn't see eye to eye much anymore. Kai had to remind himself that it was just another month until school. He'd be eating with his friends, studying… trying to keep out of trouble.

And there'd be the tournament as well. He wondered if this time around… he would get a choice of whether he could be in it or not. Last time, that asshole Deatheater Barty Crouch Jr had forced him to do it. But now… he was of age and he didn't have to worry about Voldemort.

Instead, he had to worry about that stirring evil. And he had to worry about his Newts. Despite no longer wanting to be an Auror, Kai still wanted to excel in his tests. He wanted to be able to leave Hogwarts with positive eyes. And plus… Severus would want him to do his best.

Shivering at the thought of the Potion's Master… his mate… he wondered what that man was doing right at that very moment. Was he reading in his room… was he now at Hogwarts… was he working on a potion? All those questions went through the prince's mind as he gazed up at the stars, feeling lonely.

* * *

><p><em>*Poor Kai. Don't worry, the next chapter will have loads of Severus in it. XD*<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_*Thank you again for your wonderful reviews!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Thoughts of One Potion's Master<strong>

* * *

><p>Blasted that old coot of a Headmaster! Severus sighed miserably as he paced the small confines of the sanctuary cottage. It had been over two weeks and he STILL had not been able to return to Hogwarts. Merlin's beard, he had potions to finish, he needed to clean up his lab… the list kept piling up. But no… the meddling old man had told him that he could not return until it was perfectly safe.<p>

Bloody Hell, Severus had been a spy for Albus for twenty years and faced MORE danger! So why was he not allowed back… home?

Hogwarts, Severus had decided early on, was more of a home to him than any other place. Certainly Snape Manor and Spinner's End were nothing if not dreary and dour. They both were in bad disrepair, and there wasn't much the potion's master could do about that.

Now however, Severus had his dark shade elf inheritance, so he wasn't quite sure if he could restore the two places into their splendid former glory. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to do that. Hogwarts… would forever be his home.

He spent most of his summers there, spent countless hours peering over his potions, scowling at students who had the misfortune of being in his classes. It was home.

True, the sanctuary of Hogwarts did not come without a debt… and a fierce burden. But Severus had dealt with being a spy and paid his dues every single time he was summoned to face that evil bastard Voldemort. But even then, Severus' guilt of Lily's death didn't fade until Harry killed off said bastard. Even now… when he knew that Harry was not Lily's son… and the only child of a long line of magical creatures, Severus felt indebted to the boy… if not to Lily anymore.

And said boy was now… his _mate._

Severus trembled slightly as turbulent emotions tormented his body and soul. He stopped in his pacing and plonked down on the steps leading to the main floor of the cottage. He sighed softly and put his head in his hands, his long, dark leathery wings folding neatly at his back.

He waited until the emotions calmed, before he pulled himself up to go find something to do. He had read every single book in the small library, had worked himself out several times in the exercise room, had taken time to work on his newly formed elf magic.

And yet, he was still going barking mad with boredom.

This agitation was only sated at night, when he allowed himself to dream of his mate… putting his frustrations into sensuous caresses and lust filled pleasure. _Harry_….. Severus mused, wondering how things had become so complicated.

True, things had been more complicated with Harry bloody Potter being at Hogwarts during school, but now… things had upped the complications to a drastic level. And Merlin knew what was going to happen when the new school year started.

A blasted two more weeks until September 1st, and he would be able to see Harry… no Prince Kaiden with his own eyes… and not his dream eyes. What would happen? Would they be able to keep their hands to themselves? Would they not be able to keep from going at it like a bunch of romping rabbits?

Sighing deeply, the tormented shade almost missed the Headmaster as the old fool came through the floo.

He regarded Albus with a sneer, saying, "It took you bloody well long enough to get here…."

If Albus didn't like the sarcasm coming from Severus, he didn't comment. Instead, he smiled slightly, "I have brought some interesting news, Severus. Would you mind terribly if we sat in the living room?"

Severus sighed and forced himself to stop sulking like a hormonal teenager. The shade stood and walked agilely over to perch on a backless lounge near the fire. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled slightly as he sat down on a soft cushioned chair. "Much better settings, don't you agree?"

Severus grunted, but folded his wings behind his back a bit more tightly. He wasn't comfortable having his wings folded up so tightly, but it was a natural instinct to do so to keep vulnerability at a minimum. Albus noted the action and sighed. "I take it you are getting more used to your powers?"

The shade nodded, idly pushing his long hair back over his shoulders. He then regarded the Headmaster, "Please save the pleasantries and get right to the point, Headmaster."

Albus' eyes twinkled a bit more at the shade's snarky behavior. It seemed Severus was becoming more used to himself being a shade. He was getting back to being the old Severus… in temperament at least. Better that than being overly silent and irrational.

Albus finally said, "I see that you are getting much more… thorny in your use of language. It's refreshing. However, like you said, let's dispense with the pleasantries. There has been some news from Harry."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Oh, and what does that twit have to do with me?" His words were without heat though, and Albus noted this, but did not comment.

Instead he ignored the phrase and went on, "Harry, it seems, is living in the old Slytherin Castle… known simply as the Castle of Darkness. I am sure you have heard of the place?"

"And how did you manage to find that out? He didn't just right out and say it in a letter?" If he had, then Harry was an idiot, thinking that his messages wouldn't get intercepted. But somehow, Severus knew that Harry hadn't done anything like that. His lover was more clever now than he'd ever been as the boy-who-bloody-lived-to-torment-him-to-no-end.

Albus shook his head. "No… he did not. He sent an owl to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger a few days ago, which did not explain his whereabouts or what he had found out about himself. The only thing he said was to not worry, that he was fine, and training. No… Harry did not divulge any secret about where he is located. Instead, he sent a peculiar looking creature to me, with the hopes that I could communicate with it."

Albus then reached into his robes and pulled out a small, grey creature with large yellow eyes. "This, is a pixie drake that has been hiding out in the Castle of Darkness with several other unusual creatures. He has… in fact become Harry's familiar."

"Merlin's beard, Albus… this… this creature…." Severus gulped, looking at the strange but cute creature.

"Yes. This creature is from a long line of Salazar Slytherin's familiars." Albus smiled kindly at the creature.

"And you… can communicate with it?" Severus asked, biting back the urge to reach over and pet the creature.

"Yes. It seems to be able to communicate with anyone it touches." Both men watched as the creature looked around, his wide eyes searching for something.

Finally, he spotted Severus. The cub trilled happily and crawled off of the Headmaster's lap and over the arm of the chair, down to cuddle himself in Severus' lap. Severus blinked at him and hesitantly stroked the creature.

The drake purred softly and nuzzled Severus' hand.

"I do believe, he likes you, Severus." Albus then explained, "He was sent not only to me, but to you as well. Harry was smart in believing that any owl he sent with explanations would be a very unwise thing to do. So, he sent the familiar to 'talk' to us."

The Headmaster stood and smiled, "I think I will leave you two alone for a bit."

"Headmaster, I…." Severus faltered, distracted by the pixie drake cuddling more close to his middle.

"I know… Severus. And you will be able to come back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, if that is convenient?" Albus nearly chuckled when Severus was startled out of his reverie.

Severus exclaimed, "Yes… perfectly alright."

"Good. Then… I will bid you both a good afternoon and I will return for the cub later on tonight. I think… Harry would like to have his little familiar back safe and sound." And with that, the Headmaster left through the floo.

* * *

><p>For a moment, Severus didn't do anything, just petted the submissive pixie drake. The creature enjoyed the attention, nuzzling the shade's hand and purring contentedly. Finally, however, Severus mused, "Now how am I supposed to talk to the blasted creature?"<p>

The drake snorted, and a puff of frost coated one of Severus' wings. He shook it slightly and sighed. The drake looked up at him with wide, yellow eyes before crooning, _"Master wants Icarus to relay a message to goggle eyed old man with no fashion sense and master's mate."_

Severus blinked down at the creature with bemusement. How in Merlin's name could he understand such gibberish at all? It was a bunch of chirps and hisses… some clicks and grunts, but Severus could bloody understand the language!

The creature sighed and nipped at Severus' hand. _"Since goggle eyed old man was relayed the message, one message is left for Icarus to speak. You are master's mate. I recognize your scent. It smells of dark sage and po….potions! _The creature sneezed, causing frost to gather on Severus' loose fitted pants.

The dark shade elf chuckled, in spite of himself and brushed off the frost. How could anyone not adore this creature? And how in the Hell had the creature smelled potions on him? He hadn't come close to a cauldron in almost three whole weeks!

The creature looked at him expectantly until finally Severus sighed. "Well, _Icarus, _by all means, tell me what my… mate wants to say."

Icarus blinked up at him for a moment, the drake's eyes glowing slightly before he said very carefully, '_"Professor, I am sure you are curious as to what message I am sending you, and don't worry, it won't be some mushy insane crap that will have you running for cover. I just wanted to let you know that yes, our dreams are shared, and yes, I don't mind where they lead one bit. I am currently training with servants that were formerly ones of Salazar Slytherin. You'd find it interesting that demons, wyverns, and drakes are just a small creature setup that makes up my training companions. However 'fun' it is training with these creatures, none can match up to training with wizards and witches. I am finding it more difficult every day to train, and yearn for the day that I can possibly train with you. If you would be interested in sparring with me… possibly with weapons combat, let me know and together we can set up a time to do so at Hogwarts after the start of school. _

_I am finding out more and more about myself and my lineage, but the more I discover, the more I find that I am vastly ignorant in many things.'"_

Severus snorted about that last part, but he allowed Icarus to go on. The drake sighed and spoke again, '"_I find it harder every day to keep a glamour over my appearance. I wonder if you are having the same problem. I didn't have much of a problem when leaving the Dursleys and going to Gringotts. It was sort of a futile attempt since the goblins knew exactly who I was as soon as I stepped up to their pedestal. But at least I hid myself adequately from other beings that might want to do me harm. But now, I feel it increasingly difficult to mask my appearance. The books in Slytherin's old library say only that my elemental magic might be waning due to not being able to find a regenerative source nearby. Severus, I am so confused at times… it feels like I am getting nowhere, and yet… I am getting somewhere. My emotions are high strung… moreso than normal, and the only time I am calm… is when I dream with you. Ok, enough of the sappy stuff, I need to get going. If you wish, you may tell Icarus what your reply is, and he will retain the message. I hate having to send him on a mission like this when he's only a cub, but he was the safest route."'_

So… the brat was having similar problems to himself. Severus sighed and stroked the drake for a while, musing over what Harry had said. The boy may have turned into a confident submissive man, but he was still young and confused. Harry… no Kai… needed his help.

It was just up to Severus if he wanted to give the submissive help.

* * *

><p>It wasn't yet dinnertime, when Severus found the answers to their little problems. He sighed and scanned through an old book he had acquired from Hogwarts through owl post. Severus absently stroked Icarus' head, finding the rumbling purr soothing and pleasant to hear. Finally, Severus told the drake a return message for Kai.<p>

The creature repeated it back to him a few times to get it right before it was time for Dumbledore to come calling. The Headmaster didn't disappoint and was stepping through the floo by the last stroke of seven.

"Ah, Severus… I see you have figured out how this little one manages to speak to us?" Dumbledore gently took the creature up in his arms.

The drake snorted some frost, not liking being pulled away from his new friend, but snuggled into the Headmaster's robes. He wanted to go home soon and cuddle with his master. Icarus blinked with yellow eyes as Severus nodded, "Salazar Slytherin put a spell on all of his servants, no matter what kind of creature to have them able to understand and be understood by wizards and witches."

"Yes, that's right. What also is curious is that Icarus here, speaks only parseltongue. So… in a strange sort of way, we can understand the complex snake language." Dumbledore mused.

Severus nodded. "I figured that out myself a few hours ago." The shade then bid the Headmaster good night and gave the drake one final rub before the two left.

Now alone, Severus shivered, feeling… lonely. Not… alone… but LONELY. He was yearning for something. And he didn't really want to think about who… he was yearning for. He concentrated on eating a small dinner and packing up to leave for Hogwarts the next morning.

He couldn't wait to get out of this blasted retrieve. He wanted to get back to his potions… and to normalcy… as best he could.

Still, in the dark hours of the night, he envisioned his lover huddled in his arms, just taking comfort in the embrace.

As Severus closed his eyes, he dreamed of gentle caresses and silver soft hair.

* * *

><p>Kai watched as the fire in his floo died down to a pale orange, his familiar now in his arms. The cub crooned and nuzzled his chest, taking warmth against the Ashitar's soft skin. <em>"Missed… master." <em>Icarus hissed, burrowing closer if possible against Kai's chest.

Hasajji snorted a bit at the action, but Kai didn't mind. _"Your mate is well?" _The spotted demon asked.

Kai nodded slowly, listening with rapt attention at the message his mate had sent. Severus was indeed fine, just going a bit stir crazy in the cottage he'd been forced to take sanctuary in for a bit. The man had also found out what sort of regenerative source they both would need in order to keep up their glamours during school.

It seems that dark shade elves needed to touch their mate physically once during the day to keep their powers charged. With Ashitars, it was a bit different. Since Kai was more of a… rare creature, he needed… regeneration by the kiss… of his mate.

And though Kai knew that there was a possibility that these kisses could be just pecks on the lips, he also knew… that he'd do anything… just to have the chance at having a soul fucking kiss like in his dreams with Severus.

Severus had also commented that the high string of emotions was also something he had to deal with. It was a part of their inheritance, and would settle down once they came into close contact with one another during school. But for now, they would have to deal with the mood swings. As for sparring, Severus found it 'something to look forward to… being able to finally whip his arse'. Kai chuckled softly at that.

Feeling more content, Kai got ready for bed, the prospect of dreaming of his lover… thick in his head. He yearned for him… and Kai… wasn't so sure… if he should resist it.

Maybe… wanting Severus was something that was just as natural as breathing for Kai.

And maybe… just maybe… Kai… would have a chance… to build a happier existence.

* * *

><p><em>*There ya go, a bit more of Severus' side. The next chapter deals with revelations that will leave you stunned! I hope to have it up on Monday. Oh, and I fixed the spelling errors for Slytherin. Thank you to those who have pointed it out that the name is spelled Salazar, not Salthazar. Also, thank you for those of you who have pointed it out that Malfoy's wife is Narcissa, not Narcissus. I had no idea why I put it 'Narcissus', but it's fixed now in the later chapters too.*<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_*Thank you again for your lovely reviews! Beware, this chapter has some surprises in it. It surprised ME when I wrote it! Enjoy.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Messages from Friends and Former Foes<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai (Harry) smiled when he heard a soft pecking at one of his windows. He was sitting in one of Slytherin's large studies, reading some old Parseltongue scrolls about the Dark Arts, and how the young Ashitar could use those spells against the new evil arising. It was always a good thing to be prepared and educated. With all of the resources Slytherin had left behind in his castle, Kai could spend hours studying things that would have made the Restricted Section in Hogwarts seem tame.<p>

Now, as he looked up from one long scroll, he spotted Hedwig on the window seal, letters in her beak and attached to her leg. The poor bird looked laden down with a few parcels too. Having been able to finally get Hedwig adjusted to the wards surrounding the castle, Kai could now get owl post whenever he wanted.

And poor Hedwig wouldn't have to be cooped up in the small owlry in one of the high towers of the castle. Kai opened the latch of one of the windows and let the owl in. Hedwig flapped her wings a bit as she unloaded all of the junk she was carrying onto Kai's desk. Kai gave her a small treat and stroked her crest a bit before saying, "Thanks, Hedwig."

The owl pecked at his fingers a bit before flapping her wings and leaving to go hunt. It was a nice evening to go hunt, the stars shining brightly in the black, velvet sky above the castle. Kai sighed softly and flipped through the post, finding a few letters from Ron, Hermione, and even the Headmaster. He snorted at the Hogwarts letter that probably spoke of his seventh year classes and things he would need.

Dumbledore was nothing if efficient. But though Kai understood why Dumbledore still treated him like a child, it irritated the young man to no end. It seemed that the Headmaster still believed that Kai was under his thumb. Well, this new year at Hogwarts would show differently. Kai slowly smiled impishly. It would be amusing to see how much things would change.

Kai was no longer the bloody-boy-who-lived-to-serve-the-masses. Instead, he was Prince Kai. He was himself. Kai opened the Headmaster's letter and read the contents.

_Harry, my boy, with your earlier request to be resorted with the new creature refugees attending school, I have decided with reluctance that it will be so. You are not the only one who has come into their creature inheritance due to the new dark forces arising. However, I must suggest to tread carefully. Some students and teachers may not understand why you wish to be resorted. I will do my best to dissolve the tension this will undoubtedly cause, but I cannot be there all the time._

Kai rolled his eyes. The Headmaster dare threaten him? Whatever for? That was totally unnecessary! Besides, he could very well take care of himself. He didn't need the meddling old fool for protection anymore. As if Dumbledore had protected him much with the Dursleys. Oh, Dumbledore protected him a few times, but that was to protect his **investment**… not Kai as a person.

He sighed softly and continued to read.

_As for your request to build the DA into a dueling club of sorts that would be open to all students, creature blood or not, I think that would be a splendid idea, providing that you have at least two teachers supervising it. The other three schools might have some students who would like to join up as well._

Kai snorted. He didn't need to have supervision, but he guessed that Dumbledore wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, it would give him a chance to have two teachers of his choosing. Perhaps Severus would be one… but who would be the other? Severus had said that he was going to be teaching Potions this year instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts because of the lack of any 'notable person for his replacement'. That was a load of crap, in Kai's opinion, but Dumbledore was Dumbledore.

So who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? It probably would not be Lupin, though Kai wouldn't mind seeing him teaching again. Leaving those pondering thoughts for later, Kai read the rest of Dumbledore's letter.

_As for the tournament, you do not have to join this one, Harry. I wouldn't have you worry about it. Though you are of age now, I gather that you have more than enough things on your plate than to worry about this. If you do wish to go for the tryouts, then I suggest good luck. You will need it._

Kai sighed and fought to control his rapidly thinning patience. When was the old fool going to realize that Kai was an adult now, not some child? He had defeated Voldemort single-handedly! And yet Dumbledore still thought him an innocent boy with no thought of his future. It was utterly maddening.

Kai rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a headache. He briefly wondered if Dumbledore treated Severus like this. Sighing softly, he put the letter aside and looked through the rest of his mail. The letters from Ron and Hermione were pretty much the same, stating that things were fine, and they thankfully didn't press on the subject of his inheritance. However, Hermione had studied up on the Inheritance Tournament and was anxious to talk about it, but not by post.

Kai briefly wondered if he could make a fire call to the two. But doing that could be dangerous as well. He sighed, deciding the best thing to do was to wait until the train ride to Hogwarts. Only then would it be safe enough to discuss things. For right now, he would just have to bide his time and strengthen his new found skills.

Ron had been pretty upset about the whole idea of another Tournament, especially since that meant that there would be no Quidditch playing this year. Kai didn't mind that. He loved Quidditch, the feeling of the air rushing in his face as he flew on a broom was something he enjoyed. But, he now had wings. Four of them.

And he had yet to test them out. He'd been concentrating on physical workouts, but not aerial. Perhaps he should speak with one of the wyvern servants. What was his name? Oh yes… Crimblitze. But first, he needed to read the rest of his mail.

As he scanned through his Hogwarts letter, he spotted two other letters that were blank. Arching an eyebrow, he briefly cast a few charms to reveal any malignant spells. Finding no spells whatsoever on each letter, he opened the first, which smelled a bit like the cologne Draco Malfoy used. He coughed slightly as it tickled his nose, but then read the letter.

It was strange getting a letter from the git. True, Draco and Malfoy Sr. had been found out spies in the last battle, but it was still something hard to swallow. Their relationship at best was described as uncomfortable.

_Potter,_

_Just thought you would want to know that I, too, have had a creature inheritance. Don't ask how I found out about your inheritance, I just did. My father… and I would like to know if you knew about an Order meeting scheduled for tomorrow at six. If you haven't, it's not surprising due to how Dumbledore has been very secretive about things. When has he not? _

_I don't really care if you care about the meeting or anything to do with the Order. What I wanted you to know is that this meeting, is to discuss another prophecy, and yes, it deals with you._

_Have I got your attention yet? Figured that would interest you. If you are as curious as my father and I are about this prophecy, meet us at Malfoy Manor at eight tomorrow night. Please come glamoured, that way it will not draw suspicion. Give the house elf the pass code 'Dark at Heart' and he will give you anything you ask for in refreshments._

_Draco_

Well that was odd. Still, it sounded like there was some truth in it. But Kai was no fool, and by experience alone dealing with Draco, or any of the Malfoys, gave him warnings to tread carefully. Kai knew this was probably a trap or some ploy to get him into more of an alliance with the Malfoys. He wasn't stupid by any means.

The Malfoys were a family that craved power. And if they knew of his inheritance, then the Malfoys would deem it necessary to ally themselves with a greater power than themselves. In this case… it'd be him. But should he let himself be ensnared?

It really didn't surprise him in the least that the Order was on the move. But a new prophecy?

Draco was right. He was intrigued.

But Kai was tired of dealing with prophecies and fate that tried to mold him into it's schemes. He was now a changed person, a person who owned himself and could take care of himself. Make his own decisions. But still… there was that evil lurking out there somewhere. Would this prophecy enlighten him onto what exactly it was?

As he pondered on Draco's letter, he glanced at the other blank letter… one that he had a sneaky suspicion was from Malfoy Sr. himself.

Finally letting his brain rest, Kai opened the letter, finding that indeed… it was from Lucius Malfoy.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I assume that you have received Draco and my letters about the same time. Whether or not you have read Draco's first is irrelevant. What I am about to divulge is to be kept at your discretion. It's a very delicate subject. That is why only you can read this letter. It is spelled to become blank if fallen into the wrong hands._

_About a month ago, I received a letter from your late mother._

Kai's eyes widened slightly at that. Totally interested now, the young man read the letter carefully, not wanting to miss any information.

_Apparently, I have a son I did not know about._

_You must think it incredible, that me… someone who has tried to kill you several times in the past is indeed, your father. Yes, Harry… or Kaiden… I am what makes Grindewald part of your inheritance. I was adopted at a very young age by the Malfoys, a pure blood Wizarding family that was dead set in the old ways. As a child, my identity was spelled to come out only once I reached inheritance… much like yours was. Otherwise the Malfoys probably wouldn't have taken me in, finding my tainted blood too ill to think about. _

_It was a large shock to me when I found out about my inheritance once I turned 17. I am apparently Lucius Octavus Grindewald Malfoy. The Malfoys blood adopted me, so I take their name as well. I am Grindewald's son from a failed marriage to a Rune Druidess. My conception occurred while Grindewald and Dumbledore were separated for a time. Grindewald was encouraged to bear an heir by elders he had encountered during that time. Otherwise, he would have probably stayed as Dumbledore's secret lover._

Kai had to reread the first part of the letter several times, wrapping his head around '_I have a son I did not know about' _and _'Dumbledore's secret lover'. _It all made sense now. The puzzle pieces had finally clicked. That's why his father hadn't been mentioned at Gringotts. Apparently his mother had hated what his father had become and disowned him completely.

He read further down and was found that his musings were correct.

_I was in school when I first met your mother. She was everything I dreamed of, and I married her in secret. No one knew of our marriage except for the Potters, who were sworn to secrecy. In order to protect Savae, I joined up with Dumbledore to be a spy on the dark lord. However, Savae heard a rumor about me killing countless muggles, and we had words…. She did not believe that I was a spy for the light, and couldn't understand why I was now a Deatheater. I understood why she said those things. I had been forced to kill those muggles, and to her… it was unforgivable._

_In a fit of rage, she disowned me. And I fear… I deserved it. So… within two weeks of being married, our marriage was annulled and she disappeared._

_It was only later, when I had married Narcissa and had Draco, that I found out about your mother's demise. Before her death, she sent a letter to me, spelled that I would only reach it when you have reached of age, saying that it was your choice whether or not to accept me as your father. And if you chose to do so, you could accept my inheritance to you._

_As she said, it is your choice. I know things are not great between you, Draco, and I, but I believe that can change, if you are willing. We can talk more about this and the prophecy tomorrow evening if it is convenient to you._

_Lucius Octavus Grindewald Malfoy_

Kai sat there stunned for several long minutes.

It all seemed too insane to be real. But things added up. He refused to be angry with his mother. She had done what she thought was best, and in so doing, had kept him a secret. However, it was stressing to think that he could have had a better life than being cooped up at the Dursleys. True, the Malfoys were a bunch of prats, but they probably would have treated him a whole lot better than the Dursleys ever did.

Several emotions came at him from all sides of the spectrum, and he had to calm himself down, lest his emotions flared too much. Whenever they did, his servants had the habit of coming by to see what was wrong. True enough, Icarus made his way to his master's study, peering around the corner of a large door, his yellow eyes blinking this way and that.

When he spotted the silver haired master, Icarus cooed softly and flew over to him. In the past week, Icarus' wings had grown enough so he could fly. He could only fly small distances, but it was an amusing change to crawling everywhere. He perched himself on Kai's shoulder and purred questionably.

Kai sighed and stroked the comforting familiar for a few minutes, feeling his emotions swirl, but at a lighter pace. Icarus and Hedwig always seemed to understand his mood swings, and they were there for him whenever he felt the pain of loneliness too much.

His thoughts went back to the discarded letter, which was now spelled blank.

Kai wondered if Lucius really was telling the truth. And if he was… then what was going to happen now? There was now only one course of action. He would have to meet with the Malfoys tomorrow. And he would have to get more of an explanation. He wanted to see his mother's letter if it were possible.

And what about Draco? Did the boy know all this? And if so… how did it feel to know that his former arch nemesis was in fact his half brother?

But something didn't add up right. If Draco was in fact, older than him by a few months… did that mean that Lucius had conceived the boy from Narcissa before or during his marriage with Savae? Kai got up from his seat and went to Slytherin's library, Icarus snuggled at his neck.

* * *

><p>Sighing in defeat, Kai collapsed onto the floor of the library, surrounded by books and scrolls. He was so tired. He rubbed his eyes and thought about the information he had found. Apparently, it was possible that he was in fact Draco's half brother. And with no betrayal on any part of the families. The gestation period for an Ashitar female or submissive male was exactly fourteen months.<p>

Merlin have mercy on those poor bearers.

Kai could not even imagine how unbearable pregnancy was drug out like that. He didn't even want to think about pregnancy at all. But, if he calculated correctly, then Lucius had married Narcissa four… to five months after Savae had divorced him. Counting backward, Kai came to the conclusion that his parents had married in May, 1979. Sitting up, the boy wondered if he should order some books by owl post about past marriages in the past twenty years. But that would take too long. He slowly smiled. Why not contact someone who was there at Lucius and Narcissa's wedding? He stretched and left to go find Hedwig. He would have asked Icarus to go see the snarky Potions' master, but decided the little guy needed a rest.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sighed comfortably in the familiar surroundings of his Potions Lab. After coming back to Hogwarts the week before, the Potions' Master had the lovely job of cleaning everything and getting back on his potions. Now, he was almost caught up and was content as he looked around the lab.<p>

It had been a trial to keep his wings nicely tucked out of the way on his back while making potions. But he was slowly getting used to the comforting weights. He had yet been able to go stretch his wings and fly in the surroundings of Hogwarts, but he made it a point to do so later on in the week.

September first was fast approaching, and he had to get as many potions that were needed to Poppy for the hospital wing. However, this did not mean that he couldn't take a few hours of relaxation and idle flying. He hadn't flown with these leathery wings in nearly twenty years, due to the inheritance seal. But if he remembered correctly, the experience had been a joy.

And dunderheads wondered why Snape despised brooms. Why have brooms when you had wings? Still, even after twenty years without his true nature revealed, he couldn't stand brooms. Those things were tricky contraptions. Now, he didn't mind watching his Slytherins ride on those things, but if he didn't have to go near one, he didn't do so.

His thoughts turned back to Harry… or Kai, as he was now calling himself. The boy had sent an owl asking about one very peculiar inquiry this morning via Hedwig. And though Severus didn't mind telling Kai about the pure blood marriage, he was confused as to why the boy would want to know something like that.

But then the boy had said something about Draco telling him about an Order Meeting that was to be tonight. That was odd, for Severus had not been told about this meeting at all. It made the shade think that it was not only about Kai, but about himself as well. And if so, why in Merlin's name was Albus keeping this from him?

Sighing softly, Severus put a stasis charm on the cauldrons to keep them level while he answered Kai's letter. He decided to leave Hedwig to rest for a bit, especially if posts were being watched by anything or anyone dangerous. It would be better to send his older horned owl, Asprodel. Kai had managed to make the wards around the Castle of Darkness accept Pig and Asprodel, but any other owls were not allowed admittance.

He walked up the stairs to the owlry, finding Asprodel sitting next to Hedwig, trying to sleep with his eyes open. Spotting Severus, Asprodel flapped his wings slightly and hooted in greeting. Severus allowed a small rare smile for the owl before allowing the bird to perch on his offered arm. Attaching the note to Asprodel's leg, he murmured, "Castle of Darkness." He stroked his owl's crest gently before sending him off. Asprodel had been with him for several years, after his first owl Iblik had been killed in the first war. The owl did not replace Iblik, but Severus still was fond of him. The owl hooted softly before taking flight.

He gave Hedwig a gentle rub on the head before leaving to go back downstairs. He sighed softly and stopped to look at the surrounding grounds of Hogwarts. It was a beautiful, rare sunny day. The Headmaster had told all of the teachers about Severus' inheritance, so he didn't have to really hide his appearance until the students came.

But the Headmaster was trying to find a way around that too.

Apparently there were going to be creature refugees coming to Hogwarts due to the fall of another evil wizard in America. The evil wizard had fallen yes, but had left thousands of orphans that had no homes to go to, or no relatives to help. So, not only would they have the Inheritance Tournament, and with it three other schools being hosted, they would have creature orphans.

Albus had already asked Hogwarts to make a new wing for these orphans so that they could be amongst their own kind. Severus didn't quite know what was going to happen once the students started piling in for the new year.

The only thing he knew as that he… and those with creature blood… would have to be exposed to all of Hogwarts. It seemed so strange that when he first felt his inheritance coming, the old codger Headmaster had wanted him to find a way to glamour his new self. And now… he was wanting Severus and the others to be exposed.

It didn't make any sense.

Oh, it made sense that the Headmaster wanted everyone to be as comfortable as possible, especially the refugees, finding that there were other people and teachers with creature blood in them, but it didn't make sense that the glamours were to go away completely.

Even Kai's.

He had yet to inform his lover of that small detail, but he figured that Kai would learn of it soon enough. There was only one week until the start of term. And once it came… there would be no looking back.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable and exposed with no glamours on, Severus went back to his potions, figuring that he'd be able to fly under the cover of darkness tonight.

* * *

><p><em>*There ya go, lots of surprises. The next chapter deals with Kai's trip to Hogsmeade, and then later, the visit at Malfoy Manor.*<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_*Thank you again for your lovely reviews! is being a pain again, so I am uploading this new chapter on one of my old chapters. Beautiful, right? Anyways, remember that evil creature mentioned in the second chapter at Gringotts? Well, here he is again. Enjoy.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Creature in Hogsmeade<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai sighed softly as he made his way through the streets of Hogsmeade the next morning, trying to decide if he really should bring some sort of gift to the hosts of Malfoy Manor. It wasn't like it was going to be a social call, but from the customs he had read about in Slytherin's library, it was stressed that your host or hostess should be given something! Whether it was a bouquet of flowers for the hostess, or a bottle of fine wine, it was said that it made things easier to bear in the presence of the hosting family.<p>

But, did Kai really want to do something like that? Even if Lucius Malfoy was in fact his father, the man had tried to kill him… not once, but several times! And why would he get Draco anything at all? The prat had practically everything on the face of the planet! Kai quizzically looked into some of the stores, feeling a bit more confused as swirling emotions flooded through him like tidal waves.

He crossed his arms over his middle, an insecure habit he had picked up years ago, and scowled at his reflection. 'Come glamoured', the letter had said. Apparently, the Malfoys had no clue what he looked like now. Kai wasn't the tiny, geeky, spectacled boy anymore. He slowly smiled. Maybe that was a good thing. He chuckled softly to himself. Maybe he should come as he looked now, with his silver hair and long green wings.

It would be amusing to see what the Malfoys thought of him then. But, even as that idea held merit, Kai wasn't a fool. He did not wish anyone to know what he looked like… truly at this point. Hence, he came to Hogsmeade looking like a not so noticeable brown haired, brown eyed man. If anything, he looked like any normal young wizard looking around for something.

Self preservation was foremost in Kai's thoughts. True, maybe he was paranoid, but he always felt it was wise to be prepared. He knew that there were hostile things out there, waiting to pounce on him, given the chance, and he had stopped thinking about why he knew all this. He just chalked it up to Ashitar danger senses, and left it at that.

So, though shocking the Malfoys would be entertaining, it would be a stupid act if he led danger to their doorstep. Kai had the grace to acknowledge that he was still unaware of his full potential as an Ashitar. He had learned much about himself, but again… with that knowledge came more questions. No, though he wasn't particularly fond of the Malfoys, it would be safer to himself as well as them to keep his true self secret.

Only when he reviewed all the evidence given to him by the Malfoys, would he reveal his true self. And even then, it would be under a strict wizard oath to not voice his appearance to anyone unless a person already knew of it.

He shivered slightly, despite it being a rare, sunny day. Something didn't feel quite right in the air around him. It was as if… someone… or something evil was nearby. He stretched out his senses, pretending to look at a shop's window that held several baubles in it. When he couldn't locate the source of evil energy, Kai sighed and moved on.

* * *

><p>A dark creature in the shadows of one store hissed with annoyance. That was close. It appeared his master was correct in thinking that the boy would be here today. But, for some odd reason, the creature could not track his scent. It meant only one thing, that the boy knew how to watch his arse and had a heavy disguise on. Bloody elementals. Their power always made his skin itch.<p>

The creature hissed again as another wave of magic came nearby. Damn it all to hell! How was he supposed to follow the elemental if he had to stay under cover? He had almost been caught a few times already! Spitting to the side, he ignored the sizzling ground that was the result of his saliva hitting it. The creature shivered and put himself into another glamour before slinking away.

He'd have to be quick about it.

His master had not liked his failure at the wizard bank four weeks prior. He still had some wounds that needed to mend due to it. But, the creature was wise enough to know that if he failed again, the dark lord would filet him alive. The creature didn't mind death. Death would actually be a blessing if he failed.

So, with a resigned hatred for his prey, the creature stealthily scouted around the dark areas of Hogsmeade, watching and waiting for any sign that the elemental was unguarded.

* * *

><p>Kai sighed as he felt the evil presence leave for the moment. The prince resumed his hunt for something suitable for the Malfoys. He had decided that he might as well surprise them by following traditions. But what did you get a family that had everything? He didn't want to be stupid and give them something from the Castle of Darkness. Besides, each item in there had spells on them to ensure that they stayed inside the castle walls. He found himself going inside a darker looking shop near the outskirts of town.<p>

Apparently, Hogsmeade had the same principle as Diagon Alley. Where Diagon Alley had Knockturn Alley, Hogsmeade had Blitewood Row. Blitewood Row was on the outskirts of town and held all of the abnormal… darker shops. Kai found himself intrigued as he stepped foot into "Cain's Shop of Extraordinary Things".

It was lighter inside than it looked on the outside, but not by much. Kai browsed through all sorts of rare potion ingredients, cursed items, and many other things. He found a rather interesting looking walking stick with a strange black orb on the top, but then disregarded it, knowing that Malfoy Sr. used his own cane to house his wand. Scowling with thought, he wandered over to the corner of the shop and spotted something different.

It was a box… of sorts, no bigger than one that held a normal Potions Kit. It had silver lining with snakes on the sides. He read the inscription on the label, not wanting to touch something that was obviously cursed. It said simply: 'Blood Seeker'. How odd. He was broken out of his reverie as the shopkeeper came by and smiled knowingly.

"Never seen a Blood Seeker before, have you, boy?" The owner of the shop looked a bit middle aged, though his piercing black eyes suggested that he was older, much older than he looked.

Kai chose his words carefully, "No, I have not. What… exactly does it do?" Then Kai elaborated, "I am looking for a hosting gift for a family that collects dark artifacts."

The shopkeeper nodded and waved his hand at the box, "It would make a good gift for anyone who is interested in questionable artifacts, dark or light. As for… what it does… let me show you." The keeper opened the box, smiling slightly as he did so. "The box itself is completely harmless, as you can see. Now… the danger is the objects inside." He then took out the objects that were within the box with a soft black cloth.

Kai looked over it curiously. The items within was a set of wrist bands, black in color with green emeralds on the sides. "When put on, they allow the bearer to see through any façade, glamour or disguise. It is great for defense. But then you might ask me, what is the danger then to these bands?" The keeper tried to touch one, with a gloved finger. Within a few seconds, the wristband emitted an electric charge.

Kai blinked in surprise. "A blood resistance barrier. That's why it's considered a blood seeker. It only allows for someone that it recognizes by blood to touch it."

"Excellent, my boy." The keeper said softly, "These were used by the Druids of old to protect themselves from harm, and to find out if they had a friend or foe in their midst. And it also worked sort of like a wand. Therefore, they could cast spells with their hands, rather than with their wand."

Druids? Kai's eyes sharpened. Interesting. "So, someone of Druid blood is only able to touch them…."

The shopkeeper laughed. "Very good. However, not one person that I have seen come into my shop that has been able to touch these. You'd be hard pressed being able to find anyone of Druid blood nearby. They were killed out by muggles and wizards who feared their 'different' ways."

"What other objects do you have pertaining to Druids?" If he thought right, then Draco had come into his Druid blood… lest he got some creature inheritance from his mother. If that were the case, then he could always keep the wrist bands in Slytherin Castle until he figured what to do with them.

The shopkeeper's eyes slightly widened before he smiled and stealthily put away the wristbands back into the box. He silently gestured for Kai to follow him to the other side of the shop. He spent nearly an hour going over the various things that the shopkeeper had to offer before finally deciding on the wrist guards and a Druid choker set, which served as a ward of protection as well as a communication device when pressed onto the stone. It's partner was a set of long earrings.

Whereas the wrist guards only allowed a Druid to touch them, the earrings and choker were not charmed like that in the least. The choker was best used on one with Druid blood… offering more protection, but it allowed anyone to touch it. He was given instructions on how the earrings and choker worked as communicators . Kai paid for the items and thanked the shopkeeper before leaving, heading towards a Metal-smith shop.

An idea was forming into his head, and he wanted to make sure that his plan went into fruition before he left to go home to wash up and change. He spoke with the Metal-smith at length about possibly making a few more sets of earrings that could be possibly spelled as communicators, and left the shop content.

The Metal-smith had been enthusiastic about making the duplicates, especially when Kai gave him a bonus to make them flawless. Sometimes it helped having money. On his way through the rest of Hogsmeade, he felt it again. The crawling sensation of evil lurking nearby.

This time however, he followed it.

It was nearing the outskirts of Hogsmeade when he spotted the creature. It was tall, and slender, but obviously glamoured. Lucky for Kai that his elemental skills could see right through those heavily wrought glamours. The creature was hideous, with vibrant red eyes.

It looked this way and that, trying to sense where he was, no doubt. Thank Merlin that Kai had heavily disguised himself, for the creature had no idea where he was, only that he was near. The hair on the back of Kai's neck stood up as the creature looked straight at him.

The creature hissed out, _"Elemental!"_ in parseltongue before it raced at breathtaking speed towards Kai. Not even thinking, Kai apparated away. When he landed in the Castle of Darkness grounds, he sighed softly. He smirked slowly as he looked over at the shivering dark creature moaning on the ground. Slytherin's wards were not so nice on wholly evil beings, even if they were accidentally invited on the grounds by apparation.

_"Bloody heathen!"_ The creature gasped out, curling in on himself, wracked with pain.

Kai dropped his glamours, since he was now safely at home, and the creature was incapacitated. He crouched down to look the creature over. It truly was rather… ugly, with scaly skin, fangs, and demon red eyes. It reminded Kai of Gollum from the Lord of the Rings, though Gollum looked a sight better than this creature.

It had some ragged wounds on it's back and legs, making Kai feel a bit of pity towards the creature. He never enjoyed the thought of hurting a dum animal, and couldn't see the necessity of torturing things. _"Calm down."_ He murmured softly as he adjusted the wards to let up off of the poor creature.

As soon as the creature could breathe without cringing, it glowered at Kai sullenly. _"Well, aren't you going to kill me?" _He asked, spitting a bit.

_"Why should I?"_ Kai smiled slightly, gently healing the creature's wounds.

The evil creature stared incredulously at Kai as if he'd grown a second head. _"Are you daft or something? I just tried to kill you!"_

_"Note the word, 'try'."_ Kai chuckled, not scared of this creature in the least. Compared to Hasajji, this creature was like an imp. _"Now, I will give you two options. One, you can go back to your master, and never set foot again in my presence, lest you truly die, or you can come to the castle and join with me. It's your choice."_ Kai said, finishing healing the creature.

The creature sat up slowly and took stock of his now fading scars. Hesitant, but mistrusting red eyes turned to look up at Kai. The elemental was beautiful. And though the creature did not like beauty much, given his own hideous appearance, he had to admit that this one was attractive.

He thought… truly thought of the proposition. Going back to his master after failing yet again was not an option. And yet, should he really join this elemental? He did not like them one bit. They were too prideful and powerful for their own good, but still… the elemental had healed his wounds, had spared his life. So, he sort of owed a life's debt didn't he?

Sighing, he decided it was best to live for now without torture. Maybe he could be safe from his old master in the tutelage of a new one?

* * *

><p>As Kai sat down near the hearth of a large throne like room, Hasajji nudged the new creature with a staff. <em>"Master, what… sort of <strong>pet<strong> did you pick up this time? He smells worse than a skunk on a death day."_

The creature hissed at him, showing two sets of fangs, before it huddled nearer to Kai's side. The Ashitar prince chuckled softly and shrugged. _"Totally by accident, but I think he will do fine here. His attempt on my life was rather charming."_

Hasajji arched an eyebrow incredulously_, "Only **you** would think that an attempt on your life is charming."_ Kai's other servants agreed whole heartedly. Their master was getting stranger by the day.

Kai picked up his pixie drake familiar and sat him on his shoulder, earning a cute cuddle with Icarus, before turning to the creature close by. It was apparent that the creature didn't feel all that welcome here, and he could totally understand why.

"_He's going to be my new spy."_ Kai said softly, watching as the creature blinked at him and sighed with resignation. _"Don't worry, I won't send you back to the lion's den. I just want you to keep a lookout for dark happenings in the world that I do not know about. The rags around here do give vital information, but they only cover certain areas."_

Hasajji nodded before asking, _"What does he call himself?"_ The demon didn't much like the look of this new 'spy' creature, but he trusted his master's decision in this matter at least.

The creature bristled with the feel of all eyes on him again. He uttered out moodily, _"Sagwin."_

_"Good, now, Grinloo, please show Sagwin to his rooms. I am sure he wishes to rest from his long journey."_ Kai said softly, and one of his wyvern servants nodded, gesturing for Sagwin to follow him. Sagwin gave Kai a hesitant glance before turning to follow the wyvern.

As they left, Hasajji grunted, _"What the hell kind of creature is he? And what do you have over him? He doesn't look the least bit trustworthy, master."_

_"He is a neglected incubus." _Kai said softly, smirking when he spotted Hasajji's eyes widen in surprise. _"Yes, I didn't think so too until he told me himself on the way here. Apparently he hasn't been able to feed in over four weeks due to his last failure in his last mission."_

Hasajji nodded to himself. _"That would explain why he looks so fuckin' ugly. And that coming from me says something."_ So the newbie was a Lust Demon. Wonderful.

Kai nodded with a small chuckle. _"As for trust, he has a life oath now. I spared his life, therefore he must stay with me until he fulfills the oath."_

_"I see." _Hasajj mused softly. He knew the life oaths, being a type of demon himself. He sighed softly. _"Well, I guess he will just have to fatten himself up on the local Sirens. They probably won't like feeding him some of their lust to get him back to shape, but they'll have to deal with it."_

_"That's what I was thinking." _Kai agreed, reaching up to stroke Icarus' head. The pixie drake cub purred with contentment, burrowing himself into his master's hair.

* * *

><p>After a relaxing shower, Kai made himself a light dinner. As he was eating, Severus' owl, Asprodel, arrived with a message from the shade. The Ashitar prince smiled and quickly offered Asprodel a piece of meat before taking the letter. The bird hooted appreciatively and few off to find the owlry. Kai opened the contents of the note, curious as he read the whole thing top to bottom.<p>

_Mr. Potter,_

_I must say that I was a little confused as to why you would want to know about the Malfoys' wedding. However, I feel that despite your strange obsession on the subject, I am willing to divulge what I know. Merlin knows that you would probably be asinine and torment me to know end with useless nagging if I were not to comply with an answer sufficient to your ears._

Kai couldn't help but chuckle at that last line. Severus' insults didn't even faze him anymore. In fact, Kai found them hilarious. He read on, smiling with affection for his mate.

_The Malfoys got married on an awfully bright sunny day in late October, the 25th to be exact. You were correct in suspecting it was in the year 1979. The wedding was like most pure blood occasions, far too many people turning up to see the spectacle, and several of which got flat out drunk. It was a joy._

Severus must have been miserable. Kai snickered at the thought of a young Severus, being forced to join in the festivities when he'd rather be making potions or just reading books.

_As for the mention of the Order Meeting for tonight, that… I was not aware of. But please, do tell me your findings on the subject via Icarus if you have time after your visit with the Malfoys. Or, if you wish, you could possibly floo to my potions lab at Hogwarts. I am not sure if you would like to take the risk, but I must say that it would be far more pleasing if I got to see you with my own eyes before the Welcoming Feast on Monday._

Kai's eyes widened. He thought he'd never see the day that the Potion's Master would want to actually invite him over. Shivering slightly, he tried to think rationally about it. Could he be able to chance it? Was he indeed ready to see Severus as he was now? Oh Merlin's beard, what was he going to do?

He was sure that Severus was lonely, otherwise he wouldn't have thought to invite Kai. But still, should he do it? He really wanted to, but he was sort of apprehensive. Would Severus like him in real life as he was better than in the dream world? Or would he favor the dream world over the real world Kai?

He chewed on his lip, even as Hasajji gently knocked on the door to his study.

Kai looked up and hissed out 'enter'. The spotted demon came inside, smiling slightly. _"You seem upset. Something you got from the bird mail?"_

_"Owl post." _Kai gently corrected before he nodded, _"My mate wants to see me tonight, after the meeting with the Malfoys."_

_"Why is that upsetting?" _Hasajji asked, moving slightly to the side to let Icarus fly past him. The cub landed onto Kai's shoulder and purred softly, not liking that his master was distressed again.

_"It could be dangerous… for both of us… if I see him earlier than I had planned. The Hogwarts wards will not protect me until September 1st, when all of the students arrive. I am not afraid for myself per se. But I am nervous about sending that danger to Severus, when he has still yet to learn **all** his powers." _Kai then sighed, _"It's not only that. If… I see him now, I could get rejected."_

_"Nonsense, master. Your mate won't care what you look like. Your mate is your mate. He won't be able to resist you any better than you can resist him. It's nature." _Hasajji said, rubbing his arm a bit.

Kai saw the action and raised a brow in question. The spotted demon shrugged. _"The Sirens weren't really persuasive when it came to letting the incubus feed. But they finally agreed after I told them I would tell master if they didn't cooperate."_

Kai's eyes softened slightly. _"Sorry about that. I could heal it for you if you wish."_

_"Though honorable your intentions, I am a demon. Bruises don't do much and will heal fast." _The demon smiled before bowing and leaving to go supervise the new incubus servant.

* * *

><p><em>*Ah yes, you thought right, Kai gets to see Sev before the Welcoming Feast. The next chapter deals with meeting the Malfoys. How fun.*<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Malfoys**

* * *

><p><em>*You can't pick your family, but you can choose who of your family is worthy to be your friend.*<em>

* * *

><p>Kai (Harry) felt refreshed after cleaning up and changing into a nice, form-fitting uniform of black trousers, a soft, black long-sleeved undershirt, dark emerald tunic with ties in the front, complete with a set of black dragon hide boots, a black leather belt, and a warm set of black robes. It felt comfortable enough, even if it was still the latter evenings of summer. Kai always froze during the evenings at the Dursleys, and though he was no longer some scrawny, spectacled boy, old habits die hard.<p>

All of his clothes were now charmed to allow his wings to easily slip through strategically placed slits. And he could flex them with ease, which would make things simpler if he needed to defend himself or apparate quickly. Though there was a strengthening possibility that Malfoy Sr. was in fact Kai's father, the youth didn't trust the wizard or his spawn at all.

Only time would tell whether or not if the Malfoys deserved his trust and friendship. And though it made Kai want to hurl into the nearest toilet at the thought of Draco possibly being a friend, he had to admit that after the war, both Malfoys had changed… for the better. Draco was still a prat and a git, but he had matured. And though Lucius was still a stuck-up know it all, he was a valuable asset to the Order.

Kai put his wand somewhere on his person, though he really didn't need it. Being an elemental meant that you could harness your powers with whatever you wanted to use as a conductor. One did not have to use a wand. But the Malfoys did not know that, of that Kai was certain. And the more ignorant the Malfoys were of his powers, the better off Kai was.

The youth put some weapons on his person, easily concealing them with specially transfigured pouches on his pants and tunic. The last thing he took was a small black velvet pouch and attached it to his belt. It hung comfortably there and he regarded it with amusement. He'd never forget the day last summer when Hermione had told him about a new charm she'd learned. He had always wondered how Mrs. Weasley managed to pack so much for him in such small packages for his birthday. It turned out most females knew of this charm and used it accordingly. Unnoticeable extension charms were very useful indeed.

The small pouch actually held the Malfoy's gifts as well as a few things for Severus if he didn't have the time to floo from the Castle of Darkness and had to use the floo at the Malfoy's. He had finally reached a decision on whether or not to see his mate. The more he had thought about it, the more Kai had felt the urge to see Severus, even if he was doomed for rejection.

Despite the calm council his servants had provided about the total opposite, Kai still felt very insecure. This wasn't nerves to go see a prospective date like when he'd been with Cho for a few short months a few years back. This was a meeting with a person he was going to be tied with for the rest of his life.

A person who… until six months past… had hated his guts.

Ignoring the way his dark thoughts were turning, Kai made his way out of the Castle of Darkness with soft hissed farewells to Icarus and Mursith. As he made his way to the apparation point, he paused a moment until two of his following companions could catch up. He had decided to go ahead and take these two servants for various reasons.

Now that he had reached his inheritance, most pure bloods would know at least a smidgeon of it due to them keeping their own spies on the streets. Gossip traveled quickly like a startled hornet's nest, and Kai had been well aware that something might leak into the rags by now. Though most would have no clue as to what sort of creature inheritance he had received due to the goblins keeping to their oaths of secrecy, 'Harry Potter' would be known as the richest eligible bachelor on the face of the Wizarding world. So, it would be unseemly, especially to the Malfoys, if Potter came in with only himself and not some sort of servant to be used as a body guard or valet.

He was actually impressed that the _'Dark Scholarly'_ only had mentioned him in passing the day after his inheritance. It mainly said that 'Harry Potter' was enjoying the quiet life after coming into his inheritance during the summer. It did not say much of anything else. It was refreshing to have the news off of him for once. He didn't dare want to read what the blasted '_Daily Prophet_' was reaming. Despite Rita Skeeter getting blackmailed by Hermione some time ago, there were other journalists out there wanting to replace the beetle animagus in flaming 'Harry Potter' and everyone associated with him.

His thoughts returned to his two companions. He was taking two due to the fact that after the little skirmish in town with Sagwin, Hasajji had insisted on not leaving his side while outdoors. As for Sagwin… why not start the Incubus on his spying duties now? Sagwin would observe the Malfoys for a while, and then slip away before anyone noticed. He was then to speak with the 'dark artifacts' and the house elves in the Malfoy's home. It appeared that Sagwin was an avid dark artifacts communicator. It would be interesting to see just how many so-called inanimate objects started speaking to him in parseltongue. Kai would do it himself, but he would be in the midst of the Malfoys.

Now, one would think 'why would someone talk to strange artifacts at the Malfoys?' The easy answer to that was Kai was curious to see if the dark artifacts had information on his mother. If Malfoy Sr. had in fact married his mother, then they probably went to Malfoy manor for a while. And if so, Kai wanted to know how they handled themselves when they were together, before the betrayal that lead to disaster. If the artifacts had no recollection of her, then maybe the house elves would.

Sagwin would then report back to Kai during the evening. Hasajji was also going to have a 'Slytherin' part in all of this. He was going to observe the Malfoys and detect if one of them lied about anything at all. One good thing about having a demon as a servant was the fact that all demons KNEW when someone was lying to them or someone else in their hearing distance.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Sagwin grumble something at Hasajji. Hasajji in turn, was arguing with Sagwin about something nonsequential, and though Kai would have chuckled at their banter at any other time, he was hard pressed and nervous. The two finally came to a stop next to their master, glowering at each other.

Sagwin had cleaned up nicely, and though he was still not 100 percent healthy, he looked rather attractive. From that one feeding with the Sirens, the neglected Incubus had shed his ugly scaly skin and now had pale, soft skin, but not sallow in color. His black hair was now tamed and slicked down his back, and his eyes were a soft amber color instead of the crimson they had been earlier that afternoon. He looked rather like a dark elf with three exceptions. Sagwin now had dark red wings that were tightly pressed against his back in a defensive mood. And he had a long red pointed tail that was curled around one of his legs. Atop his head were two slightly curved, crimson horns that looked similar to an adolescent Ram's.

He was dressed as a well groomed servant with soft black pants, a shirt, and robes. His feet, like most demons', were bare. Sagwin blushed as he felt his new master's eyes roving over his form. He knew exactly what he looked like when fed well and rested. Hasajji narrowed his eyes at the new servant and growled.

"_Stand up straighter, heathen! You make my old bent grandmother look like a Ballet instructor." _Hasajji stated, moving to tap the Incubus with his staff.

Despite being nervous, Kai was curious about how in the world Hasajji knew about Ballet. "_You watch television?"_

Sagwin smirked at the comment, especially when he spotted Hasajji blushing. Well… it was sort of difficult to tell with how many spots he had on his fur, but the demon was clearly embarrassed. Hasajji had cleaned up as well and was wearing similar clothing to Sagwin, only he had an emerald sash slanted down over his middle.

"_Doesn't bloody everyone?" _Hasajji muttered, trying to avoid his master's eyes.

"_Most wizards don't. I did not even know that Slytherin had a television. I thought that muggle television had only been put into effect in the early 1900's." _As Kai was trying to think on it, lightning rippled over head.

"_He didn't. I didn't always dwell here when we had no master, master."_ When the rain started, drenching them all, Hasajji's strange ears flattened on his head, making him look like a wet cat with one serious chip on his shoulder. _"I hate rain. Can we continue this discussion some other time, master?"_

Sagwin didn't seem to mind the rain, but looked a bit uneasy being around lightning. Kai chuckled and nodded. Lightning flashed again as all three apparated away.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy and Draco apparated from the steps of 12th Grimauld Place, heading home after a bizarre and utterly pointless Order meeting. As they appeared on the outskirts of their home, Draco brushed off his pants and muttered, "Bloody old fool. I still can't believe he won't confide in anyone about what exactly the prophecy pertains. If we knew the exact verses, we could study it more and find out what the answers are."<p>

His father merely nodded slightly, resting his cane down on the soft gravel of the long and winding drive way that led to their mansion. "Maybe that was his intention, Draco. Who knows what goes on in that brilliant mind of his."

"You've been hanging around Severus too much, father. You are starting to sound like him." Draco slightly smirked, taking the heat out of his griping.

Lucius chuckled softly at that. "Come, Draco… we must not keep our guest waiting."

"How do you know he's here? Or if he even is planning to? If I know POTTER, he's probably staying in secret, as usual. Even the Daily Prophet has no clue as to where he's gone. I mean, he hasn't answered any of our owls… nor has he given any inkling as to come out of hiding." Draco pointed out, though without as much sarcasm as usual. In truth, Draco was concerned about the absence of Potter. What if those horrible muggle relatives had him locked up somewhere? He knew from what Severus had told him about Harry's home life that it wasn't at all pleasant.

He mentally shook himself. What was he thinking? Why should he care about Harry at all? True, they had given up their differences, but Potter was still a git. Plain and simple. No… now that Draco thought about it, he was only concerned as any normal wizard would be with their fellow adversary. That was all.

Feeling a bit better, he walked brusquely with his father, whose limp was no longer as pronounced. Apparently, Lucius was on the mend with the best healers in St. Mungos looking after his bad leg. He had sustained a bad injury saving some wizard children in the last battle, which nearly cost him his right leg.

Lucius smirked slightly. "I believe that Potter is here. I gave him an offer he possibly couldn't refuse."

"Why does that make me ill to think on what you told him?" Draco whined, which caused his father to give him a hard glare.

He pouted, and Lucius sighed, relenting. He always had a bloody soft spot for Draco, and that would never change, even if he gained another son. "I merely told him the truth. And one thing I can gather from Potter is that he is a man who starves for truth. He will be drawn like a moth to the flame."

"What sort of truth did you tell him?" Draco asked, curious, all whining dispersed.

Malfoy Sr. flipped his long blond tresses behind his shoulders and said with dry humor, "You will find out when we speak with him."

"If he gives us a chance to speak before he runs us through." Draco mumbled, but proceeded to be silent all the way to the manor.

* * *

><p>When the Malfoys came inside the manor, a house elf named Flopsy took their cloaks and gloves. "Mister Harry Potter is in the lounge with two strange looking servants. Flopsy did not know what to do with the servants, but Mister Harry Potter is wanting those two to stay with him, sir."<p>

Getting better at treating servants 'nicely', Lucius nodded. "That is fine, Flopsy. Have they been waiting long?"

"Only since half past seven. Mister Harry Potter was wanting to arrive earlier than later, and he said that he was fine waiting for the masters to arrive. I offered him refreshments, I did, but he was only wanting some tea, sir." Flopsy said, wringing his hands together, like most house elves did when they expected punishment.

Lucius gritted his teeth at the irritating prattle, but withstood his hand. He knew how sensitive Potter was about house elves. "Very well, Flopsy. You may go now."

The elf hesitantly smiled before disappearing into thin air. Draco chuckled at seeing his father so restrained. It wasn't every day that Lucius could control his abusive humor on the house elves. As soon as they walked into the lounge, both stopped and gaped.

Harry Potter was standing next to the mantelpiece, idly watching the flames in the fireplace. He looked… like a normal Harry Potter, bespectacled and all. The two 'servants' were standing a few feet away, watching him. But all of their eyes turned to look at the entrance as Lucius and Draco walked in.

Draco finally found his voice and bit out, "I instructed you to come glamoured, Potter!"

Kai slowly smiled. In a way it was refreshing to hear Draco act normally. As he stayed silent, Lucius finally breathed out, "Draco, Mr. Potter is indeed glamoured, am I right?"

"Indeed." Kai said and gestured to himself, "I figured it would be easier for you both to handle my presence looking not changed."

Draco's eyes widened. "Bloody Hell."

He bit his lip as Lucius lightly cuffed him on the back of the head. "Now, Draco… I believe you have been around the youngest male Weasley so much that his demeanor has rubbed off on you. Please close your mouth and treat Mr. Potter with respect."

Kai had to chuckle at that. "Well said, Mr. Malfoy. However, it is not necessary. I understand how Draco feels. I felt the same way when I learned of my inheritance. May I introduce my two servants?"

Lucius advanced more into the room, followed by a still dumb-struck Draco. "Of course, Mr. Potter."

"Please let us dispense with the formalities for now. Call me Kaiden… or Kai… as my given name is that name truly." Kai smiled as Draco paled, confusion plastered all over his face. He then turned to Hasajji, who grunted, "This is Hasajji, one of Salthazar's blood demons. He now serves as my bodyguard." He then gestured to Sagwin, "This is a recently acquired Incubus. His name is Sagwin. I brought him along to train him." Sagwin blushed slightly as Lucius and Draco looked him over.

Draco gulped and finally collected himself. He couldn't help but stare at the Incubus. He'd never seen one before, for most lust demons were very private and shy creatures, only coming out of their protective shell to feed and mate. Sagwin crossed his arms over his chest, finding it hard not to attack the rude blonde boy. He was staring way too much! Even the older male had some sense by turning back to the master.

"Draco… it's rude to stare at an Incubus. They take it as provocation." Lucius said, even though he was finding it hard not to glance back at the demons.

Draco blushed scarlet and turned away, feeling like an idiot. What the hell was he doing? He had first made a fool out of himself chastising Potter, and now he had nearly undressed the Incubus servant with his own eyes! What was wrong with him?

Hasajji snorted and jabbed Sagwin with his staff. The Incubus hissed at him, baring his fangs, but otherwise stayed quiet. He was so going to break Hasajji's staff in half if the demon didn't stop poking him with it!

Kai gave Draco a knowing smile, but didn't comment. Instead, he said softly, "I gather we have much to discuss."

"Yes, indeed, we do… Kaiden." Lucius said carefully, not used to speaking that name. "Would it be more comfortable to sit?"

"I would if I could, Lucius." Kai said softly, "But you do not have backless chairs, and I never transfigure things that do not belong to me."

"Ah… so you have wings then?" Lucius murmured, snapping his fingers. One large overstuffed chair turned into a soft backless chaise.

Kai nodded, taking a seat carefully.

"Savae had wings as well. Emerald green if I remember correctly." Lucius stated, which caused Draco to give him a strange, confused look.

"You have not told him, have you, Lucius?" Kai questioned, even though he knew the answer.

"Told me what, father?" Draco asked, getting more confused.

"I figured it would be best to tell him while you are here. It is time that you both heard my tale in full. And, I presume you would wish to view your mother's letter?" Lucius ignored Draco's outburst.

"Yes, please." Kai said softly, crossing his knees.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Draco demanded, getting frustrated.

Lucius took out a folded letter from the inside of his tailored jacket and handed it to Kai. Before Kai could take it up, Hasajji was at his side and took the letter, sniffing it. Lucius looked on amused as the demon attempted to find anything wrong with the letter.

Finding it satisfactory, the demon handed it to Kai. "_It's clean."_ He said in parseltongue, causing Lucius and Draco to jump slightly.

"_I figured it would be. It would be rather stupid of Lucius to try and poison or charm this letter when he is trying to get on my good side."_ Kai answered with a small smile.

His soft, musical voice caused the Malfoys to feel… a bit uncomfortable.

"_Still, it's always good to be careful, master." _Hasajji grunted.

Kai nodded. He unfolded the letter and began to read. As he did so, Sagwin easily slipped away from the little party. While he read, Lucius explained to Draco, "Before I married your mother, Draco, I fell in love with a beautiful witch that had rare creature blood within her veins. I married her first, but before we could live 'happily ever after' as muggles claim, we had some rather bad issues. She divorced me, as it was her right, being more in social status than myself. Six months later, I married your mother. It wasn't until Kaiden's inheritance that I found out something rather extraordinary."

Draco arched an eyebrow, wondering still what this had to do with Potter. "What did you find out?"

Kai felt tears burn in his eyes as he finished the letter. There was no doubt about it now. The writing matched his mother's handwriting. And even when she sent the letter she had still been in love with Lucius. Oh, how hard it must have been for her… knowing that she had disowned the love of her life… and in so doing, thrown the only chances of happiness away from her.

As Kai felt one tear, slightly emerald in color, trickle down his cheek, his glamours dropped. He didn't have to talk to his servants to know the truth. Lucius… was his father. And Draco… was his brother.

He had a family.

The one thing he had always dreamed of….

"Bloody HELL! No wonder you came looking like your old self! You look like a bloody angel!" Draco gaped, forgetting all about what Lucius had been about to say.

Lucius regarded his youngest son with admiration. There was no doubt about it. Kai was Savae's child. And if Kai decided to take on Lucius' inheritance… then he would look similar to himself as well. _Savae… we created a beautiful creature… did we not?_

"One with Slytherin colors." Lucius added, glancing over Kai's long emerald wings.

Making a split and distraught decision, Kai stood, walked over to Draco, and engulfed him in a huge hug. Draco squeaked, not used to being hugged by anyone other than his father and late mother. Narcissa had perished in the last battle, and he missed his mother's hugs. But, to be hugged by his former nemesis... it was odd indeed!

Kai pulled away and said softly, "My brother. All this time I had a brother, and never knew."

"Brother?" Draco gasped, going pale in shock.

Kai then turned to Lucius, who had the grace to look uneasy, and with good reason. Kai growled softly and slapped the wizard across the cheek, the force behind it causing the older man to have a split lip. Kai regarded the repentant wizard, noting that Lucius did nothing to retaliate or even to defend himself.

He WANTED to be punished.

And because of that fact, Kai sighed, his anger fading away just as quickly as it had come. He knelt down on his knees in front of his father and murmured, "Though I cannot understand why you would have just let her go like that… you are still my father. And even if you have tried to kill me several times… I know that your heart was never in it. Voldemort used you… just like Dumbledore is using you now. Haven't you had enough, Lucius? Haven't you hated being slave to wizards all of your life?"

"Yes. But I am a follower, my son… not a leader." Lucius said softly, reaching slowly up to caress his son's silver hair.

Kai regarded him with unwavering sternness, until finally he sighed and pulled away. "I cannot forgive you so easily… you must understand that, Lucius. I… know that eventually I will be able to forgive you… but right now… it is impossible."

"I know." Lucius murmured, wondering if things EVER would get better.

Draco watched, still stunned out of his mind about Kai's revelation. HARRY POTTER was his BROTHER? Merlin's balls… he was so stupid!

"Despite all of that… I will accept you as my father. I have gone too long without a family. It's something I've always wanted… yearned for. The Dursleys were the worst sort of family I could ever have. And the fact that Dumbledore ALLOWED me to go there makes it even worse. I would have been better off in an orphanage." Kai turned to look at Lucius. "I accept you as my father, yes… but I will not announce it until I have completely forgiven you."

Lucius nodded, understanding. Kai was being cautious… accepting the power of the Grindewald side of him, but not making it publicly known until Lucius had been forgiven. Lucius had not expected to be forgiven. Merlin knew that he had not expected Kai to accept him at all.

So this… was a much better fate than he ever thought possible.

"Harry… Potter… is my brother. Bullocks." Draco mumbled before he passed out, white as a sheet.

Kai blinked at him and sighed, "Why did he have to be such a marshmallow?" He then looked at Lucius and asked softly, "I guess you had best let me know what the old codger is scheming now."

Lucius smirked. That he could do.

That… he could do.

* * *

><p><em>*Sorry it took me so long to update. RL has been getting worse, and now I am coming down with something. Beautiful, right? I will try to get the next chapter up by Sunday. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.*<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_*Sorry this took so long to post. RL is still smacking me silly, and my muse is hooked on LOTR right now. Don't worry, I am not going to abandon my fics! Also, thank you very much to each and every one of you who give me reviews. I appreciate it._***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Decisions <strong>

* * *

><p>Kai sat for a while, listening to what Lucius was saying about the pointless Order Meeting. The only thing that his father had learned was that the prophecy dealt with Kai and his mate, whoever his mate might be. Dumbledore had stated only that there was a new evil strengthening in the north, and would take Voldemort's place as a master of evil. Kai would have to be resilient, but the group was urged to not say a word to him, lest they change the outcome of the prophecy.<p>

Meddling old codger.

Still, it was what Kai had expected. Dumbledore sought to manipulate him, to make him a puppet for the greater good once again. And the fact that his mate was mentioned, but not talked about, suggested that there was a huge chunk of detail dealing with Severus that was being kept under wraps right now.

Kai's anger and annoyance over the Headmaster rose especially when it was said that he and his mate were to be left in the dark. Kai looked at Lucius and sighed, "Was there anything else at all?"

"No, I'm afraid, only that Dumbledore stated that everything was under his supervision, so he would make sure that you 'bore this burden' with his help." Lucius stated, reaching over to hand Draco a cup of hot tea.

The poor git was still stunned about Kai being his brother. But he was curious enough about what Kai thought of the meeting more than he was concerned that he was going to have to be more civil with the Ashitar, formerly known as the Boy Who Lived.

Kai stood and paced around the room, deep in his thoughts. It was apparent that he'd have to find out that prophecy, despite wanting to be rid of any shackles of fate. He knew that it would be beneficial if he and Severus at least looked at it.

And Severus was a very intelligent person, shade elf or no, and could decipher much of what the Headmaster could. Possibly more, in fact.

He felt the eyes of his father and brother on him as he walked, but he paid them no heed. He was used to being eyed like a specimen, even before he had come into ownership of the Castle of Darkness. The dark folk that he was in rule of often averted their eyes, save those closest to him.

He turned to Hasajji and grunted, _"What do you think?"_ He hissed out, causing Lucius and Draco to cringe at the feel of being slightly turned on. They would have to again get used to someone speaking parseltonge. At least with Kai, his voice was way more pleasant than Voldemort's ever been.

Hasajji thought for a moment before answering, _"Why do you always ask for my council, when you will do whatever you damn well please?" _At his master's dark humored look, the demon sighed with resignation and suggested, _"It is my thought that you will have to steal the prophecy from the old, crabby wizard."_

"_That's what I thought. But how should I manage that? He is not stupid. He may be a bloody fool when it comes to thinking that he can have me under his thumb again this year, but he's not an idiot." _Kai stated, a scowl going onto his face. _"By the way, how did you know that the Malfoys would not be able to understand us?"_

_"Master, sometimes you are a very thickheaded person. We have the choice to be understood by whomever we wish to speak with or not."_ Hasajji snorted.

_"That makes sense. And pardon my thickheaded-ness. Severus always said that I had a brain, but didn't use it unless I was in danger."_ Kai admitted.

_"Your mate is very wise."_ Hasajji stated firmly, clicking his teeth together in amusement.

"Don't scowl so and tell us what the problem is. Scowling will give you wrinkles." Lucius suggested with a small smile.

Kai relaxed slightly and stretched his wings in order to get the kinks out of them. Oh, how he longed to fly away from this whole thing. But, even if he had the chance to, he wouldn't. He had Severus to see tonight, and he still had yet to finish the touches of his flight training with the wyvern come the following morning.

Kai shrugged, "I have a plan, but you must understand that I will have to go over this with Severus first."

"Severus? What does my godfather have to do with this? And since when have you been on good terms with him?" Draco asked, truly curious. When he had visited his snarky godfather the past few times this summer, he had been distant, especially right after his inheritance.

The Malfoys knew about the dark shade elf's inheritance, but they had no idea of what bugged Severus so much lately. Draco had shrugged it off as Severus being uncomfortable as an attractive creature, and was having difficulty learning his new powers.

Kai blinked at them, wondering if he should tell them the truth. No, he'd better not. At least, not until he spoke with Severus on the subject first. It wouldn't due to have Severus mad at him even before school started!

Instead, Kai said, "I truthfully cannot tell you right now. However, know this. Severus and I have gotten over our differences and I trust his judgement."

"Since when?" Draco mumbled.

Lucius however, stayed silent. Kai had the sneaky suspicion that the older Malfoy knew about him and Severus. But, the issue would have to stay dormant for right now. Kai felt a strengthened yearning to go to his mate, and soon. He'd best hurry up with the Malfoys and go see Severus.

He just hoped that he could keep his hands to himself until after he discussed the more important matters at hand.

Before Kai left the Malfoys, he had given them the hosting gifts, much to the surprise of the wizards. Lucius had been intrigued about the wrist bands, and Draco was a bit enchanted by the choker set. One would think that Draco was a girl, since he loved simpering over jewelry. But, Kai did not mind so much.

When Lucius was about to speak, Kai cut him off, knowing the Malfoys were shrewd and true Slytherins, knowing that a gift came with return payment of some source. However misguided their thoughts were, it had always served them well in the past.

"Nothing, except for you to keep an eye on what Dumbledore is doing." Kai stated, figuring that it would be good to give Lucius the option of becoming a spy for him.

Only instead of being a manipulative dark wizard, Kai would treat the man with respect and keep him well rewarded. As time went by, Kai found it easier to talk to the Malfoys as if they were prospective spies, and not family.

Lucius and Draco did not seem to mind much, and felt more at ease with each minute that passed. Lucius nodded, "Very well."

"One more question. Who all was at the Order meeting?" Kai asked, wondering if anyone else was now in the Order, and if Dumbledore had recruited some new people.

Draco answered that question, "The normal bunch, the Weasleys minus the youngest two, Moody, Kingsly, Tonks, Lupin, Fletcher, and Black."

"Sirius was there?" Kai murmured, and it was more of a statement than a question.

In all of this mess, he had totally spaced talking to his godfather. In the past, he had confided in Sirius' council, but he had become distant lately. It wasn't that he didn't love his godfather anymore. He loved him more. And after the ministry incident a few years back, where Sirius had almost died, Kai had decided it was best if Siri didn't get involved with the war much anymore. He could not afford to lose the only faction of his family (until he found about the Malfoys) he held dear to his heart.

Lucius arched a delicate, but knowing eyebrow. "Kaiden, maybe it is time for you to speak with your godfather. He seemed very worried about you."

"Yes, I know. I will speak with him tomorrow via Hedwig. It's best if I talk to Severus first." Kai said softly, suddenly feeling like a child, uncertain and guilty.

Lucius nodded. "Then let us end your time here. Though it was enlightening and refreshing to speak with another with high intellect, you have pressing matters to tend to."

"Yes, thank you." Kai smiled, knowing now for certain that Lucius knew about him and Severus.

As he made ready to leave, Draco stopped him with one hand on his shoulder. He then held out his hand, "I know I am a foul git, and I know that I have much to learn, but what say you and I be friends? I always stick up for my family, and will be by your side, if you should need it."

Wow, Draco must have thought that little speech through carefully in order for it to sound so sincere. Still, did Kai trust him? Merlin's beard, of course not! But, it would be an interesting thing indeed if he were to take that hand that he had sneered upon all those years ago.

Making a firm decision to do what was best for himself and his mate, he took that hand and shook it, thinking that Severus would want him to be nice to his godson. Now, if only he could get Severus and Sirius to be nice to one another.

Kai turned and nodded to his servants, of which Sagwin had mysteriously returned sometime in the visit. As Sagwin passed the Malfoys, he caught the eye of Draco. Flushing scarlet, he hissed out, "_That one does not know his manners."_

"_This, coming from an Incubus who had his master bitch-slap him almost every day."_ Hasajji snorted, reaching to snap his staff on the other demon, before thinking better of it.

Sagwin grumbled softly, and Kai had the grace to smile at their antics. Draco whispered to his father as they stepped into the floo, "What do you think they were saying?"

"I'm not sure, but since you couldn't keep your eyes off of the Incubus, one would guess that he was speaking about your lack of decency." Lucius smiled when Draco blushed.

"It's not like I can help it. He didn't have to be so bloody beautiful." Draco grumbled.

Kai and his servants gave their last goodbyes before leaving through the Floo network.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was not one to wait idly for any arrival, important or mundane. But, he couldn't help but cast <em>tempus<em> a few times, finding it hard to concentrate on the potion he was supervising. He had received a message from Kai not two hours past that stated he would be delighted to come and would be there at around ten o'clock.

It seemed a bit late for a visit, to be sure, but Severus wasn't one who slept well these days, and therefore did not retire until very late. His dark shade elf blood made it difficult for him to rest at all, unless he dreamed of his mate. After dreaming of his mate, he always felt refreshed and renewed in the morning.

He quickly put the potion under a stasis charm and went to go wash his hands and try to look at least a bit presentable. As he went through the motions, he looked into the mirror above his bathroom sink, gazing at his reflection.

Would Kai find him more attractive in the real world than in the dream world? Or would he think quite the opposite? Old insecurities festered in his being, making him feel nervous and edgy. Merlin's beard, he was not some hormonal teenager that was getting ready for a date!

He was just going to talk to Kai, not engage in some romantic tryst for the night.

Still, Severus brushed his teeth and combed his long tresses just to be on the safe side. No harm in looking presentable.

He took off his heavy teaching robe and hung it up so it wouldn't wrinkle before deciding if he needed to change clothes. He looked down at himself with mock disdain. Blast it all to hell! He was bloody well fine wearing what he was now. He didn't need to impress someone.

Did he?

Hesitation filled his thoughts until he heard the Floo flare. Summoning up his courage and years of preservation, Severus left his rooms to see to his visitor.

When he spotted Kai, he lost all train of thought. They must have stared at one another for almost an eternity, until Kai's companions grunted, breaking the contact.

Kai shivered and smiled at his companions, "Severus, these two are my servants. They will not be staying long. I just wanted to introduce them to you just in case you need to reach me by other means. The one to my right is Hasajji, who is a leopard demon, and the one on my left is Sagwin, a recently acquired Incubus."

Severus arched an eyebrow, turning his attention to the creatures standing at either side of Kai. They both looked unusual, but perhaps they suited Kai. Merlin knows that the boy always befriended the strangest creatures. He nodded to them curtly before turning back to their master.

"I did not know if you have eaten yet, so I made some sandwiches and tea, if you would like some." Severus felt a faint blush appear on his cheeks and he almost felt like smacking himself into a wall like some crazed house elf.

Kai smiled, his grin stunning, and almost blinding. Kai coughed slightly and said, "That would be wonderful. The Malfoys fed me some biscuits, but I did not have a chance to grab dinner before going there." He turned to his servants, and said in parseltongue, _"You may go now if you wish. I will discuss what you have found out about the Malfoy dark artifacts and servants later."_

Hasajji nodded and left with Sagwin, who was looking very tired. Being in the presence of better society must have exhausted him, especially restraining himself against attacking one ignorant blonde Druid wizard.

"Kai, were you speaking in parseltongue just now?" Severus asked, moving aside to let his mate enter the sitting room.

"Yes, why?" Kai asked curiously.

"It just seems strange to me that I could understand it." Severus said, nervously tossing his long hair behind his shoulders.

The act caught Kai's eye and it was hard not to reach out and touch those soft tresses. Kai sighed softly and sat at the offered seat, which was a backless chaise, thank Merlin. But where was Severus going to sit? There was no other backless chair, unless he wanted to transfigure something into one.

"I am not sure as to how or why you can understand me. Maybe you can understand Parseltongue now that you are a dark elf shade? Maybe you can also speak in Parseltongue?" Kai suggested.

"Hmmm." Severus grunted, "I suppose it would be something to look into. Pray excuse me. I will go get the refreshments."

At Kai's arched eyebrow, Severus explained, "I, unlike several of our pureblood acquaintances, do not summon house elves unless I have to. I would rather do things myself."

"I totally understand. I never could fathom how lazy some of my friends were, not doing anything by themselves. Sometimes it's alright to have someone look after you hand and foot, but if there is not a need, then one should not abuse that privilege." Kai smiled, stunning Severus again with the gorgeous sight.

Mentally shaking himself, Severus left, headed to his kitchenette. While the disgruntled creature was away, Kai took his time in surveying his mate's living quarters. It was roomy, and was colored in earth tones, soft browns, greens, and grays. The effect made the space quite homely, complete with several wall to wall bookcases filled with books on potions and other things.

There were a few framed photos perched on the mantelpiece, but not much ornamentation. It suited the acerbic Professor. He noted with a small blush that the rug near the hearth looked incredibly soft and would feel good to lie upon.

He shook his thoughts out from that dangerous road as Severus returned with the refreshments. Kai was about to offer up his seat when Severus perched himself next to him on the arm of a sofa, sipping some tea. Well, that answered that question of where Severus was going to sit.

It made sense though. The dominate shade was probably used to being in control of any situation, and though in a safe setting like this, he probably felt the need to be protective of his submissive. Kei sipped his tea, finding it soothing his frayed nerves.

"Thank you, it is a unique flavor that soothes." Kai said softly, feeling the urge to touch his mate almost unbearably hard to resist.

Severus nodded. "It's a muggle brand, called Tazo, though the specific black tea is called Awake."

"Sounds almost contradicting, but soothing nonetheless." This time, the temptation was too great.

Kai reached out and gently pushed some long ebony fire touched tresses away from Severus' face. The close proximity of them both was not lost on either one of them. "Sorry, it was way too tempting. It's softer than it looks."

Severus cleared his throat delicately and nodded. "It's utterly maddening to take care of, however."

Kai grinned knowingly, "Mine is the same, but I find it easier to manage after rinsing it with a conditioning potion I found in Slytherin's library."

Severus caught his mate's scent then, and found himself drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He reached out and cupped Kai's cheek, finding it just as soft as in his dreams, only much better. Kai closed his eyes in pleasure at his mate's touch and words escaped him.

* * *

><p><em>*MWHWHWWAHAHA, I am so bad with cliffies. The next chapter should be up by Wednesday night, RL willing.*<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_*Hey bbs, sorry this chappie is a bit short, but that's because it's mainly slash sexual situations. Again, you don't likey, don't read. Also, a very sweet person from a new message board is wanting anyone and everyone to join her Harry Potter webbie. I have decided to join, and might become a mod. I am not sure yet about the mod part, but here is the url just in case you are interested. I will put the whole message on my profile tomorrow. / kingscrossstation. proboards. com (Just copy and paste this into your address bar and remove the spaces). Thank you again for your reviews!_**_*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Lust and Trying to Plan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Merlin, his skin is so soft. <em>Severus thought breathlessly, wishing that he had the strength to pull away.

But now that Kai's scent had ensnared him, the shade couldn't help but lean towards the young prince. As their lips touched, it was like an electrical bolt running through their blood, shocking them both. Severus felt Kai respond and growled softly.

Kai was in heaven. That's all there was to it, feeling his mate's lust practically engulfing him with dark, sinful, desires. Kai absently put his cup of tea on the coffee table, not breaking contact with Severus' demanding lips.

Suddenly they were broke apart as Severus let out a grumbled curse. Kai arched an eyebrow, and tried very hard not to laugh when he spotted that the shade had spilled his own tea onto his pants leg. Instead, he said with a teasing arched eyebrow, "Would you like me to heal that burn for you?"

Severus blinked, busily dabbing his leg with a few napkins. "No, there's no need. I have plenty of salves that can take away the pain in a few hours."

Kai smirked and got the sudden urge to do something very naughty. He gently pressed, "Let me heal it for you."

Severus arched an eyebrow, raising his dark eyes to meet Kai's vivid ones. Was this some sort of Submissive need to heal him? He wondered this as he stayed silent. Taking this as the go ahead, Kai knelt on the floor in front of Severus, marveling that yes, the floor rug was very soft indeed. Kai gently swatted Severus' hands away from his leg.

"I'm going to need you to pull down your pants." He instructed, causing Severus to shiver at the temptation.

"That's hardly appropriate, Kai." Severus murmured softly, but his resolve was weakening as he saw the needy look in his lover's eyes.

"But, how can I heal the burn if I cannot touch it? Besides, it's not like I haven't seen everything already." Kai teased, though his eyes were pleading desperately.

Severus let out a hitched breath before complying, despite his common sense ramming his head with an iron skillet. As he pulled down his pants, he managed to keep his decency even with only his boxers barring his hardening arousal from his mate.

Kai tried hard not to look at the bulge that was near his face. Instead, he concentrated hard on the burn, which was reddened, but not too bad. Still, the temptation to heal that wound lay heavy on his mind. He leaned into Severus' thighs, breathing in his scent.

Severus waited with baited breath until Kai's tongue met with the burn. He let out a strangled gasp, suddenly finding it hard to breath. Kai licked the burn gently as he could, coating the wound with his saliva. As Kai pulled away, the redness disappeared quickly, leaving Severus' skin smooth and pale.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kai stated proudly, smirking at Severus' scandalized expression.

Severus weakly stated, "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to restrain myself with you so close to me? Much less LICKING me?"

Kai pouted, "Well, I can't help it. I saw you had a need and I took care of it." Then he blushed. "One need, anyway."

Severus let out a defeated groan, throwing back his head, as he exclaimed, "Merlin save me from horny teenagers."

Kai chuckled at that, before deciding he had tortured the poor dominant for long enough. He pulled away and sat back down on the chaise, not being able to turn his gaze from the other man as Severus pulled up his pants. Severus grunted, "Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do actually." Kai pointedly stated with wide, all too innocent eyes.

Severus sighed and tried to look away. "Kai, you are making things very difficult. There are more important things to discuss right now than lust."

Kai looked a bit hurt by that last line, and Severus felt an ache in his heart. He went over to his lover and cupped his cheeks with his hands. "My mate, it's not that I do not want you. Quite the opposite. I just don't want to become some mindless beast who cannot hold a normal conversation with his mate. When I take you, I want to make sure that we both are ready."

Kai sighed, but nodded. Severus released him and sat back on his perch. "Now, tell me what the old coot is planning."

After Kai related what he had gleaned from Lucius about the Order Meeting, pausing a few times to eat a few sandwiches, Severus pondered for a bit. "Yes, we must see this prophecy, but I am not going to be a mindless twit and ask him for it."

Kai nodded, "I figured that as well. The best thing we can do is make a copy of it. And that's where Dobby and my servants come in."

"Dobby?" Severus arched a delicate eyebrow, but then nodded. "He has served you well before, though I doubt he would be able to acquire the prophecy for a short time without being noticed."

"That's where Icarus and Sagwin come into play." Kai smiled evilly.

Severus shivered at that look, "For someone who is supposed to be a Submissive, you are certainly acting the Dominant."

"I've had to take up the role, Severus, but only for day to day instances, not in our relationship." Kai rubbed his shoulders a bit, "Dobby can let the servants in, and while he is distracting the headmaster, Icarus can decipher the prophecy, for he seems to know every bloody language on the face of this planet, and Sagwin can speak to the artifact holding the prophecy. Either way, I will get more information that way.

Once they return, I can write down the prophecy and use it as our copy." Kai finished, feeling quite proud of himself for thinking up such a scheme.

"I don't think I will be surprised at all if you get your wish to be resorted, and in so doing, fall into Slytherin." Severus said, finding himself with a lapful of prince.

Kai sighed and cuddled for a bit, just basking in the warmth of his mate. Severus gently stroked his back and hair, chuckling softly when the Ashitar started up his purring trill of contentment. "I wish for that very much, Severus."

Feeling all of his worries about being rejected disappearing, Severus murmured, "I must confess that I had some doubts about us meeting tonight."

Kai nodded and snuggled a bit more into his mate's chest, breathing in his scent. "I did too. But my servants basically told me to get my idiotic head out of my arse and meet you."

"Kai, we need to talk about us, about what we need to do during the school year. Dumbledore has decreed that with the hybrids coming from America, that all with creature blood cannot have glamours." Severus gently curled his large wings around his mate's. "We will be exposed."

"And Dumbledore is a fool, but unfortunately a wise fool." Kai stated, yawning hugely. He was comfortable and content in the arms of his lover, but his needs were starting to hurt. He looked up into his lover's eyes, whispering, "We will do what we must. But, can I ask you something that is off of the topic?"

Severus blinked, feeling he knew where this conversation was going to go. Right into the gutter. He was not disappointed. Kai asked softly, "Can I get a kiss?"

But, Severus had to admit that Kai must be drained, not having contact with him in so long. The night spells helped prolong their lives, yes, but the poor creature must be starving for energy. Severus had been feeding off of his mate, just by touching him.

He gently cupped Kai's face with his clawed hands and stroked those elvish ears. Kai closed his eyes and moaned, his mouth agape with pleasure. Feeling his own dominance come alive deep within him, Severus' eyes turned an eerie molten red as he leaned down and claimed his mate's lips.

As tongues delved and twisted, Kai fed much like an Incubus on ecstasy. He drank in his mate's taste, and his scent, wrapping his thighs around Severus' hips. It felt so right being with Severus like this. Their kiss deepened and Kai felt the overwhelming urge to touch and explore his mate's body. He stroked down Severus' bare arms, lightly tracing those delicate markings on his neck, and down to flick at the man's nipples through his shirt. Severus growled deep within his throat, nipping Kai's tongue in punishment.

But when Kai reached down to rub his palm against Severus' erect bulge, the shade had had enough. Suddenly finding himself tackled onto the soft floor near the hearth, Kai moaned, feeling his whole body tingling with want and desire. Severus quickly divested them both of their clothes, before he pulled his lover up against him with a growl.

He heard his lover cry out in pleasure as their naked cocks touched one another. It felt so good, this erotic sensation, that Severus couldn't control himself. His mate was in need of him, and he could only answer to his mate's call. Quick, sharp thrusts, ramming Kai into the ground, caused them both to cry out in pleasure mixed with pain.

Kai was in such bliss that the only thing he could really do was arch his hips and make breathless trilling moans. His wings were damp and trembling as the dominant writhed on the submissive. Severus reached down and fisted their cocks together, rubbing the precum around their engorged heads. Kai opened his legs wide, giving all access to his lover, moaning and letting out strange, but erotic, trilling cries. Severus dipped his head and kissed his lover's nipples, paying attention to each one, despite rapidly fisting their lengths to completion.

Feeling that they were both incredibly close, Severus pulled his lover up to straddle his waist. He thrust up a few quick times before growling. Their erotic play sharply ended when Severus bit hard on his mate's neck, drawing blood.

Kai let out a loud scream, cumming in spurts against his lover's stomach. Severus grunted a few times before moaning in ecstasy, spilling his own essence onto his lover. Kai stared into his lover's eyes for long moments, stroking Severus' long fire touched ebony tresses. They came down from their high, but slowly, much slower than they had in the dream world.

"Kiss me again, my mate." Kai whispered, shivering under Severus' erotic gaze.

"If I do, I will take you, Kai." Severus murmured gently, pulling his lover into his arms. "And I cannot take you until you are ready."

"As in… in heat?" Kai asked, arching an eyebrow, trying to understand.

"That would help, yes, but that wasn't what I was going for." Severus pulled away, his eyes turning back to normal. "You may think that you are ready for me to pound you into oblivion, but I know for a fact that your body is NOT ready."

Kai pouted. "Could have fooled me with how much it's tingling."

"You fed too much, that's why." Severus chuckled before stroking Kai's silver hair. "Trust my shade elf blood, Kai. Trust in it. It will know exactly when you are ready. And when you are, Merlin help anyone who is in our way."

"Ok." Kai sighed and smiled slightly. He would trust Severus.

To a point.

It didn't mean he couldn't raise hell on the dominant's defenses during school. With that in mind, Kai grinned mischievously. Severus blinked down at him and muttered, "Don't you even think about it."

When Kai didn't say anything, Severus mentally groaned. How was he going to survive the school year with his mate trying every shred of resistance at every turn?

* * *

><p>A bit later, Kai lay in Severus' arms, dead to the world save for his deep breathing. Severus lay awake, blissfully taking in the comfort of his mate's weight on his chest. It had been bloody too long since he enjoyed such a luxury as to have someone in his bed with him at night.<p>

But Kai was special.

And Severus understood that. Even when Kai was the boy who bloody lived, Severus had felt that the boy was special. And now the boy had matured into a beautiful man, who made Severus feel possessive, and protective. He thought about how ridiculous his earlier insecurities had been.

Kai was his mate.

And he was just as tied to Severus as the shade was tied to Kai. They could not fight it. And nor, did Severus want to. Severus was beginning to realize that it was possibly ok to be loved. And, though his heart had been closed for such a long time, the ice around the door was beginning to melt.

All of this was due to Kai.

His mate.

His lover.

His everything.

* * *

><p><em>*Poor Severus is going to have a tough time of it come the school year. Oh well, that's what relationships are all about, aren't they? I should have the next chappie up on Sunday.*<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_*Sorry peeps that I haven't been posting in a while. I had loads of RL issues I had to deal with. I hope you enjoy this next chappie, and thank you again for your lovely reviews!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: More Plots and the Train Trip<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai woke up to find himself entangled with Severus. The shade's head was burrowed into Kai's neck, with his arms wrapped securely around the prince. His wings cocooned them both, and one of his legs was in between Kai's. Kai smirked slightly and snuggled some more, making the other man shift to accommodate him.<p>

It was so nice, being able to wake up in the arms of his mate. True, there would be hard things to face, and their relationship wouldn't be just all daisies. More like roses with prickly thorns. But, Kai was willing to do all that, if it meant that he finally had someone who understood him completely.

Ron and Hermione had no idea what Kai was dealing with, being a totally different creature with a different way of thinking. He just hoped that when he boarded the train tomorrow morning, that they would understand. Something deep in his heart was skeptical, but Kai was relying on the fact that the three of them had been through Hell together.

Feeling his mate's thoughts run turbulent, Severus awakened slowly, feeling as if he'd rested much better than he'd had in several years. He hadn't had a decent night of sleep since his first day at Hogwarts, all those years ago. He blinked open his eyes and unfurled his wings.

Kai adjusted to the absence of the wings by stretching out his own green ones. Severus sighed and reached up to stroke Kai's long silvery tresses. They were soft and silky, and much more real than in the dream world. Kai let out a trilling purr unconsciously as the attention continued, though his deep thoughts still ensnared him.

"Harry… Kai…" _Merlin's beard, this is some getting used to, _Severus thought as his brain cleared of sleep. He tried again, "Kai, what has you thinking so hard that I am surprised smoke is not coming out of your ears this early in the morning?"

Kai's attention snapped back to his mate. He smiled sheepishly and gave his lover a gentle kiss on the lips. "Sorry, Sev. Just thinking of how things will have to change once I go back to Hogwarts."

Sev? Since when had anyone in their right mind called him by that nickname? Damnation, it was too early in the morning to strike up an argument, especially with his disgruntled mate. Severus let the comment go, and concentrated on the longer statement. "It's inevitable, and I am sure that your friends will learn to understand. If they do not, then they are even worse blundering idiots then I first thought."

Kai gave his mate a slight glower, but let the insult go. Severus was having just as hard a time getting used to all this as he was. Possibly even moreso. It'd be good to at least let the shade have some slack. "Are you reading my thoughts?" He teased, even though he knew perfectly well that the shade wasn't.

Severus yawned again and stretched, letting his morning wood make itself known against Kai's hip. Kai felt himself blush scarlet as his own thick arousal twitched. But, Severus didn't seem to notice. Instead, the shade answered softly, in that sexy baritone voice of his, "I don't even have to waste the effort, Kai. Your thoughts are plastered all over your face, as usual."

When Kai looked a bit sheepish, Severus felt a slight twinge in his gut. Merlin, why was this so hard not to insult his mate this morning, when last night he had done fine? Maybe he was just not used to having someone who cared in his bed. Either that or he was just cranky.

Severus took the sting out of his words by pulling his mate against him for a kiss. It was languid and full of comfort. Kai melted against him and let out a throaty moan, causing tingles to form all over the shade's body.

* * *

><p>After a few pleasant hours in the shade's company, Kai went back home to Slytherin Castle to deal with matters he had put off the night before. Sagwin and Hasajji were waiting for him, but waited until Kai got greeted by his anxious familiar before launching into their accounts of the night before. As Kai rubbed Icarus' ears, he listened with interest, pushing all of the thoughts of his mate to the back of his mind.<p>

He had to in order to keep concentrated on the valuable information. Besides, Severus would have been disappointed in him if the shade ever found out that Kai was mooning over him. There was plenty of time to do that in school, while Sev was teaching. And Kai knew how to get away with it too.

"_The Malfoys have many dark artifacts, just as you said, master. I was able to speak with many, but only found a few that knew your mother personally. They stated that they enjoyed her presence, for she tended to speak with them, when most creatures would ignore them. All of them stated that she enjoyed her time at Malfoy Manor, but always had a distant look in her eyes, as if she was sad about something." _Sagwin hissed, before he was prompted to continue by Hasajji tapping his leg with his staff, _"I'm getting to it, fuzz brain!" _

Hasajji rolled his eyes and grunted, _"Hurry up, then. The master does not have all day to listen to you relay useless information. He has flying practice soon!"_

"_Alright! Alright, keep your tail attached to your arse!" _Sagwin turned his attention to the prince. _"There was also a drapery in the west wing of the castle that spoke to me about seeing more than just her."_

"_What do you mean?" _Kai asked, arching an eyebrow. He knew that his mother must have had some relatives before they were all killed off, but what was one doing at Malfoy Manor?

"_It said that the former mistress had been visited by three others, one young male child, and two female of your kin. After the former mistress left Malfoy Manor for good, the three never were seen again." _Sagwin stated, ignoring the pointed looks from Hasajji.

Huh. So there might be more of his kin out there. He thought back to what the goblin had stated in Gringotts when he first went in to his mother's vaults. _You are the last known of the Ashitar alive. _KNOWN. That meant that there might well indeed be a few others out there. He wondered if it would be a good thing to seek them out for help.

If he had to defeat an unknown evil, he'd have to get all the allies he could get. After surviving the horrors of one war, Kai had lost his 'I don't want anyone to die' mentality. True, he still didn't like the idea of losing good people to evil things, but he knew that it had to happen sometimes. Very few people had a choice in how and when they died. He shivered. And he wasn't as naive as he had been a few years ago.

He would need all the help he could get.

Just doing things by himself didn't seem rational anymore. He would face off the new evil, yes, but he wouldn't have to be alone this time. Sev would be by his side, helping him the whole way. And though Kai didn't want to have Sev in such danger, he knew that as a dominant, Sev would be there no matter what. His mate would have to be without any limbs and unconscious in order for him to stay away from the last battle.

"_Did the drapery know who these people were or what they at least looked like?" _Kai asked, getting his attention back to the conversation at hand.

Sagwin shook his head, _"It only stated that the two females had green hair with matching eyes, and the child had dark purple hair with blue eyes."_

Kai slowly nodded. Interesting that Sagwin hadn't mentioned their wing color. Maybe all of them were in their human like forms, disguising their wings.

Now that Sagwin was finished relaying all that he'd discovered, Hasajji went into his observations of what transpired the night before. He stated that the Malfoys were genuine, if too arrogant and stuck up for his tastes. As for if they were telling lies, Kai already knew the answer, but listened to the demon's opinion. Hasajji had detected no lie, only hesitation and sorrow on the Malfoy Sr's part, and total confusion on Draco's.

Nodding again, Kai dismissed his servants, but noted that Sagwin lagged behind, looking slightly nervous. _"What is on your mind, Sagwin?" _Kai asked softly.

"_I was wondering sire, if we are to go to Hogwarts with you. Hasajji stated that we will have to stay here, but I could not think of why. We are your protectors, are we not?" _The Incubus looked like he was lying through his teeth.

_Draco. He wants Draco_. Kai slowly smiled knowingly, and Sagwin blushed hotly. Why not take the two? It would be friggin' hilarious seeing Draco act around a moody Incubus. And Hasajji could act as a well trained bodyguard. Though he figured it would raise some odd questions around Hogwarts taking them with him, it made sense to be prepared. If the rising evil ever decided to attack the school like Voldemort always had in the past, at least he would have backup.

* * *

><p>After an exhilarated flying lesson with Crimblitze, Kai made sure he had everything packed. It was amusing seeing Sagwin flapping his arms and wings about, trying to get his meager things together, hissing if any creature came two feet in his way. Hasajji was more reserved about packing, but he too was amusing to watch. The fact that the demon was debating which weapons to leave behind was hilarious.<p>

Finally, after the group was packed and ready to go, Kai heard a familiar tap on the window of his favorite Slytherin study. He broke into a grin, opening the latch to let Hedwig in. The owl pecked his fingers happily before giving him a few letters.

One was from Ron and Hermione, and by request, his first assignment from Severus. Ron's letter basically went on about the upcoming year and what to expect from it. It was refreshing to read his friend's drivel about anything unimportant and mundane. At the bottom of the letter, Hermione wrote a few things about being excited to see him and what he looked like now.

The last few lines caught him though. And it was very touching.

"_Remember Harry, we will support you all the way, no matter how different you have changed. You don't have to worry about us turning our backs on you. I know that it's folly to hope that things will go back to the way it was before Voldemort, and we totally are with you one hundred percent." _

Trust Hermione to know exactly what he must be feeling right now. Though Kai still felt skeptical, his mind was at least comforted by her words. Things might go horribly wrong tomorrow, but for now, Kai could rest at ease, knowing that at least his friends were supporting him.

He took out the assignment and smirked. Severus had been pleasantly surprised when Kai had asked for the first assignment to get a head start on. He'd even stated, _"Maybe your brain has finally clicked into gear, Kai." _Kai had laughed the insult off, thinking it strange how some insults affected him, and others didn't even bother him.

Severus had explained that it was to do with their mood swings, which would continue to be bothersome until Kai was fully claimed. And that, Severus had decreed, would not happen for some months. Kai had pouted, but the shade was unyielding, so the prince had backed off.

For now.

Kai looked over the complex potion they were going to start on Tuesday, no matter if he was still in Gryffindor or put in with Slytherin. Each person had the same curriculum in 7th year Advanced Potions. Kai had to admit, this year looked far better than the years before, even with a new tournament scheduled and his Newts coming up in the following spring. Severus had even suggested that Kai could join an internship if he so chose.

The potion was an advanced form of Draught of Living Death, and was borderline dark. Kai smirked again. Severus seemed to have no qualms teaching his seventh years how to maim, torture, and kill an opponent. And he wondered how in the bloody Hell's outhouse that Snape had gotten away with it.

Maybe Dumbledore allowed the shade free reign in order to keep him under his thumb again this year. But, Kai wasn't so sure.

Either way it went, Kai was excited to start on the written practical now. What would Ron and Hermione think of him now? He was HAPPY to do a potion's practical. When had Hell frozen over?

* * *

><p>The next morning, even after an almost sleepless night, Kai was up and ready to go. He was so hyper and excited that Hasajji scowled at him, his ears drooped in annoyance. <em>"Master, you have more energy than Cornish Pixies on five pints of sugar. I do not see what is so exciting about going to SCHOOL."<em>

"_I can't help IT." _Kai grinned at the demon, almost blinding him with its brightness.

Icarus crooned at his master's happy demeanor and perched himself on Kai's trunk. Icarus was going to go too. So, Kai would have four companions coming with him this time instead of just Hedwig. Icarus was getting bigger, but he still could only fly short distances, so he stuck near Kai at all times.

Hasajji rolled his eyes and tapped his staff on the stone ground. He muttered under his breath, _"Kids."_

Sagwin just sighed softly, fidgeting with the hem of his new school robes. It felt weird on his skin, and he wasn't sure if this all was worth it. Sagwin and Hasajji would be with Kai through all of his classes, and would 'attempt' to learn something useful while they were at it. Kai had sent Icarus the night before with a message to ask permission to have them come.

Dumbledore was reluctant to allow such creatures into Hogwarts, but allowed it only because he saw the need for them. His only request was that both creatures behave like students unless Kai was in danger.

So, Sagwin and Hasajji were dressed now in school robes, though they really didn't need to until they were on the Hogwarts Express. Kai had dressed himself in a comfortable set of sleek, black clothes, with his wings and claws out of sight. Dumbledore had 'suggested' for him to come unglamoured to Hogwarts since the other creatures arriving from America would be given the same instruction.

He didn't like being so exposed with so many students about, but Kai didn't have much of a choice. Nor did any of the teachers or students that had been hiding their creature inheritance for years have much choice in the matter. Even the students from Beauxbatons, Eringaten, and Durmstrang would have the same rule.

It would be interesting to see how many Veelas there were in Beauxbatons, and how many vampires there were in Durmstrang. Kai had never heard of the Eringaten school, but figured that it would be nice to see new faces and different styles.

At least he wasn't alone in his exposed inheritance.

Kai pushed back his long hair, wondering if he should just tie it back. When he looked in the mirror, his hair had a slightly platinum blond tint to it, as if his Druid heritage was starting to peak through. When Kai had accepted Lucius as his father, he had not felt any change in his power or body. Now, it looked as though it was slowly coming into light.

He was just hoping that he didn't end up looking like Malfoy Sr. moreso than his mother. He'd had enough changes to his physique already. True, he had not publically stated that Lucius was his father, and he wouldn't until the man proved his worth and trust. Still, Kai had accepted the bloodline. So, now, he would have the powers of a Druid as well as an Ashitar.

He hated how his life was always so bloody complicated.

Finally deciding to leave his hair down, Kai went with his companions to the apparation point, with instructions left to Mursith to take care of the Castle. Mursith had simply nodded as they left, figuring that he'd done so for near a thousand years.

* * *

><p>King's Cross station was packed as usual, though Kai and his companions made sure to keep out of the lime light by using Notice-Me-Not charms. If Kai couldn't glamour himself, then he'd protect himself by using other methods. They easily passed onto Platform 9 ¾, and got loaded up. Kai knew he was early, despite all of the milling around students and parents. So, he and his servants boarded and found an empty compartment. Sitting down, Kai looked out the window, searching in vain for his friends.<p>

He wondered how long it would take for them to arrive. He arched an eyebrow as he spotted Lucius and Draco arrive with a few trunks in tow. The older Malfoy's hair glinted in the brightened interior of the station, and his eyes were searching for something, even as he gave his son a firm pat on the back. On impulse, Kai dropped his Notice-Me-Not charm. When his eyes caught Kai's, the older man nodded politely before turning his attention back to his eldest son.

Kai sighed softly and turned away, gently stroking Icarus' back. He refused to keep the creature caged. True, he had Hedwig in her cage, but Icarus was not used to being locked up. So, it'd be cruel to put the familiar into something like that.

He spotted Ron, Hermione, and the whole Weasley brood, and broke into a grin. Knowing it'd be stupid to open the window and wave like a lunatic at them, he waited impatiently for them to get aboard. It took them some time, for they were looking around for him, he imagined. As they were coming down the hall, Kai could hear Ron ask Hermione, "Where do you think he is? I don't even know what to look for!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We'll see him when he wants to be seen. Harry has to resort to secretive measures, remember?"

Leave it to Hermione to be the voice of reason in any conversation. As the two neared the compartment, Hasajji opened the door, took hold of the two teens and yanked them in, effectively closing the door behind them.

Ron let out a gasp, "What the bloody HELL!"

"Ron! Shhh!" Hermione stated, pointing to Kai.

"Harry?" Ron gaped, taking in Kai's elf like form.

"Hey there, Ron." He then smiled at Hermione, "Hermione."

Hermione let out a squeal of happiness and effectively glomped her friend, laughing. "Oh it is SO good to see you, Harry!"

"Merlin's beard Harry, when you said you couldn't tell us about your inheritance, I figured it was because you looked different, but not THIS different! You look bloody amazing!" Ron exclaimed, waiting his turn so he could embrace his friend.

Kai's servants warily watched the encounter with mixed emotions. They were not sure if they should step in and protect their master from such attentions, or just leave it alone. Finally, Hasajji clicked his teeth and sat down, crossing his legs with a grunt. The Incubus at his side glowered at him for being so close, but then relaxed, seeing his master blindingly happy.

It was a bit sickening to them both, but they went with it.

After introductions were made, Icarus crawled into Hermione's lap and fell asleep, snoring lightly. "Blimey, Harry, how did you acquire a pixie drake for a familiar?"

Kai grinned, put up some silencing charms around their compartment, before turning to them and explaining in detail, most of what had happened through the past month. He left out the information about Severus and that he was his mate, figuring he'd want to talk to the snarky professor first before revealing his part in all of this. He did, however explain about the Malfoys and his choice to be resorted. He also explain that his name was now Kaiden or Kai for short, and wished that everyone close to him call him that instead of Harry.

Hermione and Ron listened with keen ears, being quiet without many interruptions, which was a different, but nice change. Kai regarded Ron, noting that he looked the same as ever, just maybe a bit older and taller. Hermione had her hair nicely tamed and she looked prettier than last year.

Hermione sighed wistfully and said, "I can see why you want to be resorted, Harry. I mean Kai, but to what end? Slytherin has always hated you. Even if you told everyone that you were Draco's brother, they would still despise you. And you don't want to do that, you said so yourself that you want to keep it under wraps."

"I can't believe that you are related to them, Harry. I mean, Kai. But, if it's true, you know that we both will still stand by you, no matter whose blood is in your veins." Ron said, not liking this tidbit of info, but figuring that Kai had it worse.

"I know. But, I really feel it should be done. I appreciate your support, and it won't ruin our friendship if I am resorted. From what Snape told me, all of the people who have creature blood in them in Hogwarts will have the chance to resort." Whoops. He wasn't supposed to mention Severus. Bloody Hell.

Ron arched an eyebrow, "Snape? You talked to that blasted greasy git? Whatever for?"

Hermione elbowed her boyfriend and glowered, "I'm sure Harry has a good reason, besides Professor Snape probably helped Harry – er- Kai, out a whole bunch since Dumbledore couldn't, right, Kai?"

Kai blinked. Wow. That was way too easy an out. Still, he said softly, "Snape has helped me out quite a bit. You see, when Dumbledore found out about my inheritance and what I told him about staying in Slytherin Castle, he told me that Snape also went through an inheritance this summer."

Ron and Hermione gaped at him. If it weren't for the sound of Icarus snoring, it'd be so quiet one could hear a pin drop. Finally Ron found his voice. "You mean, Snape did too?" When Kai nodded, he shook his head, "He must have turned into a vampire or worse then."

"RON!" Hermione smacked her boyfriend's arm.

"Sorry… but seriously, 'Mione." Ron defended himself. "He's a foul git, and treated Ha-KAI terribly over the years."

Kai smiled slightly, "You'd be surprised what he did turn into. Before you ask, no, he's not some monster, and yes, we have gotten over most of our differences. He's actually not bad once you get to know him." When Ron and Hermione gaped again, Kai sighed, "Look, you will understand once you see him. Dumbledore told me that NO ONE can keep glamours this year, and that means teachers too. And no, I won't tell you what he is either. He's a very private person and you'll just to have to ask him yourself if you want to know."

"Woa…." Ron breathed, before the topic abruptly changed to food.

Kai shared an amused look with Hermione as Ron rattled on about what sort of things they would be able to eat at the feast. Even Hasajji was interested in that. One thing Kai had learned during all this time with his servants was that demons LOVED food. All kinds.

And depending on the species of demon, some ate anything that sounded good to them, whether it was muggles, red meat, or a tin can. They were much like goats in that aspect.

* * *

><p><em>*FINALLY got to the train part. Next chapter will deal with the last part of the train trip, and the first part of the Sorting Ceremony*<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_*Ok, I guess I am on a roll today, because I belted this one out in less than two hours. It's a long one, so enjoy! Thanks for all of your reviews.*_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Train Trip Conclusion and the Sorting Ceremony<strong>

* * *

><p>A few hours into the trip, Kai got a little motion sickness from all the consumed candy and the moving of the train. Strange, it had never happened before, but he didn't question it. He made a beeline to the back corridors to use the loo. As he was going, he forgot to put on a Notice-Me-Not charm, in which case several peeps started staring at him as he passed by.<p>

After much deliberation, Sagwin stood and decided to follow his master. Being on a train with a bunch of students or not, he had an obligation to fulfill, and that was to protect his master. As he trailed after his master, he caught several strange looks from the many students chatting amongst themselves. He ignored their looks and concentrated on the retreating form of his master to the back part of the train car.

Kai got to the loo in time and effectively purged himself of the sweet contents of his stomach. Sagwin patiently waited outside the loo, though he grimaced when he heard the sounds of retching coming from within. He knew exactly how that felt and didn't relish it.

Kai washed his mouth out and murmured a refresh charm, feeling his mouth get clean and minty flavored. Trembling slightly and flushing the loo, he rested his head against the side of the door. He heard Sagwin inquire in parseltongue softly through the door, "_Is master feeling alright?"_

Kai sighed miserably. He was going to have to make sure that Sagwin knew to speak English around wizards and witches at Hogwarts. But, it still comforted him that his servant was truly concerned for his welfare, even if it was oath placed. Kai opened the door and staggered a few steps.

"_Yea, just give me a minute."_ He hissed softly back in a whisper.

Sagwin nodded, and then he paled as he noticed they were no longer alone. Turning around with wide eyes, he spotted Draco standing not two feet from them. Kai was busy trying to keep standing and didn't notice the wizard until Draco said softly, "Are you all right, Kai?"

It was strange hearing his new name coming out of his half brother's mouth. Still, Kai nodded shakily. "I'll be alright in a minute. Just need to remember that I am not human anymore." He gave his former nemesis a crooked smile before straightening.

Draco nodded stiffly, as if he was also having issues acting like Kai was one of his nice acquaintances rather than an archrival. He then looked over at Sagwin, who had reached out to touch Draco's hair. He flushed hotly when he noticed he'd been caught red handed in the act and dropped his hand, stating in perfect husky English, "Good afternoon, Malfoy."

Draco arched an eyebrow in shock before he turned to Kai, gesturing, "I didn't know he could speak English."

Kai grinned at that, feeling much better. "Sagwin can speak many different languages, can't you?"

Sagwin gave Kai a look that would kill a bear, but nodded. "Yes, your highness."

"Your… _highness_?" Apparently Lucius hadn't told Draco anything about Kai's heritage.

Oh well, he guessed it'd be alright to speak with him about the subject. Just not right now. "I'll tell you all about it later. Come, Sagwin."

His servant dutifully followed him, looking back at the blond every now and then curiously. Draco sighed and sat back down with Blaise and Goyle. Merlin's beard, getting closer to Kai would be harder than he thought. Still, his father had asked him personally to make sure that he was the better man in mending their differences.

It was going to be a long school year.

* * *

><p>As Kai came back to the compartment after saying hello to Neville, the Weasleys, and Luna, he sighed and sat down with a woosh. Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading, "Are you alright Ha…Kai?"<p>

Kai nodded slightly, closing his eyes and resting, not even moving when Sagwin brushed him when the Incubus sat down next to him. As Kai drifted, he felt a gentle, comforting brush against his hair. Knowing it was Severus making use of their growing bond, he enjoyed the sensation.

"_Are you alright, Kai?" _Severus murmured in his head, his voice soothing every bone in Kai's body.

Why was everyone in the bloody universe asking him that question? Kai answered back, _"Yes, just queasy. I am still getting used to my body's new diet."_

"_Typical teens with their strange appetites." _Severus commented dryly, but it was without any sarcasm.

And for that, Kai was thankful for. It seemed like Severus was trying to be gentle, as if he knew exactly what Kai was feeling. _"Yea, well, that's what always happens I guess."_

"_If you still feel nauseous after dinner, feel free to come down to the dungeons. I'll have a potion waiting for you." _Severus stated, which was more of an order than an offer.

"_Yes, dear." _Kai teased before he was jolted out of the strange connection by Ron nudging him slightly.

He blinked open his eyes and noted that they were almost to Hogwarts. He sighed with contentment and stretched. Hermione was looking at him strangely, and when Kai asked, "What?" she stated, "You act a whole lot like a cat when you sleep now Kai. You were purring. It was quite adorable really."

Kai's eyebrows rose to his hairline. Damn.

It must have been when he had been talking with Severus. He mentally reminded himself to put up silencing charms around his bed so that he wouldn't attract attention from his roommates. That is, if he roomed with anyone in Slytherin or Gryffindor.

He knew that despite their best efforts in being discrete, Dumbledore would not want Kai and Severus to sleep in the same room. It was utterly maddening, but it made sense. Severus had his position as a Hogwarts teacher at stake. And though wizard law stated that soul mates and creature mates could stay together in the same room, it also stated that no teacher should be having relations with a student on school grounds.

The creature law actually overruled the teacher and student law, but Kai knew that Sev and Dumbledore would not want to chance it. They'd just have to make the best of it. Kai wryly smiled. There was always the option of detentions.

With that thought in mind, Kai and the others unloaded off of the Hogwarts Express and went to wait for the carriages. Sagwin blinked as he spotted the Thestrals pulling the lines. "Those are odd beasts." He murmured in English, causing his companions to look at him strangely.

Ron sighed and rubbed his face as they all piled onto a carriage. "Merlin, Kai, this is so bloody confusing."

"Well, it's not like I could help it." Kai shrugged as Hasajji stayed silent.

Icarus curled up in his master's arms and cuddled, crooning softly. Hermione smiled at the creature. "He's awfully cute, Kai."

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" Kai beamed, causing several milling around students to look his way.

Ginny caught those looks and laughed teasingly, "Kai, it looks like you have some admirers. It must be quite a shock to them that you are now quite the looker."

"Speak for yourself, Ginny. We all know you've been getting some eyes." Ron teased right back.

Kai let the chatter run around him, like soothing tones. He couldn't wait till the feast. And then… after. He couldn't believe that he'd only been away from his mate for a day and he was missing him. It felt like a year or more.

As they rode up to the castle, Luna asked him a few questions. Unlike most of his friends who were having a bit of trouble calling him 'Kai' instead of 'Harry', Luna had picked it up quickly, "So, Kai, do you have wings? My father studied your kin for a bit some years ago and had found out that they flew with four wings."

Leave it to Luna to know more about his kin than anyone else besides himself and his servants. "Yes, I do, but I have them withdrawn for now. They are emerald green and have a tendency to take up a whole lot of space. And yes, I can fly with them."

"Wicked!" Ron stated, smiling in amazement. "That'd mean you'd be bloody amazing on the Quidditch pitch!"

Kai chuckled at that, "Yea. It'd be nice to do some aerials if Dumbledore permitted it. I've had my first flying lesson with Grimblitze, but will need much more practice."

"Who is Grimblitze?" Hermione asked curiously.

Kai shrugged, "He's a wyvern."

When everyone started smirking knowingly, Kai blinked. "What?"

Hermione just smiled and patted his hand. "Only you, Kai, would have several friends that are creature oriented."

"Yea, I wonder what Dobby will think of you now, being a prince 'n' all." Ron stated before he blushed.

He really wasn't supposed to say that, but Kai didn't mind. There were no foul ears in their carriage, so he let it go. Besides, it's not like Dumbledore would keep his lineage a secret like Kai had asked him to. The old codger would do whatever he damn well pleased.

At least for now.

* * *

><p>The Sorting Ceremony was rather odd this year, with so many creature students from America mingling with the first years and those of creature blood in the regular Hogwarts students. At least the other schools did not have to be sorted at all. They stayed amongst themselves, though Kakeroff, Maxine, and Justinium (Headmaster of Eringaten), were none too pleased that their students had to come unglamoured.<p>

However, everyone respected the Headmaster's decision, and it was very different seeing several friends and teachers having their 'fangs out', so to speak. When they had entered the room, Ron and Hermione had gaped like fish at the 'new' Severus Snape, but quickly averted their eyes when he looked their way.

Kai smirked at them, "See, what did I tell you?"

"Yea, yea, so he's a whole lot easier on the eyes. So what? He was a prat to you! Merlin knows that he might still be an awful git." Ron murmured, but ended his comments when Hermione glowered at him.

"Shut up, Ron. I, for one, think that he looks rather dashing and attractive." Hermione stated before going to sit with Gryffindor House.

Ron sighed, knowing that he'd done it now. He gave Kai a good luck before joining their friends at the table. That left Kai standing with the many other creatures waiting in line for the sorting. Seamus, however, spotted Kai and tried to drag him back to Gryffindor table.

"Merlin's beard, Har-Kai, why do you want to be resorted?" Seamus asked, getting help from Dean.

"Let me go! It's my choice!" Hermione gasped as Kai started glowing a vibrant green, meaning he was pissed. His power always got out of hand when he was angry, even as a wizard. His servants were quick to bolt to their master's side, but Snape was quicker. Quicker than the speed of light, Severus was at Kai's side and shoved both boys away from his mate. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked haughtily, making Kai want to burst out laughing, his anger fading.

Having Snape, the dungeon bat of Hogwarts protecting him must have been quite a shock. Even Minerva looked like she'd just swallowed a lemon. Everyone in the surrounding hall grew quiet to look at the spectacle, ranges of shock and curiosity going through everyone's minds.

The only sound that could be heard was from Ron absently dropping his fork onto his plate, shock written all over his features. Seamus and Dean found themselves a bit embarrassed and mumbled, "Nothing, professor."

"Nothing?" Severus said sarcastically, which caused the two boys to flinch. Finally he stated softly, "If I see another act against Mr. Ashitar or anyone else getting ready for the Sorting Ceremony, I will make sure that those offenders will be placed in detention."

Both boys paled, and Kai almost felt sorry for them. Almost. Hasajji nudged Sagwin, _"I think I like master's mate."_ Sagwin only nodded.

"Indefinitely." Severus added in his provocative deadly voice.

Seamus and Dean nodded hastily before they went to their seats, shaken up. And with good reason. Snape's eyes had turned slightly red. Hermione's eyes narrowed in thought as she regarded the way Severus turned to look at Kai up and down, as if searching for injuries.

Kai murmured softly in parseltongue, _"I'm alright. Just a bit irritated."_

When Severus came closer, breathing in the scent of his mate, just to be sure, Kai reached out to touch his arm, disguising the act with his robe. _"Truly, I am fine, Sev."_

Severus nodded stiffly and took comfort in his mate's touch. He sighed softly and withdrew, but as he did so, he threw over his shoulder, "_Good."_

His robes billowed around him as he made his way back to the staff table. As he sat down, he noticed a lot of odd looks sent his way. He caught the eyes of the Headmaster and blinked, "What?"

"You just spoke to Kai in parseltongue." Dumbledore murmured softly. "I understand you both have a bond, so I am not surprised. However, what I am curious is to know what he said to you. Oblige an old man."

Crap.

Severus spoke the truth, "Mr. Ashitar stated that he was fine, and I said 'good'. That was all."

He then turned his attention to the Sorting Ceremony, which was finally under way. However, he knew that the Headmaster was far from being done with him.

Ron gaped, "Bloody Hell, Hermione. Did you hear what they were speaking?"

"Yes, Ron." Hermione stated with a roll of her eyes. Sometimes Ron was completely thick, either that or Captain Obvious.

"I didn't know Snape could speak parseltongue." Ron breathed, still stunned.

"He can't." Hermione sighed softly. Then she looked puzzled. "At least, I don't think he can."

* * *

><p>As Kai waited to be sorted, he noted that Draco was standing there too, though the Slytherins looked at ease. Draco noted his attention and asked, "What was that about with Professor Snape? I didn't know that he was a parselmouth."<p>

Kai blinked. Whoops. They had been speaking in parseltongue, hadn't they? Sometimes it was hard to tell. "I didn't know either, but it seemed like the thing to do. I just told him I was alright, and he said good."

"Oh, so that's what you both were saying. Brilliant." Draco mused.

"What are you getting yourself resorted for, Draco?" He asked, coming to stand beside the Druid.

Draco shrugged, "I figured that it'd be better to be reborn sort of speak, as a new Slytherin, since I am now a Druid. And why are you going through all this? It seems like your house didn't take it very well."

"I figured it'd be a time to be 'reborn' as you stated." Kai snickered and admitted, "I didn't tell some of them about it. I haven't had the chance to. Besides, it's my choice. And if they don't like me being switched into Slytherin, then it's their problem."

"Slytherin? What makes you so sure that you'll be put there?" Draco asked, curious.

Kai regarded the blond, noting that unglamoured Draco looked more handsome, with less of a pointy chin. The Druid inheritance suited him. Finally he answered, "I just have an inkling. The sorting hat wanted to put me there in the first place first year, but I told it no. So, it put me in Gryffindor."

"Seriously?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yes." Kai stated, and both quieted down as names started being called up.

When it came time for himself, he tensed as Minerva said his titles, "Mr. Harry Potter, or now known as Prince Kaiden Mikhail Ashitar, please come forward."

Well that answered that. He ignored the hums and whispers of everyone as he boldly made his way to the sorting hat. He sat down in the chair and waited as the hat was placed on his head. The hat stated in his mind,

"_Well, you have finally seen what I saw all those years ago, haven't you?"_

"_Yes. I would have done better in Slytherin, but Gryffindor was what I needed at the time." _He answered with a small smile.

The sorting hat chuckled before it hollered, "Slytherin!"

Many of the Gryffindors that had no idea what was going on stood and started yelling fouls. It got to the point as Kai made his way to the Slytherin table that several teachers had to throw out detentions to some students. Kai ignored the mutinous glares he was receiving from some Gryffindors and just smiled, sitting next to Malfoy.

"Bloody fantastic way to stir up the Gryffindors, Kai. Too bad you can't be resorted every day." Draco snorted with a grin.

Kai shrugged. "They'll get used to it, eventually." He smiled when his servants came and sat down next to him, smiling like cats.

When the Ceremony had concluded and all of the visiting schools were introduced, Dumbledore mentioned the Inheritance tournament, which tryouts would be held in a month for the occasion. He also stated that since it was not as dangerous as the previous tournament, sixth years could join in the fun too.

"Too bad there's no Quidditch this year. Our team would actually win with Kai on our team!" Blaise stated with a smile.

"Plus, I'd rather be a beater than a seeker." Draco said proudly.

Fortunately for Kai, the Slytherins were surprisingly calm about him being resorted into their house. And one thing he found he could live with was the fact that most did not mind anyone with creature blood being a part of their team. It was going to be an exciting year for sure.

* * *

><p>As the feast ended and everyone was told to go to their common rooms, Kai had a bit of a chance to say hi and by's to his friends from Gryffindor. When he finally got down to the Slytherin common room, he found that his stuff was already put in the seventh year dorm.<p>

He sighed softly and joined Draco as everyone gathered around to wait for Severus to make his first of the year speech. Kai sat down near Draco, though he was a bit wary of people walking by and trying to brush his hair with their fingers. He nearly caught Pansy Parkinson trying to do that.

Slytherins.

Even their ways of curiosity were sneaky. Hasajji had to swat at a few girls in vain, and Sagwin had to keep from laughing every time he missed and slapped Draco instead.

Finally everyone quieted down as the head of Slytherin house arrived, billowing his robes like a bat. Though Kai might have thought the act ridiculous in the past, this time, he thought it made Severus look mysterious and enchanting.

He blinked his eyes a few times to get his brain out of the gutter, and just in time, for Snape began to speak. He regarded all of the students with a mixture of pride and protectiveness before saying, "Good evening Slytherins."

Everyone said back, "Good evening Professor Snape."

"Now, before I send you all to your dormitories, I have a feeling that I must make a few things clear. Those of you who are new, welcome to Slytherin House. We live by three rules. The first rule is to protect each other, for none of the other houses will show you mercy. Two, make your family here proud, for we all take a downfall if one of us shames the name of Slytherin. Three, if you have to do something borderline illegal, make sure you do it without being caught."

Everyone cheered at that last part. Kai burst into laughter. That was so Slytherin, that last statement. Severus smirked slightly and went on, "As for everyone new and not new to Slytherin House, I must suggest that no bullying of any student with creature blood will be tolerated. If I find out that any one of you has done such, punishment will be severe."

He regarded Kai when he said, "Those of you who have not been in Slytherin and have been in other houses, I have to warn you. Detention with me as your head of house is at least ten times worse than if you were under the tutelage of someone else. We are here to study, and to excel. If I find any one of you slacking for a pathetic excuse as your reason, I will make sure you never do it again. Understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Good, now go off to bed. Those of you who wish to speak with me on sensitive subjects stay behind."

Kai watched as several people filed out, leaving Draco and a few others with creature blood alone with Snape. Severus spoke with the creatures, giving each student a vile of something to curb bloodlust or other things they needed. After they were gone, he gave Draco a small pack of parchment. "I hope this will help you with what you are seeking." He murmured. Hasajji noted the look in his master's mate's eyes and escorted Sagwin to the dorms, knowing that Kai would be more than well protected by his mate for tonight.

Draco nodded his thanks before leaving. That left Kai totally alone with his mate.

Severus regarded him for one long minute before beckoning the prince to follow him. Kai followed the snarky professor down a flight of stairs and into a long hallway. At the end of the hallway, Severus gently took up Kai's hand and touched it to the wall. Kai shivered as the wards around the invisible door accepted him.

Severus murmured softly, "I understand that Dumbledore does not wish us to be in the same room. Therefore, I have devised a way to get around his meddling."

Kai grinned mischievously and followed Severus inside the nicely lit quarters. He remembered this place all too clearly from the day before. He blushed slightly and was about to ask what plan Severus had, when he was pleasantly pushed up against a wall, his mate kissing him soundly.

Kai moaned into the kiss, enjoying Sev's taste and flavor. It had felt so long a wait to feel him so close, to be able to touch him, taste him. And it was well worth the wait, Kai thought flittingly as he let himself be plundered by his possessive mate.

Severus swallowed in Kai's cries, feeling that if he couldn't touch his mate for one moment longer, he'd go mad. Still, he had to be sure that Kai understood his plan first. With reluctance, Severus pulled away, gently nibbling his mate's lower lip.

"Merlin save us from our wants and desires." He murmured softly, causing Kai to snicker slightly.

"But, Sev, that would make things all too easy, wouldn't it?" Kai said huskily, leaning in to nip his lover's neck. As he swiped a wet stripe up his lover's jawline with his tongue, Severus shivered with desire.

His mate wanted him terribly; even an idiot could see that. But, Severus knew that despite Kai's lust and wants, his body was not ready for him. Yet. Severus nearly snapped when Kai boldly nipped at one of his sensitive ears.

Growling softly, Severus yanked gently on Kai's hair, baring the boy's throat and chin. He trailed kisses up and down Kai's neck before he gave in to another kiss. Kai moaned shakily as he wrapped his arms around Sev's broad shoulders, trying to hold onto some shred of sanity.

Soon their passion grew to an alarming level, making both dizzy and drunk with desire and lust. This time, Severus couldn't pull away from his needy mate. He pulled his mate's hips up and wrapped those long legs around his waist. Kai and Severus both let out a moan in unison as their arousals made contact through their clothes.

Severus pulled back for breath, all the while jerking his hips involuntarily against his lover. Kai tightened his hold on his mate as he gasped for breath. "Sev… please… I need you, so _bad._ Take meee…." He keened through his trilling purrs.

The Potions Master growled softly and thrust up a few times, not caring that he was slamming his mate into the stone wall. It's not like Kai cared anyways, he was just so horny right now. Kai's mewls and cries added fuel to the already desperate erotic display. Severus tore at Kai's clothes, effectively baring his lover's shoulder.

Kai let out a scream of pain and pleasure as the shade bit down hard on the soft tissue above his collar bone. "SEV!" He screamed out again as white hot pleasure ripped through him, making him cum inside his pants.

Severus thrust hard a few more times, grunting as he fed from Kai's neck. And then he was headlong into a powerful climax, making him moan desperately, clutching his submissive possessively. "Sev… Sev…." Kai mewled as he came down from his high, falling limp against his feeding lover.

Severus gently lapped at his mate's neck, effectively staunching the blood from the wounds. He then pulled away to look down at his mate. Kai looked rather beautiful, hot and debauched as he was. Severus breathed in his lover's scent and sighed deeply.

"You are in heat now, Kai." He murmured soothingly, "But your body is still not ready for me yet."

Kai's eyes widened slightly in shock. "Heat… right now?"

"My guess is that my marking of you in the real world on Saturday night caused your body to rush into it. But you didn't truly start until you entered the common room. And for that, I am grateful." Severus said, adjusting his mate so he could carry Kai to one of his sofas. Once they got there, Kai curled up more against the shade, taking comfort in the soothing warmth that was his mate. Severus gently stroked Kai's long hair before continuing, "Merlin help us all if you get tailed by Veelas in the morning."

* * *

><p><em>*I couldn't help laughing at that last line. It's so Severus. Next chapter should be up later on in the week.*<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Bloody Stalkers**

* * *

><p>If it wasn't Veelas, it'd have to be Vampires. The next morning had Kai trying to get to class with several charms to keep his scent and allure dampened. Severus had even suggested Kai drinking a potion to stave off the lust, at least until he could be with his mate.<p>

But Kai had figured that he'd be able to handle all that, just not one persistent Vampire from Durmstrang who made Lavender Brown's last year attentions on Ron child's play. Each time Kai thought he was clear of the black haired boy, he'd spot him somewhere in the shadows.

It was starting to piss him off. And not only that, his servants were always on the offensive, wanting to beat the blasted idiot into a bloody pulp. He had to continuously tell them to leave the poor sod alone. But even then, it was grating on his nerves having to deal with the two irritable servants as well as the vampire leech.

Avoiding someone like that and trying to look inconspicuous at the same time wasn't as easy as it seemed. Kai was bloody friggin' irritable as it was, being in his heat cycle, without having some obsessive stalker every where he looked. And his servants were even more protective of him, if that was even possible. He figured that Sev had a hand in that, though he wasn't sure why he felt that way.

Oh, if only he could be NOT on his heat cycle. But Kai was wise enough to know from experience that life didn't always go his way, and one couldn't live on 'ifs'. He headed down to lunch, sighing deeply when he sat with the Gryffindors. He had made a pact with the Gryffindors, stating that he'd sit with them for breakfast and lunch, but with the Slytherins any other time. This seemed to settle most of the dissention on the Gryffindors' part. However, the Slytherins were getting into a tiresome habit of gloating at the Gryffindors whenever they got the chance.

At least Draco was being less of a git.

And that wasn't saying much, but considering how their past rivalry was concerned, it was a nice change. Sometimes it weirded Kai out that his half brother was being so cordial to himself as well as his friends. He was actually proud of the blond git, for Draco had not said one condescending word to Hermione ever since the Welcoming Feast. Now, as for Ron, that was another story entirely. But as Kai and Hermione had discerned, boys would be boys.

He adjusted himself slightly and instinctively looked around for his mate.

It was maddening having to be so secretive. But, Severus had at least devised a plan as to how they could keep their relationship secret. And the best part about the plan was that it wasn't illegal by any means. Just a bit on the grey side of magic. Kai would give his friends a small sleeping draught into their pumpkin juice right before bed, and then have Icarus charmed to look like him, but without using a glamour, since all glamours were banned at the school this year. Then, everyone could get a good night sleep, Kai could visit his mate in peace, and then be back before dawn to switch places with Icarus before everyone woke up for the day. As long as the bloody old fool Headmaster didn't find out about their nightly feeding sessions, then things would go along as smoothly as possible.

Fat chance that ever happening.

Dumbledore was one old wizard who seemed to take great pleasure in finding out everything about anybody at his school. It was sort of creepy the way he seemed to know everything. But, as omnipotent as the Headmaster seemed, Kai knew that the old wizard didn't know half of what he let on.

He sighed softly as he noted his mate entering the 'back dungeon door' entrance to sit with the teachers. Severus was still getting used to having wings to deal with while at meals, but he seemed to take the challenge with stride, and ignoring pointed looks in his direction. After speaking with the grumpy potion's master the night before for a bit, Kai had found out that for some reason dark elf shades could not retract their wings or their claws and fangs.

At least Kai was lucky enough to have those abilities with his Ashitar blood. Severus had then shown Kai Savae's letter to Dumbledore, since for some reason the old bag hadn't requested it back. Kai had noted that Severus had been mentioned as a possible protector of Kai, considering that Savae knew of the dark shade elf's inheritance. She had suggested to Dumbledore to have Severus protect Kai if he was still under the Headmaster's thumb, so to speak. Severus really hadn't cared about the letter, but it made Kai annoyed.

Severus had had enough trouble being under the control of not only a conniving Headmaster, but also an insane dark lord for several years. Now that Severus was 'free', Kai was not about to let Severus be forced to do anything he didn't want to. And that included serving under a crack pot of a Headmaster.

As for the letter to Severus himself addressed as Kai's mate, the shade hadn't seen it yet. It was due to the fact that Severus hadn't wanted to open a whole new can of worms telling Albus that he was Kai's mate. Kai understood that, though he figured Albus already had an inkling about their relationship. Severus had stated that Albus only suspected, which was why it was imperative to keep their relationship a secret. For if their secret was found out, Albus could use their bond in a way that wasn't beneficial to anyone but the Headmaster himself.

Plus, Severus could lose his job, yadda yadda yadda.

Kai rubbed his face slightly as he looked his mate over quickly. Hermione noted the look and smiled slightly. She had a suspicion about those two, but wanted to do some more research before she came to any conclusions. If Snape was in fact Kai's mate, then those two needed all the support they could get.

Severus adjusted his robes slightly and glanced over the students of his house and the other three houses. His eyes took in the strange sight of seeing several students in their true creature forms, as well as the added schools and refugees. It was bloody crowded for Sev's tastes, but it wasn't like he had any say at all in the matter. Albus would do whatever he damned well pleased.

Still, as he began to eat, his eyes covertly searched out his mate's.

Kai smirked slightly as his eyes caught those of Sev's for a few seconds before he started eating his own lunch. Just seeing Sev up there at the head table made Kai feel more at ease, and less irritable. What was it about Sev that made Kai feel so content? After a few minutes pondering that thought, he gave up as he listened in to Hermione talking about their new classes.

Even as he did so, Kai took comfort knowing that Sev's eyes were still watching him. And for the moment, the bloody vampire stalker boy wasn't around. Life was good.

But good things always seem to come to an end.

* * *

><p>"<em>We should pull out his eyes and feed it to a goat."<em> Hasajji muttered, glowering in the direction of the vampire stalker, who Kai had learned was called 'Tristen Alexandr'.

Kai sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts, waiting for their professor to show up. It had been sort of a mystery who their new teacher was, considering he hadn't been to any meal, nor had he been at the Welcoming Feast. Albus hadn't even mentioned him. It made Kai wonder who exactly this teacher was.

Sagwin licked his lips as he angrily gave Tristen a venomous look. "_No, that would be too good for him. We should give him to the Sirens back home. They'd love getting new dark blood."_

Thank Merlin all of the other kids in the class had no idea what his two servants were talking about. Still, it made his head ache with their bickering. It was like he was supervising two jealous toddlers protecting a piece of cheese from a dog. And he didn't want to feel like a piece of cheese at the moment. At least, not by those two creatures.

Icarus curled up on Kai's table next to him, though they really weren't supposed to have familiars in this class. Hedwig only came to Transfiguration if they were scheduled to use familiars. Still, it wasn't like Kai could tell the creature to stay in the dorms. Icarus was enjoying school so far with several different smells in the air, and people wanting to pet him because he was cute for a pixie drake.

And Kai had to admit that he felt calmer with the cub nearby.

For the most part.

Strangely enough, Kai hadn't had to deal with any lust at all today. Even at lunch, viewing his mate hadn't turned him on. He had a sneaky suspicion that Sev had put something in his morning pumpkin juice to keep him on the less horny side of things. Either that, or something wasn't quite right with his heat cycle.

For, if he remembered correctly about what he'd studied about the Ashitars, is that ALL of them had libidos that made dolphins look tame during mating season. Well, if he wasn't incredibly horny, maybe that was both a good thing and proved Sev right. His body wasn't ready yet for sex. Maybe it was due to all the stress in his life, and all of the torture he had received at the hands of his 'so-called' relatives had damaged his first spree.

And he was thinking way too much on the subject. If he thought even more deeply, he'd be sending distressed signals to his mate. And Kai knew that Severus was very busy as it was, dealing with the first day of madness.

Finally the professor showed up. And Kai almost felt like both jumping for joy and hollering in protest as Sirius Black waltzed into the room. That's right. He had totally spaced sending an owl to Sirius the day before. And as his godfather's eyes met his, showing that not only was he surprised, but slightly miffed, Kai felt like crawling under a rock and staying there.

He was so fucked.

* * *

><p>Severus looked up from his notes when one timid first year raised his hand. Bloody dunderhead. What did this one want? If he heard another question about his creature blood, or if he was single, he was going to blow up. Literally. He was not in the mood for such foolish questions. This was the reason why he'd been so angry when Albus had decreed that no one could have glamours this year.<p>

He sighed deeply and gave the first year an arched eyebrow. "Yes, Mr. Thomas?" He stated, noting that the boy looked just like his older brother, Dean.

Daniel Thomas asked softly, "I have a question, sir."

"Naturally." Severus muttered sarcastically, causing some of the first years on the Slytherin end to snicker.

The boy blushed but then went on with his question, "Well, I was wondering sir, um… is it alright if I step out for a minute, sir?"

Severus sniffed the air, deciphering from the potion fumes to each and every individual in the room. Then he recognized Daniel's scent. Merlin help him. The young boy was a full blooded vampire, and probably was starving from the looks of it. What in hell's buggering outhouse was the vampire child doing without his blood suppressant? He sighed softly and nodded, "Is there a reason as to why you have forgotten your blood suppressant?"

The boy bowed his head and looked like he was about to cry. "I didn't think I'd need it. I hadn't this morning, or last night."

Severus could smell a lie from a mile away, so this was easy to tell what the boy was actually saying. He stood and went to his cabinet where he kept several potions on hand, just for these sort of occasions. He beckoned the child to come near him.

Daniel blushed even more under the weight of the class' stares on his back as he went to stand by Snape's side. Severus twitched his wings slightly as he scanned the shelves of the cabinet. He didn't even flinch when someone threw an object at the unsuspecting boy. He just whipped out with one quick hand, grabbed the object and incinerated it without a thought.

The class gaped in shock and mixed awe as the shade professor finally pulled out a vial of dark liquid. He handed it to the vampire boy, who thanked him with a smile. As the boy sat down and downed his potion, Severus turned to look at the perpetrator who had thrown the small silver dart.

"Mr. Angelos, stay after class." The boy in question glowered, but didn't say anything.

Severus itched to smack the boy upside the head and feed him to Fluffy. Instead, he sat down quietly and stated very clearly, "If there is one more person who can't handle the fact that we have those with creature blood in my class, I will escort you myself to the train station to go back home."

Understanding the wording quite clearly, everyone quickly continued their potions. After the class was dismissed, Severus stood and made his way to the glowering boy who was still sitting at his desk. Severus released the boy from his mental bindings, and the boy stood up, ready to speak fowl.

"Mind your mouth, lest I silence it forever, twit." Severus growled, his wings stretching in agitation.

The boy bit his lip but held his tongue. After a moment, Severus stated, "Mr. Angelos, I suppose you seem to think that you are special, that the rules do not apply to you."

The boy glowered so much that Severus would have been proud if the situation hadn't been so dire. "Now, tell me why in Merlin's name did you wish ill on Mr. Thomas?"

Ashton Angelos growled venomously, "He's a filthy vampire! They should not be allowed to live."

"And how, may I ask, did you get such a ridiculous notion stuck in that feeble mass of grey cells you call a brain?" Severus arched an eyebrow, feeling that he was going to have to put him in solitary confinement for a week. Or at least put him into detention for the rest of his pathetic life. True, though he might not have authority over the students in other houses, he DID have all the say when it came to creature abuse. And if this little dunderhead thought he could get away with shit, he was sadly mistaken.

Plus, Severus was not in the mood for second chances. Yet, Albus had decreed that he could be in charge of the creatures ONLY if he gave second chances. It buggered him out of his mind that the old codger wouldn't budge on the matter.

"Because my mother was killed by one, sir." Ashton stated with such hatred that Severus had to rethink his plans.

Severus nodded slowly. "Would you have felt that way about HUMANS if a human had murdered her?"

"Well, no. But that's different!" The boy cried, starting to tremble.

It wouldn't be long now until the boy lost his anger. Severus knew it. For the boy was acting very much like his Slytherin abuse cases. He sighed softly and asked, "Is it?" Then he stated knowingly, "Let's try this then. If your mother was killed by your pet cat, would you feel the same about her race?"

"No… it's just that… I…." The boy looked frustrated and confused, finally losing his bluster. And then he burst into tears.

Severus soon was glomped by one upset boy. And though Sev's first action was to defend himself, he noted a second later that the boy was only wanting some comfort. He sighed deeply, regretting he even woke up this morning. It was things like this that made him not want to have any kids. For far too many of them acted just like Kai. Either that or they kept all of their anger inside of them, like Sev, and finally expel it when there is no other option left to them. He awkwardly patted the boy's back, feeling his age.

_Everything alright, Sev? _Kai's concerned voice filtered through his thoughts.

Severus felt his mate's soothing touch on his mind and felt himself answering truthfully. _Just tired of moronic idiots who think they own the world is all._

_Oh, that bad? You aren't the only one having to deal with obtuse idiots. _Kai said sarcastically.

_Found out that the new DADA professor was your godfather, did you? _Severus mentally chuckled. _Has he been overly intolerable? Oh wait, maybe I should rephrase that considering he is always intolerable. Has he been more of a mutt then usual?_

_Sev… be nice. _Kai stated dryly before he answered, _He's just upset that I didn't tell him about my inheritance, nor did I tell him about us._

Merlin's beard. Black knew about their relationship? _We are doomed._

_Nonsense. My godfather knows when to keep secrets, Sev. I didn't even tell him, he just smelled you on me, for I forgot to keep up my scent dampened when I spotted him. He was none too pleased, but when I explained things, he was actually ok with it… for the most part. _Kai said softly, sounding like he didn't believe it.

Neither did Severus. Still, there was the dismal hope that Black would be mature about this. _Somehow I doubt that, Kai._

_Yea, well, you and me both. I just shudder to think what'll happen when Lupin finds out. For both him and Siri are mates. _Kai said bitterly.

Severus felt like letting the world up and swallow him whole. Still, he cut off the link after a few more dismal remarks, noting that his charge was finally calming down. He gently pried the boy away from his sob soaked robes and stated softly, "Now, Mr. Angelos, I know that you probably feel regret for what you tried to do, am I right?"

The boy nodded and sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

Severus sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time since the day had started. "But, unfortunately your conduct cannot go unpunished. You will stay for detention four nights a week with me, and your head of house will be notified of your transgression. But, these detentions will be learning experiences, not just punishment. It will be like therapy. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Ashton said with a hitched breath.

"I must stress that if I find out that you have let anger again get the best of you, and you try to harm any creature, no matter what blood they carry, I will have to send you home. Understand?" Severus inquired, smoothing out his robes.

"Yes, sir." Ashton nodded.

"Good. Now, you may freshen up a bit while I write you a pass to your next class." Severus watched as the Gryffindor boy went to one of the sinks to wash his face.

Severus' eyes grew saddened, thinking that yes, indeed it was hard when people are bullied. But it was even harder to deal with when one of your own house tried to hurt you. But, with luck, Ashton would soon turn out to be something totally different than a bully. The boy reminded him of Kai when he first started school.

And even now, he felt guilt riding his soul at having been so cruel to Kai when he'd been that age. If he had known what he knew now, he would have treated him differently. And though he couldn't change the past, he could at least make it up to Kai now and in the future.

Severus rubbed his face. He was getting way too soft.

And yet, the change didn't seem to bother him as much as he thought it would.

* * *

><p><em>*Hey peeps, sorry I have not been on in a while. RL has been throwing me hurdles no matter what I do. But, hopefully I can get another chappie out next weekend. Thank you all for your support. Also, thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them coming!*<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The 'Talk'**

* * *

><p>Kai let out a deep sigh as he sat with Siri in his free period. Siri still seemed to be a bit edgy, and Kai was still expecting the Grimm animagus to explode with anger or something to that nature. The dark haired godfather asked him softly, "When did you find out about Snape and you being mates?"<p>

Siri sounded tired, and worn, as if the last year had taken a bunch out of him, and he had yet to recover. Sirius' name had been cleared once Voldemort had been destroyed, and in truth, Siri would have snatched up Kai from his "relatives" if Dumbledore had decreed that Harry Potter would appreciate normalcy in his life after the war.

It had made Kai want to strangle the bloody old coot even more after he had found that little bit of information this past summer. Damn Dumbledore for screwing his life up even more! However, he had to admit that it was nice to see his godfather. At least Dumbledore allowed Sirius to come and teach here so Kai could see him on a regular basis.

Kai folded his hands in front of his legs as he sat on a desk next to his godfather. This was bloody uncomfortable, having a very stable Sirius talking about his mate like he was talking about the weather. However, he knew that Sirius was at least trying to not sound sarcastic.

Kai finally said hesitantly, "I guess Ashitar's have sort of a homing beacon on who is supposed to be their mates once they reach seventeen. I found out about Severus about a week after my birthday. It should have scared the hell out of us both, since we used to hate each other so much, but something just clicked. He calms me down, makes my mood swings tamer, and he takes good care of me."

"Yea, well, he'd better, otherwise I'd tear him into bloody pieces." Sirius snickered slightly before he sighed again. "I smell fear coming off of you in waves, Ha-Kai. Tell me what's on your mind."

Kai rested his head on his godfather's shoulder, saying honestly, "You are actually taking this rather well, Siri. I almost feel like you might explode any minute. You hate Severus."

Sirius' eyes softened slightly and he hugged his godson with a chuckle, "Oh, that's because I am going to have a long 'talk' with Severus in a bit." Before Kai could protest, Sirius abated his fears by saying, "Now, you listen to me, Kai. Let me explain something to you. I know _all_ about mates. When I came into my inheritance, having cursed vampire blood in me, I felt so alone. James had no clue how to help me with it. He was just a very talented animagus, and he was my best friend. I cared for him like a brother, but it was Remus who understood me. He was there for me, when I needed him, and eventually he told me that I was his mate. At the time, I was sort of in denial, and we had some fights. But, Remus never gave up on me, even when I was plagued as a murderer. He knew I was innocent. And it wasn't until when I got put in Azkaban, that I understood just how much Remi meant to me. I guess I'd always known deep down, I just didn't want to believe it."

Kai listened as Sirius went on, taking comfort in his godfather's voice, "But, after I came back, I was so afraid that Remi wouldn't take me back." He smiled slightly, "He did. For werewolves, mates are for life. And it took me a bloody long time to understand that."

Sirius patted Kai's back and looked his godson in the eye, "Now, it sounds like the same goes for Ashitars with their mates. I would rather deal with a hundred Snivillus' with their bloody irritating ways than lose you, just because I can't keep my old prejudices from surfacing. And if Snape treats you good, then he has me backing him up 100 percent. Remi will feel the same way."

Kai felt as if a huge load came off his shoulders and he smiled at the one person who he deemed was like a father to him. "Do you want me to owl Remi, or do you want me to tell him face to face?"

"Let me handle Remi. Tonight will be the full moon, so it'd be best if I talk to him tomorrow about it, while he's recovering." Sirius sighed deeply, "I won't lie to you, Kai. This has come as a shock to me, and it'll be worse to Remi, who feels like you are his own cub. With werewolves, emotions are harder to deal with."

He looked at Kai thoughtfully, "But, how about we plan a dinner date, just you, Snape, and us in a fortnight? That will give him some time to warm to the idea. Now, Remi might have the same talk to Snape, as I will give him in a few minutes, but we have a right. You are like our own cub, Kai, and though we know you are a grown man now, with your own responsibilities, it's a parent's job to see that whoever their child is with, is worthy of him."

Kai felt like cursing, but understood what Sirius was trying to say. He and Severus would feel the same way if they had a child. He couldn't imagine what Sirius was feeling right now. And though his fears had abated somewhat, he felt trepidation of being the one to tell Severus that they'd be going to dinner with Lupin and Black fourteen days from now.

"Don't look so glum. I won't kill him or maim him at all." Sirius tried to reassure Kai.

When that didn't help, Sirius patted Kai's leg, "It'll just be talking. That's ALL. I promise."

That even made Kai more miserable. Sev was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Severus sighed deeply and tried not to look despondent as he folded his arms and leaned up against his doorway. He watched as Kai's MUTT of a godfather asked to come inside. More like boldly demanded to speak with him. Sev tried to think of something other than strangling the brute to death.<p>

He knew he had to refrain from insulting Kai's parental figure as much as possible… for Kai's sake, if not his own. Still, it felt as though the hair on the back of his neck, bloody long as it was, was standing straight up in retaliation to the brute standing now striding into his room like a rabid puppy looking for treats.

If the MUTT touched one bloody thing in his potions lab, he was going to filet the asinine poor excuse for a vampire alive, and Kai would just have to deal with it. Severus gently closed the door to his classroom, feeling as if he was going to have the worst conversation with Black yet.

But, his eyes softened slightly as he felt the soothing touch of his mate through his bond. Kai was worried. And feeling a bit guilty, from the sense of it. Feeling the urge to calm his mate down, he relaxed and turned to look at Black, who was now pacing.

"You no doubt by now know why I am here, Snape." Sirius began.

_Well, at least the name calling is not on the menu at the moment._ Severus thought wryly, feeling a bit better that at least Black was TRYING to be 'nice'. He nodded slightly, "Naturally."

* * *

><p>Kai rested his head on his desk of his Rune Forging class (of which he had no idea that he had signed up for in the first place, but from the looks of things, Hermione had suggested to the Headmaster that it might be a good change of pace for Harry) just wishing for the end of the day to come. He was tired, cranky, and starting to feel edgy and horny. He was also stressing completely out about the confrontation between his mate and Sirius. It had been over an hour ago since he had left Sirius to go to the library for his first couple of assignments.<p>

His mate had given him only hints of emotions through the past hour, ranging from annoyance, to shock, and to amusement. It wasn't that Kai was afraid that Severus would kill Sirius or vise versa. No, the thing that Kai feared most was the fact that both men hated each other, and not be able to work their past issues out. Kai wanted Sirius to stay close with him, and he wanted Severus to be in his life permanently. He just hoped against hope that things would turn out for the better.

Sagwin sat down next to him and arched a delicate brow. "_Is everything alright, master?"_ The incubus hissed in parseltongue.

"_Leave him be. The first day of school, no matter where you enroll feels like the end of freedom as we know it." _Hasajji hissed back before glowering at some shocked Hufflepuffs milling around._ "And they call demons idiot beasts. I know by the end of the day, master's intelligence is going to regress."_

Hermione came into the room and practically glomped Kai, making the boy feel a bit less miserable. "Hi Kai, how has your day been so far?"

"Enlightening." Kai smiled slightly, "Utterly spritely."

"Oh dear." Hermione frowned in concern. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, Hermione. Maybe later. Right now, I just want to get through this class to get to Potions." _And see Sev_. Kai sighed deeply.

A few Gryffindors stared at him as if he had lost his rocker. Maybe he had. Kai would have flipped them the bird if it weren't for the fact that class was starting. Hermione patted his arm slightly and got out her books. Hasajji wrinkled his nose at the smell of the older parchment and gave the witch a wide berth.

Sagwin didn't mind the smell of books, though he was bored out of his mind halfway through class. It actually wasn't as bad as it had been the past few classes. At least his gnatty attention span hadn't zoned out in the first five minutes of class.

Hasajji had to swat some Slytherin hands away from Kai as the prince made his way down to the potion's lab. Kai would have apparated there, being Ashitar meant no Hogwarts rules applied, but he didn't want to piss Dumbledore off too much. _Yet_. He filed in earlier than normal, which caused a few Gryffindors to scowl at him for changing so much.

To them, Kai was converted in every way shape or form to a Slytherin. And they couldn't stand that thought at times. At least Seamus and Dean had calmed down, accepting that life sucked, and best deal with it. It also helped to have one snarky badass professor hanging a life's long worth of detentions over one's head.

Speaking of said potion's master, the dark elf shade was nowhere to be seen. Because the potion's fumes made Kai's nose itch, the boy couldn't smell his mate. He looked around slightly, trying to look inconspicuous at the small grouping gathered in the Advanced Newt Potions class. There was Hermione, Sean, Dean, and Parvati on the Gryffindor's side, a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and a few Slytherins.

Besides himself, there was Draco, Blaise, and Pansy from the Slytherins. It felt sort of strange being on their team this year. He didn't mind pairing up with Draco this time around, knowing that if the git was his partner, he wouldn't be tempted to screw everything up. He smirked slightly as he caught Draco covertly watching Sagwin move around the potion's lab, wrinkling his nose at everything.

Sagwin felt the eyes on his person and flapped his wings slightly in agitation. He turned around and glowered at the blonde, sticking his tongue out childishly. Hasajji smacked the Incubus upside the head and hissed over in the direction of the classroom door, which had just opened.

In stalked Severus, billowing his robes a bit crankily, but with less flow as per his usual way. Kai's eyes brightened and dimmed at the sight of his mate. Poor Sev looked utterly exhausted. Kai again felt guilt surge deep inside of him, thinking that maybe if he'd covered his scent more, his godfather wouldn't have found out until later about them being mates. Then Sev wouldn't have had to deal with Sirius today.

Severus came to the front of the class and stated clearly, "Prince Ashitar, I trust that you keep better control over your Incubus' antics, otherwise I will have him sent to the hospital wing in a matchbox."

Sagwin blushed scarlet and bowed his head in shame. Hasajji grunted with approval and sat down next to the Incubus. Kai simply said seriously, "Yes, Professor Snape."

Severus paused slightly in picking up a piece of chalk. He turned and blinked at Kai, eyes softening slightly before he turned back to putting instructions on the board with a silent spell.

"Welcome to Advanced Newt Potions. Same rules apply every year, so if any of you have not figured them out by now, you all are hopeless and should not be in my class. Pair up, turn to page three hundred and forty three, and get started on your potion. You will be making an unidentifiable potion. At the end of the class, I want to have each one bottled, labeled, and put on my desk. By next class, I want each of you to have no less than eleven inches on a calculated guess on what your potion is, and why you believe it to be so." Severus then leaned up against the wall near his desk, looking at each person in the eyes until he said softly, "Any questions?"

When no one answered, Severus smirked slightly, "Good, now get to work."

Since Kai had already worked on this potion, he just turned his in and helped Draco with his. He didn't say any theories, but did help steer Draco in the right direction. Severus walked around, checking to make sure his smaller, but 'brighter' class attempt to make the complex potion. He surprised Hermione by saying softly, "Stir a bit less harsh, Miss Granger."

Feeling a bit jubilant that the snarky professor did not insult her in any way, she did as she was asked. It might have also been for the fact that Hasajji was on her team. The spotted demon was a very talented potion maker, and didn't mind giving her some tips.

Unfortunately for Sagwin, he was paired up with Seamus. The boy was notorious for blowing things up, and Severus was dreading the end result of that pair. He wandered around, making suggestions, or not saying anything at all. When he finally got to Kai and Draco, he had shocked everyone into thinking that he was ill or something.

Professor Snape was being well… nice.

If nice could be applied to such a snarky bad tempered man. Then again, Hermione spotted the reason why he was being so gentle. She covertly watched the professor while waiting on her potion to congeal. Her eyes widened slightly when she spotted the professor reach over and gently touch Kai's nape, making sure to touch his skin gently.

Kai shivered and closed his eyes for a second before he smiled slightly in thanks. Smiling, Hermione went back to her potion, knowing for sure now that those two were mates. And though it might have boggled her mind at the thought of such a union before they saw Harry and the professor at school, it didn't now. Somehow, someway, Kai fit with Severus.

And if Kai was happy, and the professor was happy, then more power to them.

Kai leaned slightly into his mate's touch, knowing that Severus was just telling him in a subtle way to calm down, and that everything was fine. He couldn't help feeling a bit of loss when those fingers withdrew, and Severus nodded slightly to Draco and walked away.

Kai yawned tiredly and caught Draco's suspicious eye. He scowled slightly and started chopping up some more ingredients. Draco looked like he was going to say something, but then everyone ducked when Seamus' cauldron exploded… again.

Severus snarled as he cast a spell to prevent any of the noxious potion to fall on anyone in the room, especially his mate. Sagwin had managed to get out of the way, flapping his wings in agitation. Seamus wasn't hurt, just hair frizzed up and singed.

He warily looked up at Severus who stated simply, "Detention…."

* * *

><p>After class, Kai told his friends that he'd see them at dinner, and that he was staying behind to speak with Professor Snape on their assignment. Hermione simply smirked and actually had to drag Draco out of the room. Sagwin was still spitting and hissing in parseltongue about the imbecility of Seamus blowing things up all the bloody time. Hasajji took note of his master's gaze on his mate and sighed softly. He tugged Sagwin out of the room and closed the door.<p>

His master needed all the help he could get with being mates with a professor of this blasted school.

As soon as the door closed, and Severus finished filing away his papers, he sighed softly, gesturing with a crook of his finger for his mate to follow him somewhere less public. Kai eagerly followed him, not being able to stop the purring trill vibrating from the deep part of his throat.

Once they were in Severus' quarters, Sev pulled his mate up against him and kissed him deeply, drinking in Kai's taste and scent. Merlin, how he had wanted to fuck his lover into oblivion so many times today, and not being able to touch him besides that small caress in the last class was killing him.

Kai let out a ragged moan and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, delving long fingers into Sev's long crimson tinted ebony locks. He mewled softly as Severus growled, reaching down to palm Kai through his pants. Kai hissed and threw his head back in agonizing pleasure, breaking the kiss.

Severus nuzzled Kai's chin and throat, breathing in his scent. Kai's potion had worn off, it seemed. Kai let out a soft gasping plea as the shade started licking his throat, right above a small hidden bite mark. "Please Sev… I can't wait… I can't…."

Severus smirked slightly and pulled away, leveling his now crimson gaze to his lover's green eyes. "Oh but here is the question, if you can, or cannot, Kai. Do, you want to hear about the little meeting with your godfather, or do you want me to give you a delicious release?"

Kai pouted, "Can't I have both?"

"Greedy, are we?" Severus smirked and pretended to think about it.

"Well, I did do today's assignment already." Kai reminded his mate, starting up his purring trill.

"Yes you did." Sev nodded slowly, but then rubbed his chin, "But, is that enough to tempt me?"

Kai thought for a moment, "I… I could suck you off?"

Sev blinked in surprise, but then covered it with a soft growl. "That has promise, but do I really want to teach you the art of _filato_?"

His submissive started wringing his hands a bit, and the purring trill was getting louder. "I get it. You want me to beg, don't you?"_ Bastard._

Severus slowly smirked, "That might do the trick."

"I can beg real good when I want to." Kai lisped through his fangs, growling seductively.

Severus chuckled darkly before he stated in a husky voice, "Then on your knees, pet."

* * *

><p><em>*Sorry it took me so long to update. RL has been totally murder these past months (this past year actually). Thank you for all of your support and kind words and reviews. I appreciate it! I hope to have the next chappie up this weekend sometime.*<em>


	16. Chapter 16

****_*Comes in and looks around before whispering softly, "I am so sorry for not being on lately. So many things have gotten in the way of my fanfiction. Also, if this account does get deleted due to ff . net wanting to take all smut away, then you can still view my fics elsewhere - like on livejournal. Just go on there and put groffiction in the search engine, etc. Thank you all who have supported me thus far and really care for this story as well as my wellbeing. It means a great deal to me. Thank you also to all of your reviews. They make me smile. =) " *_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Desire and Interesting Developments<strong>

* * *

><p>Feeling very giddy for some odd reason, Kai fell to his knees. So intent was the prince that he did not even wince at the harshness of the dungeon floor.<p>

Severus to his credit just watched, ready to assist just in case his submissive mate needed any instruction. He was curious to see what Kai was capable of, knowing how teenage boys were, having taught so many of them in the past 20 years. Oh, he knew for a fact that Kai had never been touched except for by himself, which made him feel a strange sense of pride and satisfaction. But, he knew that teenage boys had very active and wicked imaginations when it came to any kind of foreplay.

He figured Kai would not be any different when it came to knowledge of foreplay.

Then again, Kai had been sheltered for the better part of his life, so whatever he had learned over the years of being a teen, must have been here at Hogwarts. With that thought in mind, Severus was content to watch his mate flourish as a submissive.

Kai was pretty confident until he started unbuttoning Severus' pants. Did the guy have to wear pants with so many buttons? Ties and zippers he could understand, but buttons? Figuring that it'd be best not to curse at his lover for his choice of style while he was trying to be the epitome of sexiness, he carefully wrestled with the buttons.

He was nervous though and he inwardly cursed his hands for being so shaky. True, this was the first time he ever even thought about doing this with anyone else, but he had learned quite a bit not intentionally in the boys' showers after Qudditch practices. He shivered when an unexpected, but gentle hand caressed his long hair, calming him down some.

Getting down on both knees, so Severus could assist his nervous and heavily aroused mate, he gently cupped Kai's face in his palms and searched his eyes. Kai was silent, not sure what to do, though the dark hooded gaze of his mate made him feel like stripping off his clothes and completely paying homage to his dominant.

However, he refrained.

"Kai, you were supposed to beg first, not try to suck me off yet, remember?" Severus murmured in a soft husky voice.

That slight tilt at the end of his sentence alerted Kai to the fact that Severus wasn't try to berate him, just tease him to get him to calm down. Kai blushed scarlet and bit his lip. Where had his confidence gone? Why was it, that when he was around his mate, all of his senses went out the window screaming like a demented banshee?

Trying to think of how to respond, Severus leaned in and kissed his lips, letting out a soft purr growl as he said, "Just go by instinct, _pet_."

The way Severus said that made Kai want to lose control even more. Kai closed his eyes and leaned into his mate's face, giving Severus a nuzzle before he let out a soft keen. As he calmed down and let his instincts work their magic, his trilling purr growing louder and more confident. So easy it would be for Kai to let go and just let Severus have his mad way with him. But, he knew for a fact that Sev would hold back, not wanting to give in to desire just yet.

He wished he knew when the time would be right for his body to be ready for Sev, that way he could plan for it. But, life wasn't easy and he had just best live with it. All thoughts fled his brain as Severus lisped out through lengthened fangs, "Good boy."

Kai was about to continue when the floo flared. Nearly smacking their heads together trying to get off the floor, Kai let out a startled snicker when he saw Severus fall back onto his back with a small curse. Kai wanted to help his dominant get back on his feet but he sensed that he had to get into hiding, and fast.

He managed to hide behind a large drapery and use wandless magic to surround himself with an invisibility spell and waited with baited breath. It was a good thing he did, for it was Draco who had come through the floo to talk to Severus. Thank Merlin it hadn't been the Headmaster.

If it had been, then Severus would have been way too embarrassed. Severus quickly billowed his robes around his crotch, not having enough time to button up his pants. Draco paused as he caught sight of his disgruntled godfather.

"Uncle Severus, are you alright?" Draco wandered over to help the dark shade up. As he did so, he sensed someone was watching. A very familiar someone.

What in Merlin's name was Potter… KAI doing here of all places? Was he spying on Severus? He regarded Severus for a minute and then he smelled it. Arousal. Pure and simple. He decided not to comment on this yet, for he needed to talk to Severus. And alone.

Oh, if only his half brother was not there!

Severus sighed softly and straightened himself, pushing back his long demon red and black tresses before flapping his wings in agitation. "You merely caught me unawares, Draco. My wings still bother me when startled."

_Bullshit._ Something fishy was going on here. Draco wasn't as stupid as some Gryffindors thought. "I apologize." Draco murmured before asking bluntly, "Can we go some where… private?"

"Private? What the devil are you talking about, Draco?" Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying very hard not to curse a blue streak. It wasn't Draco's fault catching them both unawares, and Kai had been very resourceful in making himself invisible. But, it was dangerous to have Draco around him when Severus could still smell the lust and desire rolling off of his submissive.

It would be best to get him to fess up as soon as possible, so that he and Kai could perhaps continue their excursion, or talk about his meeting with Black. Severus regarded Draco and noted that the boy kept looking around, as if he sensed someone was watching. Curse Druid and Veela blood.

Though Malfoy senior by no means had Veela blood within his veins, Draco's mother had, therefore being an odd but dangerous mix bestowed upon their child. The Veela in Draco's blood probably gave him the sense of smell to rival a vampire.

And that meant he knew Kai was here. He just hadn't pinpointed where.

Draco hissed softly, "Can we go somewhere where I can talk to you without prying ears?"

Severus leveled Draco with a hard stare, weighing the possibilities. On one hand, if he exposed Kai and himself to Draco, then they could very well have a valuable ally and a possible resource when needed for lookouts. Then again, if Draco let his former 'issues' with Kai over load him, he could very well be a thorn in their sides.

What to do… what to do.

He mentally asked Kai what he thought about it.

Kai chewed on his lower lip a bit in concentration before he finally replied _It is up to you, Sev. If you want him to know, then it is alright with me. Plus, he might come in handy. If we do have some issues with him later, we can always throw him in with Sagwin for four days in a locked up room._

_That would be positively evil, but worth being a fly on the wall if we had to resort to those measures, to be sure. _Severus replied before he sighed deeply and snapped his fingers.

Kai nearly fell out of the drapery as it was parted completely. He steadied himself and dropped the invisibility charm. Draco gaped first at him, and then did the same at Severus. After a moment of nothing but this, Kai rolled his eyes, walked over to Draco and snapped his fingers, causing the Druid half breed to blink out of his shock.

The prince sighed and stated, "Now then, before you start ranting and raving, please note that Severus WANTS me to be here."

"Liar!" Draco hissed, turning to look over at Severus.

Severus arched a brow, "Indeed I do want Kai to be here, as he is my mate. Now, do sit down and explain to me what it is that you want." The potions master walked over to perch on the arm of one of the couches near the fireplace. Kai walked over and squeezed Severus' shoulder before going to go make some tea.

He could still hear the conversation in the living room quite clearly, but he knew that if he looked like he was out of the area, then Draco would calm down more. Kai busied himself making some tea and pulling out a few biscuits since it looked like they might be a while.

Severus and Draco watched Kai leave before returning to look at one another. Draco blinked and rubbed his eyes, "How in Merlin's balls… no, no… I don't think I want to know at the moment." He then was silent for a moment, trying hard to come to terms with this new tidbit of information.

Though it was still shocking, Draco figured that it all made sense now. Why Kai and Severus seemed more close now, and not hating one another. It also explained the display of protectiveness Severus showed for Kai in the Great Hall the other day, as well as how secretive the dark shade elf was being.

Severus was content to wait it out. He knew how teenage boys were, especially this one in particular. Finally, he said softly, "There is much you will be told about this, but later. What is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

Draco blushed scarlet, remembering why he came here in the first place, and what he must have walked in on. The Druid hybrid crossed his arms over his middle and hesitated before whispering, "It's about Kai's Incubus, Sagwin."

"Oh?" Severus arched a sardonic eyebrow, curious. "Didn't the package I gave you deter your Veela tendencies?"

Kai nearly choked on his tea at that one. Surprise, surprise, Draco wasn't only just of Druid blood, it seemed.

"Well it did for the most part, but I can't get him out of my head at all. And now I am even having trouble in my classes. I was almost caught day dreaming about him by Pansy… _lustful dreams_." Draco blushed even more, feeling like a fool being here, knowing that Kai probably was listening to everything they said.

His mortification grew as they both heard a soft snicker coming from the kitchen.

Severus felt his mouth twitch a bit as he felt mirth rolling off of his mate through their bond. That boy really had to be careful about his emotions. The dark shade elf folded his wings up against his back and relaxed a bit. Now that he knew that Draco was going to at least be reasonable, he figured he could concentrate on the problem at hand.

"Hmmm, that is a dilemma, Draco." Severus mused softly before absently twirling a lock of his hair in two of his fingers. He had done that growing up, but once his powers had been sealed up, he had stopped. Now though, he had started it back up unconsciously.

Kai managed to get himself under control before he came out of the kitchen, arms laden with tea mugs and a biscuit tray. He smiled slightly at Draco, causing the Veela side of him to twitch in interest. Damn it all to hell, this was his half brother, not some looker! Draco berated himself mentally as he watched the attractive prince serve tea and then sit down on a backless chaise, munching on a biscuit.

Damn.

Kai noted that both sets of eyes were on him and he finished swallowing his mouthful before gesturing, "Go on, do not mind me one bit. I promise to be supportive."

_Bloody Hell_. Draco sighed deeply and face palmed. Why did life have to be so difficult?

Severus sat in silence, pondering the dilemma for a bit. There were several potions he could brew, but that took time of course. What would be a temporary fix? He looked again over at Kai and nearly choked on his tea as the boy finished his biscuit and licked the crumbs off of his fingers, one by one. Merlin he was going to strangle Kai and then make him scream his name in pleasure endlessly after his godson left.

Kai finally grabbed a napkin and dabbed his now wet fingers on it before saying softly, "There might be something I can do to make you to stop thinking about him temporarily until Severus is able to make up some stronger potions."

Draco straightened in his chair and warily looked at Kai appraisingly. He didn't dare to hope that Kai would be so agreeable about this sort of thing. This _was_ Kai's servant they were discussing.

Severus took a sip of his tea and asked Kai pleasantly, "Do tell us what you are thinking of, Kai, before I force it out of you."

Kai arched a delicate eyebrow at Sev's humor that was going sour fast for some odd reason and shrugged. "If you wish. What I suggest you do is this….."

* * *

><p>A bit later, they made Draco do a blood oath not to betray them to anyone, unless that person already knew about them being mates. Severus really did not wish to do this to his godson, but it was safer than doing an unbreakable vow, plus it would keep his job secure and Kai safe.<p>

Speaking of Kai, Severus was debating what he should do to punish his submissive for being so naughty during their 'tea' with Draco. Kai was oblivious of course, putting the dishes away and tidying up a bit before coming to sit down on the rug by the fire. Sev was already sitting there, just watching the flames.

"Well I am glad that is settled." Kai murmured, looking over at Severus, noting how beautiful his mate looked in the dim firelight. Since when had it gotten dark outside? Sure, this place was down in the dungeons, but there was one window near the hearth that showed the darkening of the day.

It wasn't yet five o'clock.

"Storm is coming." Severus murmured, as if reading Kai's mind.

"Mmmm good thing I have you to keep me warm, then." The prince said softly, leaning in and snuggling next to his mate.

For a few minutes Severus didn't do anything, and Kai wondered if he did something wrong. Finally, Severus turned and looked in Kai's eyes, noting the desire there, and a bit of uncertainty. The dark shade elf reached up and stroked his submissive's long silvery hair, smirking slightly when Kai started to trill and purr.

Oh, Merlin that felt good! Kai let his head fall back and let his eyes close, just enjoying the attention. Severus took that as an invitation and leaned in to sniff his mate's scent. It was exotic and rich, spicy, and made him harder than a rock. As his lips touched the pale soft skin of Kai's throat, Severus reveled in his mate's hitched breath and strengthened arousal.

It was intoxicating, it was almost too intense. But, Severus didn't mind one single bit.

And then he took of Kai's clothes, piece by piece, smirking when he pinned the boy's wrists above his head. Kai struggled for a few seconds before mewling in defeat, wishing he could take off Severus' clothes.

"This is kinky, Sev, but why won't you let me touch you?" He inquired softly, growing serious at the dark glint in Severus' eyes.

"Because you need to be punished. You licked your fingers during tea deliberately, didn't you?" Severus lisped, reaching down with his free hand to flick one of Kai's nipples.

Kai let out a gasp and tried to think. But it was so hard to think when Severus was teasing him like this.

"Yes… I mean… NO NOT really?" He let out a squeak as Sev's tongue took place of his hand.

Merlin's bags he was going to burst if his cock didn't get any attention. He thrust up against Severus' hips, trying to get any friction at all. Severus however had other plans, reaching down and grazing his fingers against Kai's hip, making the boy let out a frustrated keen.

Kai then burst out laughing, making Severus' assumption that the boy was ticklish turn golden. Smirking evilly, Severus went in for the kill, freeing Kai's hands but unmercifully tickling the boy's sides. Kai let out an embarrassing squeal and tried to fend his mate off.

"OK! I get it! I won't do it again! I swear." Kai laughed so hard he had tears coming down his cheeks.

Severus stopped and pulled himself up to look down at his mate, who was now breathless, but grinning stupidly. Kai sobered as he looked up into his dominant's eyes, feeling as if he'd drown forever in their black golden depths. Severus' eyes glinted and got into a reddish hue before he collapsed onto his mate and kissed him heatedly.

Kai moaned out a, "Fuck yes!" before succumbing to desire, the feel of Severus' clothed body sensitizing his already burning skin.

He let out a hitched cry as Severus' clever hands found his length, stroking it firmly and quickly, with lustful intent. Kai mewled and arched his hips, knowing he wouldn't last long. "Sev!" He gasped out as Severus magicked his clothes off of him in a blink of an eye.

Severus scooted down to where he was near Kai's abdomen, not taking his eyes off of his mate's flushed face or burning green eyes. And when he took Kai into his mouth, he had to fight himself to keep in control. Kai screamed out as Sev's tongue found his pleasure spot right below the head of his cock. He flailed, trying to find any form of fabric to hold on to.

Finally settling on gripping Severus' hair, had tugged it as gently as he could, not wanting to damage the dominant too much. Severus took it in stride, continuing to please his submissive. It was so erotic, so much more intense than in their previous excursions in the real world, that Kai couldn't handle it. He arched his back and screamed out his ecstasy.

Severus drank him all in before moving up to kiss his mate, who was still shuddering from his release. Kai mewled, feeling as if his whole body was on fire, pulsating, and energized. He shivered and whimpered as Severus kissed him, murmuring, "It's ok, Kai… I've got you…."

* * *

><p><em>I am going to try and work on another chapter next weekend. I have some vacation coming up and for once I will have the house to myself for a whole week. I hope to get some much needed updates on my fics, including Huntress in Hueco Mundo, Forever or Never, and Bloodflowers. The next chapter will deal with Draco's temporary solution to his attraction to Sagwin. *giggles evilly and trots off*<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry sorry sorry for not being on in forever. Let's just say that real life didn't want me writing much at all for the past year, but things are finally starting to settle down, so I should have more time to write and post. That being said, as an FYI, my old archive that I usually post the majority of my stuff (like 37 fanfics or more o_o) is going to be slowly moved to AO3 due to LJ's starting to ban the posting of slash fics. I will also be moving all of the stuff I posted on ff . net over to AO3 - as a precaution. I will still post chapters here, but once things are moved to AO3, I will post a link up on my profile of AO3 as the new backup archive, so you will have it just in case I get deleted due to writing racy stuff. Anyways, thank you all for not giving up on me, and I apologize this is a smaller chapter than most, but I am just getting back into the swing of things. I hope to be able to write more next weekend and hopefully post a longer chapter for you all. Also, unlike what I said about Draco and Sagwin's solution to be today's posting, that's not true. It just didn't fit in this chapter. But, I promise you, the next chap will have the 'solution' in it. ;) So, look forward to that. Now that I have blabbed your ears off, enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Revelations and Planning<strong>

* * *

><p>A bit later had Kai curled up in the arms of his dominant, both clothed now. In about half an hour Kai had to leave Sev's quarters and meet Hermione and Ron in the library for a study session before dinner. They were going to iron out some planning about the new dueling club, when to start having people sign up for it, and who might be good teachers to help oversee it, due to the Headmaster's stupid rule.<p>

Kai had already asked Severus to help out as one of the teachers last night, and he had consented, but now they were trying to figure out who else would work as a good overseer. He wanted to talk it over with Hermione and Ron before he came to any conclusions, as he valued their opinions. Sirius would be an awesome choice, but Kai didn't know if Sev and his godfather could get along that well dueling. They might use it as an excuse to beat each other to a pulp. And though it might be brilliant to see both sparring, Kai didn't want it to get out of hand.

Severus noted that Kai's brain was elsewhere and started stroking his young mate's silver platinum tresses, wanting to calm his submissive. Finally getting a bit annoyed at not being paid attention to, Severus said softly, "Your dogfather was surprisingly decent in his protection speech to me about you."

That snapped Kai out of his thoughts and back into the present quicker than a moth to a muggle light post. Kai sat up a bit so he could look down into Sev's eyes, trying to search them for any clue as to what happened during the talk with Sirius. He waited patiently though, or as patiently as he could, knowing that Severus would only tell him about the talk at his leisure.

Severus reached up and brushed the palm of his hand against the prince's face, not intentionally trying to distract him. No, the action was meant to calm and reassure Kai that everything was alright. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Severus began to speak about what had happened….

_Sirius regarded Severus for a time, not speaking, just regarding the other creature. With surprise, Severus found that the mutt was just sizing him up, as if seeing him as a worthy adversary instead of someone to use as a muggle door mat to be stepped on continuously. Severus, in turn, did the same, noting that Sirius looked a bit less thin, figuring that it must mean that Lupin was either a good cook, or that he took good care of his vampire mate. _

_With amusement, Severus wondered which of the two mates were dominant. He knew for a fact that werewolves tended to be more aggressive and therefore more dominant over their mates, but then again, Black was a vampire, not just a wizard. And vampires were known to not back down without a fight. Getting his mind out of a dangerous path, he continued to study Black, staying calm and silent, letting the other creature take time to decide what to say, and for once giving Kai's godfather a chance to be civil with him._

_After a few tense, silent moments, Black sighed and stated, "I will make this very clear, Sniv-SNAPE… I don't like this one bit. I would rather Kai be mates with a cockroach than with you. But, I know that life usually doesn't work the way we want it to, and the fates are all vengeful bitches."_

_Severus bit back a very snide retort, and settled for an answering glower. He was starting to feel as though Black couldn't, for once, be mature, even if his life depended on it. Sirius glowered back at him for a moment before growling softly._

"_Therefore I can't do anything but accept your and Kai's relationship. HOWEVER…." Sirius' eyes flickered dark red, almost black, causing Severus' eyes to flicker to red as well, "If you so much as harm him in any way shape or form, even if it isn't your intention to do so, by Merlin I will tie you up, tear off your bloody wings, rip off your deplorable skin and feast on your blood. THEN, only then will I kill you, are we clear?"_

_Severus arched a brow. Was that __**it**__?_

"_Is that all?" He inquired, his voice dripping with loathing sarcasm. _

_Sirius glowered at him for a moment before relaxing and nodding, to the surprise of his opponent. Severus must have shown his surprise on his face, for Sirius grinned, baring white, gleaming fangs. "Yes, I think that's it, unless you want to say something."_

_Arching a brow, Severus regarded Black for a moment, noting that this was no trick, and that Sirius was in fact, done threatening him. Feeling a bit cheated about that, considering he had expected more of a threat than what was presented, he shrugged, saying softly, "The only thing I will say is that should I ever harm Kai, even if it was not my intention, it would kill me to do so, therefore it would save you the trouble of torturing me." He then walked over to Sirius and leaned in, making sure to get into Black's personal space, "However, your claim is duly noted."_

_Black squirmed slightly under Sev's scrutiny and crowding his personal space, but he did not back down once. Severus grunted after a moment before pulling away from Sirius and boldly turning away from the mutt, making sure that Black knew he was being dismissed. Black however, chuckled with satirical mirth, "I do believe Kai has his hands full with __**you**__. Prickly thorns and all. Then again, where am I to talk? I have Moony to deal with."_

"_More like Lupin has to deal with you." Severus grumbled under his breath._

_Unfortunately, Black heard him. Damn vampire sensitive hearing. "That's correct. However, if you think I am letting you off easy, which in case I AM, just wait until Moony gets his hands on you in two weeks time. I never was one good with words, but as you well know, Remus knows just where to hit people where they hurt most." And with that, Black smirked and walked out of the classroom, not even bothering to close the door._

_Severus snorted. Threatening him with Lupin? Then again, he figured Black had the gist of it. Lupin always was smarter than Black, the werewolf usually just didn't get a chance to show his true ire or wit when he was a young teen, always overshadowed by Potter and Black. _

_Still, what was this about having to meet Lupin in two weeks time?_

"So there you have it." Severus murmured, watching the emotions play across his submissive's fey like face.

Kai scowled slightly before muttering, "I think he did let you off easy, but to threaten you with Remus, that was rather a low blow." He sighed and looked down at his lover, feeling a bit of guilt riding on his shoulders. "Um, anyways, about the two weeks time thing…." Suddenly faltering, he took a deep breath.

"As articulate as ever, Kai." Sev teased lightly before kissing Kai on the lips gently. "Calm down and spit it out."

Kai snorted a bit in amusement before he said softly, "Sirius wants us to have dinner with Remus and him in a fortnight." He then flushed slightly under Severus' stare.

"Relax, Kai, I was expecting it was something like that." Severus then shrugged, "Though I do not plan on enjoying being in the presence of Lupin or Black, two weeks gives me ample time to prepare for their joyous company."

Oh yea, that made Kai feel _loads_ better.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Kai made his way to the library, feeling a bit better than he had all day. Plus, feeding from Severus was like getting yourself on a caffeine high from way too much coffee. So, with a spring in his step, Kai went up the stairs to the main floor, feeling high on life in general. He even flashed a few passing Slytherins a smile, causing a few girls and even some other boys to do a double take at his actions.<p>

Despite feeling so spritely, Kai was not an idiot, and he kept a careful eye out for the vampire stalker Tristen Alexandr. Feeling elated that he didn't see the young student anywhere, he entered the library and quickly homed in on Hermione and Ron. He flashed them both a very bright smile and took note that both of his servants and Icarus were keeping Hermione and Ron company. That didn't seem peculiar in the least, since Kai was aware that his servants knew when to leave him and his mate alone. So, he sat down in a vacant seat next to Sagwin and said cheerily, "Hi guys."

Ron arched a brow, "What has you so bright and shiny?"

Hermione calmly nudged Ron under the table with her foot, and smiled at Kai, noticing that their buddy looked happier and had less of a pale complexion than what he had had in class earlier. If she wasn't mistaken, then Kai had gotten much needed attention from Severus after class. At Ron's questioning look, she shrugged, "Who cares if Kai is happy? For all we know he is just happy the first day of class is over. I, for one, am glad that he is happy."

"Too right you are, Hermione." Kai said, giving her a small relieved smile. Hermione sure knew when to get him out of uncomfortable situations. Still, if he had to be honest, he would have answered Ron with some really sappy, mushy statement about Severus that would have ended up probably horrifying his friends into thinking he had gone terribly mental. Even so, he was glad he didn't have to say anything about that. He looked over at his servants as Icarus came over for a cuddle. Sagwin and Hasajji both looked absolutely bored and miserable. Hasajji's ears were drooped as he irritably looked around at some passing students. Sagwin looked tired as he had his chin propped up with one hand, staring off into space, a glazed look in his eye.

"Oh, well, I could definitely see the logic in that. The first day of school is always murder." Ron agreed, though he narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "We must be getting to be a bad influence on you or something, Hermione. I'd never thought I'd see the day that you would feel worn out by the first day of school."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, just because I said that Kai might feel happy that the first day of school is over does not mean that I feel the same way. I am excited about getting on to my homework for class."

Ron pouted slightly, but soon got over his disappointment as Kai broke the subject, "That's very well and good, Hermione, but I think we need to discuss the dueling club before we do any studying and homework."

Ron mouthed a 'thank you' at Kai before they launched into a vivid discussion about the dueling club, where they all should meet, when and where the sign-up sheets be put up, etcetera. Finally, Kai mentioned, "Well as for teachers, I went ahead and got Professor Snape to be one. I just can't figure out the other. I mean, I would love to have Sirius be the second one, but you know how those two get along."

"That would be bloody brilliant still, mate." Ron snickered. "It would be amusing to see them both go at it, but I see your point that those two wouldn't be able to teach anything if they were fighting all the time."

"Exactly." Kai thought for a moment and regarded Hermione.

Hermione screwed up her face a bit in concentration. "Did Professor Dumbledore say that we could only have teachers?"

Kai chewed on his lip, not liking where this conversation was going. They all knew that the next best choice that wasn't a teacher would be Remus. But, Remus might kill Severus, so while Kai was trying to wrestle around not having that come in to play, someone else spoke up.

"Sorry to break in, but I heard about you all trying to set up a dueling club. If you needed someone who teaches, you could ask my father, if you'd like?" Draco said softly, coming over to sit next to Kai to the shock of Hermione and Ron.

Despite those two gaping like fish, Kai truly thought it over. Draco added, not aware that both Hermione and Ron were aware that Lucius was both Kai and Draco's father, "My father teaches private lessons in weapons training. He would be delighted to help. He's naturally the best duelist out there besides Professor Snape."

Ron turned red in the face, but before he could say something stupid, Hermione said softly, "That actually might work."

"I've got a better idea." Kai calmly patted Ron's shoulder, causing him to lose some of his bluster, "Why don't we ask Professor Dumbledore to allow four adults to help."

At everyone's questioning glance. "If I left Remi and Siri out of the loop they'd be upset, and I've already kind of made them upset at me enough for one school year, by not telling them about my inheritance." _And about Severus_, he mentally added. "So, why don't we go ahead and ask them as well as Malfoy Sr."

Ron thought about it and nodded. "That would be great, having two former Slytherins to offset two Gryffindors. That would make things fair."

Hermione agreed. "Plus, with all of the extra students around this year, it might be better for more adults to help out."

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully before he nodded. "Very well. I will owl father for you, Kai. What date were you thinking to start the sign-up?"

Kai regarded Draco for a bit, taking note that Sagwin was covertly watching him hungrily. Kai fought to contain a snicker and settled for a soft cough. Sobering his mirth, he nodded, "We were thinking in about two weeks time. Once the Inheritance Tournament champions have been selected next week, I think everyone would be more in tune to sign up for it. We could even have the champions be a part of the dueling club to help them practice and prepare."

"You say that almost like you will not be trying out for the tournament." Hermione gave Kai a quizzical look.

"More like he wants to, but Dumbledore might not let him be a champion in this one." Draco wisely stated.

Kai appraised his half-brother with understanding eyes. Draco was giving him a hint, and he might as well take it and file it into the back of his brain to analyze later. "Oh, it doesn't really matter what the Headmaster thinks. If I am chosen, I am chosen because I put my name into the cup, not by his manipulations, or anyone else's."

Hasajji and Sagwin both grunted in agreement. The more they heard about the headmaster of the school and his manipulations, the more they really did not want to have to deal with him at all.


	18. Chapter 18

_FINALLY a new chapter! Sorry peeps for not posting for quite a long long time. I apologize and thank you very much for not giving up on me. Thank you for your reviews and comments, please keep them coming. I know this chapter is a bit short, but I figured it best to end it where it ends. Next update should be up in the next few weeks, provided I actually can make time to write!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Dumbledore's Meddling and Owls<strong>

* * *

><p>Kai sighed softly as he made his way to Dumbledore's office. After saying the password of Ginger Snaps, he was allowed up the stairs. For a long moment he pondered if he should knock or just go in. Narrowing his eyes as he raised a fist to knock, he spotted the ward before touching it.<p>

It looked like the old Headmaster was strengthening wards to his chambers, which made sense in a way. Either that or the old wizard was way too paranoid, with good reason. In the last battle, Voldemort and his subjects had managed to break into the chambers and managed to do quite a bit of damage on several of artifacts hidden behind the walls. And though Dumbledore always said that he'd had way too many baubles anyway, Kai knew better.

The wizard had been pretty pissed off to find out that Voldemort had found and destroyed some hidden compartments attached to his bookcases and menageries. One would have thought that Dumbledore would have been more prepared for that sort of thing, but it just goes to show anyone else that the old wizard hadn't and still wasn't all omnipotent.

The Headmaster never offered to tell anyone what exactly was destroyed, and most had not bothered him with the details besides one very rude Rita Skeeter, but Kai had a jist that Dumbledore had lost a fortune in artifacts, dark or light.

The ward accepted him and the door opened before his fist even touched it.

"Ah, Kai, my boy, come in." The headmaster greeted him with a small, grandfatherly smile.

Kai wasn't fooled by the so called innocent gesture, but he offered a smile in return, opting to go for the same innocent look as well. Sitting down, the older wizard asked the prince if he wanted a lemon drop, and Kai shook his head no. "I have found during my recent inheritance occurrence that my appetite for such things has changed. Apparently I can't eat much sugar unless it is non-corn syrup based."

"Ah, I see." Albus nodded as he popped a candy into his mouth. He regarded Kai for a long moment before he admitted, "In truth I have been meaning to talk with you, but figured you would appreciate some time devoted to your studies first."

"I agree, but my friends and I are already preparing for getting the dueling club underway. We just had a few questions to ask, if that is alright with you?" Kai asked politely, no need in causing dissention with the older man just yet. After Albus nodded, Kai went on, "We got to thinking, as you suggested of letting the refugees from America, and the other three schools join. However, we know that just having two overseer professors might not be a good idea. We are going to need more help. Therefore we wanted to know if it would be alright, sir, if we have four adults to help teach instead of two."

Albus thought for a moment before he admitted, "That would be a splendid idea. I have an inkling that you have already thought of who you are going to ask?"

"Yes, sir. I have already talked with Professor Snape and he has accepted the proposal. We also talked with Draco Malfoy and discovered that if his father would agree to be another adult to help, that would be an excellent choice since he is known for being a weapons master in his own right. Then we have decided on Sirius as another professor, and Remus, if that wouldn't be too much of a problem?" Before Albus could object, Kai shrewdly added, "Besides, Sirius and Remus I know would be put out if I did not have them be included. And it would be fair, since we would have two Slytherins and two Gryffindors as adults to deter against biased duels."

Albus chewed on his lemon drop, a scowl forming over his face and Kai waited patiently, crossing his slender legs and folding his hands, resting them on one knee. He kept with the innocent expression, but he also was carefully judging the older wizard in front of him.

The headmaster finally stated calmly, "I must commend you, Kai, for wanting to promote house unity, however, I am not sure if having two non-professors should do the instructing."

_Meaning that you are trying to ban Remus, you twit._ Kai thought, however, he kept on being 'innocent' and polite, by stating, "But, Sir, Remus has had a position at Hogwarts before, as you well know, and he would be a perfect choice. Even Mr. Malfoy Sr. would be a great addition. Granted, neither one have positions as professors at Hogwarts at this time, but it would be cruel to leave them both out of it. Besides, if we are going to have Sirius as a helping professor, then we are going to need someone like Remus to help calm him down if he gets a bit, overzealous in his duelings."

The headmaster sighed softly, and he rubbed his beard thoughtfully, regarding Kai with keen eyes. "I gather that you will not reconsider, Kai?"

Kai shook his head. "No. I believe that all four would do just fine as overseers. And if you want, or have the time, professor, you can always watch the proceedings each meeting if you want. The more input the better." _How's that, you barmy old bastard?_

When the headmaster figured that he really couldn't dispute with Kai's opinion on this, he sighed and nodded with a small smile. "Very well. I might, indeed sit in on a few of the meetings, just to be sure everything is in order. However, I must stress Kai, that if things do get out of hand, the consequences might be enough to have to suspend the dueling club until the end of the year, do I make myself clear?"

Kai's eyes sharpened at the challenging threat, but he continued to be polite, knowing that if he lost his temper now, things could get unpleasant very fast. He nodded, "Was there anything you wanted to speak to me about, Professor?"

"Now that I have you here, I am afraid I have quite forgotten what I was wanting to speak to you about." The headmaster faked a befuddled look before he smiled, "Ah yes, I have remembered now." He took a sip of his tea and studied the prince carefully, before he asked simply, "I was just wondering how your progress is in finding your mate?"

Kai blinked. What the _HELL?_ Did Dumbledore seriously think he was going to tell him about that? Much less reveal his mate's name? He must be totally barking mad! Kai recovered quickly and stated with confusion, "I didn't think it was much of an importance while I am still in school. Honestly, I was more worried about my classes, my NEWTS and the dueling club, not to mention the possibility of the tournament. I have way too much stuff on my plate at the moment, sir. Why do you ask?"

Albus shrewdly looked at the young man above his spectacles, but when he noted that Kai was truly confused about it, he let up from his visual assault and murmured softly, "No matter, no matter, my boy. I was just curious, that is all."

_Bull shit._ Kai nodded slowly, making sure to reinforce his mental shields, just in case the blasted old coot decided he wanted to play with his thoughts a bit. When Albus finally let him go, he was about ready to pull his hair out, regardless if it grew back in five seconds.

Meddling aside, at least he got the ok for the selected dueling overseers. He headed down the stairs, careful to watch where he was going. In truth, he wanted to head over to see his mate right now, but Severus had detention with a few students already. It seemed odd that for once he wasn't in detention on his first day of class. With a small smirk growing on his face, Kai figured it would be fun to see how long that lasted, and if he got through two weeks without a single detention, then he would have broken a record.

He turned direction and headed towards his godfather's office, knowing that the vampire was probably looking over his notes. Kai figured he had about fifteen minutes to catch him before the vampire went hunting for the night. Despite most vampire students having multitudes of blood repressant potions, and having a goblet of blood with every meal and things like that, Sirius as a professor was exempt from the normal rules. He was able to hunt in the forbidden forest as long as he didn't hurt the centaurs, unicorns, or thestrals.

Sirius probably would just go hunting tonight only due to the fact that Remus would be with him. Kai broke into a trot to go across the castle, making sure to slow down if he passed anyone in different corridors. No need to scare the blazes out of some of the students, or better yet, having to deal with getting yelled at by a professor for running in the school.

After speaking with Sirius and getting the most enthusiastic consent ever for being able to help oversee dueling, Kai finally made it to the Slytherin common room right before curfew. He plopped down on a comfy chaise near Hasajji, and yawned tiredly. His spotted demon servant grunted, stating softly, "_One would think you have run a marathon, master. Are you that out of shape?"_

Kai rolled his eyes and admitted, "_I had to run faster in order to keep from being out after curfew. It's my first day of classes as a full Slytherin."_

"_So basically you didn't want to piss off your mate." _Hasajji snorted with amusement. Not that he could blame his master for wanting to keep from the professor's ire.

The prince just shrugged with a sheepish smile and laid his head back on his hands, trying to relax a bit before attempting to do any homework.

Kai looked around, noting most of the Slytherins were either in their dorms or milling around the common room doing homework or talking. In a way it resembled the Gryffindor Common room, except for the fact that Slytherins seemed to be more courteous to their peers by keeping their conversation volume down a notch. It was rather nice.

He then noticed that Sagwin wasn't anywhere around. Arching a knowing brow at Hasajji, the teen asked softly, _"Where has Sagwin gone off to?"_

"_Probably finishing up his feeding round." _Hasajji shrugged, pretending to look through his DADA text book.

Kai looked around again, this time searching for a familiar blond headed boy. Slowly he smiled and relaxed back on the lounge, trying hard not to and failing to reach into his bag for the Marauder's map.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sighed softly as he tied a note to his father on his big black owl's leg. The bird pecked at his fingers with affection before he left. Draco watched Archimedes fly in the distance before he crossed his arms and propped himself up on the ledge, just enjoying the night breeze. It was a full moon tonight, and despite his brother's help with Sagwin, the Druid hybrid couldn't keep from thinking about the demon.<p>

Kai had suggested he wear catnip cologne, and though it did help null his Veela tendencies and thrall, he still found himself thinking more and more about the Incubus. Sagwin was gorgeous, and even though Draco knew it was not a good idea to get attached to the young servant, he just couldn't help it. He just hoped he could hold out until Professor Snape got a stronger potion ready.

Wrinkling his nose at the smell of a few other owls nearby, he turned and was about to leave, only to find himself face to face with the object of his thoughts.

"Why do you smell like Cat?" The Incubus asked suspiciously, wrinkling his nose a bit in curiosity.

Draco flushed and backed up slightly to get more room in between them. He uttered, "What business is it of yours?" He spat, almost instantly regretting his defensive maneuver.

Sagwin blinked curiously, leaning in a bit to breathe in the hybrid's scent. It smelled like Cat, but it also smelled like Draco. What was confusing the Incubus was it also mingled with the rising arousal coming from the wizard's body. It started smelling good. Really good.

And Sagwin was already dissatisfied with feeding off of the simpering fools in the corridors of the school. To him, they all smelled the same. Like hormones mixed with vomitable cheap lust. It wasn't real good lust, like he was scenting from Draco. Even his master and his mate didn't smell as good. Not that Sagwin would be one to admit that he'd snacked a bit off of his master in passing earlier that day.

He felt his fangs lengthen and he swallowed, feeling his throat get a bit more dry at the prospect of how good the hybrid scented. _"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." _The demon murmured, forgetting that he had slipped into parseltongue.

Maybe that was a good thing, for Draco blinked in confusion. "What?" But, to his horror, he felt his arousal climb as the demon started speaking more in parseltongue, his voice soft and sensual, like he was born to say it, not like Voldemort, who inspired fear and butchered the language.

The blonde backed up again, this time hitting the wall, even as Sagwin moved closer. With each step, the tension rose inside the owlry, despite having open windows everywhere. Sagwin finally caged the spellbound hybrid with his claws digging into the wall behind Draco. He leaned in and nuzzled Draco's neck, letting out a shuddery whimper with the teen let out a soft aroused gasp.

"Sagwin!" Draco whispered softly as the Incubus continued to sniff and nuzzle him.

Finally the Incubus murmured, "You keep staring at me…. Why are you always staring? Provoking me?" He had slipped back into English.

Draco admitted, "You are beautiful. But, something about you calls to my inner Veela. I don't know why."

"Mmm I could kill you right now where you stand for your impudence." He then suddenly whispered, drawing his lips up to meet Draco's, "But I cannot ignore a meal so easily dangled in front of my face."

And then his mouth crashed onto Draco, causing the blonde to moan and arch his hips helplessly. Sagwin let out a possessive growl as he fucked the other boy through his mouth, claiming him, branding him, and dominating him. He fed greedily and almost suffocated the wizard with his kiss, before he finally pulled away to let the boy breathe.

He panted softly and looked into Draco's dilated eyes. "Mine." Sagwin murmured possessively and tackled the boy with earnest, kissing him and nipping at his lips, drawing blood in places. Draco couldn't help himself, he let out a ragged moan under the assault, until finally his inner Veela snapped.

His arms wrapped around Sagwin and he returned the kisses and nips with a fervor that shocked not only the demon, but himself as well. He managed to roll his hips against Sagwin's and the Incubus let out a shuddering moan, causing goosebumps to go up and down Draco's spine.

They would have gone further if Professor McGonagall hadn't discovered them. She had come to the owlry to send a letter to a friend of hers and came upon the most intense snogging she had seen in a long time.

"I am going to fucking kill Kai." Draco muttered under his breath as both he and Sagwin got an earful that was still ringing in their ears as they headed down to the dungeons.

Sagwin smirked slowly and stated helpfully, "At least we didn't lose any house points. We actually gained house points!"

"Merlin, don't remind me." Draco flushed. "I can't believe McGonagall actually liked that sort of thing."

Sagwin full out grinned, feeling sated for the first time in a long time. Maybe his master would be pleased to know that he 'claimed' Draco. He certainly knew that Sagwin loved the smell of catnip. So even though Sagwin had mistakenly thought that Draco had smelled like cat, it was actually catnip coupled with the boy's strong arousal scent that made him intoxicating.

Sagwin couldn't help but lean over and nuzzle the flushing beauty next to him. That scent really was to die for.

* * *

><p><em>Haha, I promised you a bit of lurv for those two. Hope you enjoyed. :)<em>


End file.
